Fighter
by midnightquiver
Summary: Olivera, Erica, and Isaac are the outcasts of Beacon Hills High.Erica and Olivera have known each other forever while Isaac and Olivera are growing close. but a sudden attack will have these three choosing sides of what's right and wrong. Derek gives them a choice, live or get killed. Will they remain close or will what they have fall apart? Read and find out. Isaac/OC Erica/Stiles
1. Friend Request

**This is an AU fic though it does circulate around season 2 parts, but not direct on the storyline. And my character's name has nothing to do With Resident Evil, I just like the name. If you don't like it then don't read it.**

**If there are mistakes they are my own.**

**P.S. I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

"No."

"No?" Erica said confused. "But I thought-"

"Nope." Olivera popped the 'p'. Erica was sure that the grave digger aka Isaac was staring. Olivera didn't care. She figured that a good portion of the males here in Beacon Hills were morons with the exception of Stiles Stilinsksi and Scott McCall since they had the decency not to be jerks. Even Danny was in their category because he was a sweetheart.

"Okay." Erica said in a tone that said she didn't believe her. "Let's get to class before we're late."

Olivera pushed her green, plastic rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose and grabbed her book-bag. She and Erica left the cafeteria, passing none other than Jackson Whittemore.

"Careful Erica," he snorted. "Wouldn't want you to seize on me."

Olivera moved to hit him, but Erica stopped her. Olivera stared at her in disbelief.

"No, Ollie. He's not even worth it." Erica said quickly. Jackson just smirked.

"Consider yourself lucky." Olivera snapped.

"Ohhh, I'm scared of the nerd. Pfft, I'd be more scared of you hurting yourself." Jackson walked on. Olivera turned on Erica.

"When are you going to start sticking up for yourself Erica! Enough is enough." Olivera said distressed. "I'm sick and I'm tired of this."

She stormed off towards Calculus where she'd endure Lydia Martin next. Today was certainly dreadful for the girls just like every other day of their life.

Upon entering the room, Olivera didn't see Lydia. Maybe she won't show, she hoped. Her hopes fells with a grumble when the popular redhead entered the room and took a seat behind her.

"How's my favorite nerd?" she said in a perky, but know it all tone. The question was rhetorical, but Olivera couldn't help herself.

"I don't know," she replied. "How's the school's favorite air head?"

'oh's' were heard around the room from the comeback. Olivera regretted it the moment it came out. She turned back around in her seat and sunk low. She felt a headache coming on quickly and she was sure it was coming from the furious glare from Lydia burning into the back of her head.

"Quiet down class." The teacher said as he entered the room. The class quieted immediately.

"Ow!" Olivera yelled and held the back of her head. She looked back at Lydia sharply who was looking up at the board as if she were innocent of hitting her.

"Something wrong Olivera?" she looked back at the teacher.

"No." she gritted out.

"Then enough." Olivera sighed heavily and started taking notes. She received another hit to the back of her head, but tried to ignore it.

"You're in trouble now." Lydia whispered to her. Olivera gulped feeling her heart pick up speed. It thumped hard in her chest reminding her that she was alive and this wasn't hell. "Did you hear me?"

Olivera heard her. She sounded like the soulless ginger she was. She received another hit to the head. A whimper escaped this time, but she still tried to ignore it. A thwack was heard next and then Lydia hissing.

Olivera turned in her seat to see Lydia whispering harshly at someone diagonal. Isaac, she thought. as if hearing her think it he glanced at her.

"Just cut it the fuck out." He whispered back. She stuck her nose up at him and turned back around. He looked at Olivera then back at the board. Olivera did the same. How was the teacher ignoring this? Maybe he was a nerd back in the day and knew that this was the way of high school, she thought.

When the bell rang, she couldn't be happier to be out of class. Lydia shoved her against the lockers. She just slid down against them and watched as other students stepped on her stuff.

"I love my life." Olivera said sarcastically as she dropped her head in her hands.

"Hey, you alright?" she looked up to see Stiles Stilinski gathering her books up.

"Fine." She said putting on a fake smile. He smiled back as he handed her books to her. "Thanks."

"No problem Ollie." He walked off towards his friends, Scott and Allison. Olivera let out an exhausted breath.

"I'm going home." She told herself. "Leaving."

Getting up, she made her way for the exit as fast as she could.

"Where do you think you're going?" she froze in mid-step out the door. It new principal.

"Home." She said. Erica who was walking down the hall saw her and stopped. 'what are you doing?' she mouthed.

"Oh?" he said.

"Yeah, you can give me detention all you like. I'm leaving. I'm not feeling well." Olivera said. Her voice didn't falter. She was too upset. And when she was upset her voice didn't falter.

The older man just stared at her without saying anything. Olivera turned and walked out to the parking lot. Olivera screamed when she reached her car.

"Are you kidding me!" the one thing she prized, her favorite birthday present and most expensive, her dark blue Mazda. It was spray painted in white on the side with the word WENCH. Her back window had also been broken. She unlocked her car and got in. She started sobbing the moment she closed the car door. Her head fell to the steering wheel.

She jumped and breathed in sharply as the car door opened and Erica sat beside her.

"I go where ever you go." She said. Olivera sniffled and started laughing.

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know…maybe because that's what friends do dumbass. Plus, I saw Stiles help pick up your books." She said Olivera snorted at that. Of course, she thought. "Let's get out of here. Your parents know I'm staying tonight right?"

"You stay nearly every night. You have a set of meds at my house not to mention your own drawer. I'm sure they know." Both girls laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Olivera dried her wet hair with her towel then tossed it aside.

"Would you get off my Facebook?" she said snidely.

"You got a friend request." Erica wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"You say that like I don't have friends." Erica just shrugged trying not to laugh.

"Thanks. Who is it?"

"Isaac Lahey." She said. "Wait, that's the son of that grave digger at the local cemetery."

"Your point?" Olivera asked.

"Maybe he wants to stalk you then bury you." Erica laughed.

"Yeah, that totally it." Olivera said sarcastically. "Now get off my computer."

Erica held her hands up and moved from the desk onto the bed.

"How'd your parents take the vandalism?" she asked as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"They're down at the station talking to the sheriff."

"Do you know who did it?"

"I have a feeling."

Lydia.

The two moved onto more familiar subjects as they laid down to go to sleep.

"He sees you. That means he sees me right?" Erica asked.

"Yes, Stiles sees you. You do need to make contact though. It's not a one way street where he says hi and you say uh…." Olivera laughed. Erica hit her playfully.

"Funny Ollie, real funny." Erica chided.

"I know, I keep telling my parents I should be a comedian and not a Vet." Olivera chuckled.

Erica yawned still smiling and turned over. In minutes she fell asleep. Olivera didn't though. She just laid there and stared up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was a new day. That's what she told herself. She told herself that every night before she went to sleep.

"Erica." She whispered. A snore was all that she got in reply. Olivera got up and went to her computer grabbing her glasses along the way. She was blind without them. Moving the mouse, Facebook was still up. It was a pointless social network really.

"What are you doing on so late Scott?" she mumbled. The two talked from time to time. Stiles was on too. Olivera thought about saying hello, but decided not to. She looked up at the friend request. "Whatever, it's not like we'd actually talk. The only who talks to me is Erica."

She accepted the request. Moving to go back to bed, there was a ding sound. Erica grumbled something incoherent and turned over. Olivera looked back. There was another ding. For a moment it felt like a horror movie, but she just shivered it off and sat back down at her computer. It was Isaac.

"Well…" she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Ollie?" Erica said waking up. The bed was empty. She looked around the room filled with posters of Olivera's favorite bands. She found her best friend asleep at her computer. "And I have problems?"

She got up and went over to the computer where she saw Olivera had been talking to Isaac.

"You talked to him all night?" Olivera shot upright from the sound of her voice.

"What?" Olivera said groggily. She stretched out her arms and yawned still sleepy. "I only slept two hours?"

She looked at the clock. Erica snickered and gestured at the pattern of the keys from the keyboard on Olivera's cheek. Olivera rubbed her cheek.

"I'm hungry." She said.

"Good. I think I smell bacon downstairs." Erica said with a hint of glee.

"Mmmmm bacon." They both said at the same time with drool.

* * *

The best thing about the weekend? No school. No bullies. No one walking on you since you're invisible.

Olivera didn't go to parties or the lacrosse games of Fridays. It was pointless. Today she and Erica went to the auto shop to get her car fixed.

"Wow that looks bad." Erica looked quickly to see Stiles standing by her. How had she not seen him there?

"Huh?" That'd prove Ollie wrong, she thought.

"Ollie's car. I heard it was vandalized."

"Oh, yeah." She half laughed. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"My jeep is trying to die." He said with a nod. He looked over past the blue Mazda where his jeep sat and a mechanic was under it taking a look.

"Sounds like a bad funeral." Erica blurted. Stiles smirked.

"Kind of." He laughed. The mechanic called him over to discuss what would need to be done to the jeep. "Are you serious?"

Erica snorted as she heard him exclaim.

"I see you can speak." Olivera said coming to stand next to her. Erica just nudged her.

"What's the damage?"

"They said they'll fix her up and that I could pick it up later tonight." Olivera said. "Dad said he'd pay for it since it wasn't my fault so I'm not going to tell him the price because it isn't a good one."

Erica winced getting an image of her dad freaking out.

"Where to then?" Olivera didn't hear her. Her attention was stolen as she saw a black Camaro parked across from the shop. Her curiosity was piqued when she saw Stiles get in the car with the man who drove it. Derek Hale.

Both girls knew the rumors about him. The huge fire that took his family and then him being accused of killing his sister.

"Umm…" Olivera said as she watched the car pull away. "Wait, what?"

"Where do you want to go while we wait?" Erica said looking at her friend skeptically.

"Anywhere within walking distance." Olivera said with a shrug as she still thought about what she saw. Those two don't even register as one in the same. Stiles and Scott made sense. Derek and Stiles? No.

"So easy to please." Erica smiled as she linked arms with her.

The two spent the next five hours wandering around town going in and out of the little shops and having lunch.

"Hey look." Erica said pointing across the street. Olivera looked then looked away. "Is there an interest?"

"No." Olivera squeaked.

"You two talk all night and there's nothing? Either he likes you or is a stalker."

"He tried sticking up for me in Calculus. That's it."

"You're into the grave digger." Erica said in a sing song voice. Her face scrunched up as she thought about it even more. "That kind of reminds me of Edgar Allen Poe."

Olivera chuckled.

"A little."

"He's staring at you." Erica then said. Olivera just sighed and fixed her glasses. They were smudged again. "Ollie, I love you. You're like a sister and you take care of me. But if you spend your life alone you'll hate yourself."

"I do hate myself on some days." Olivera said sullenly. She hugged Erica. The two of them headed towards the coffee shop at the end of the block.

They sat down and each ordered what they wanted.

"Why don't you consider contacts?" Erica had asked this question multiple times as did her parents.

"Because I don't mind glasses."

"Even though you get picked on for them?"

"People are obnoxious jerks." Olivera stated.

"Say how you really feel why don't you?" both Erica and Olivera cringed at the voice and Saw Jackson coming out of the shop with his girlfriend on his arm; Lydia.

"No problem." Olivera started. "You two are perfect together. You're so perfect that you couldn't find anybody else that can put up with your bullshit."

That feeling of regret washed over Olivera again. She wasn't good at putting a sock in it. The couple glowered down at her. Olivera swore she saw her pathetic life flash before her eyes and now Erica would be dragged down with her.

"She has a point." Olivera's eye widened at the agreement. It wasn't from Erica. She was looking behind Olivera. Olivera looked up. Isaac was leaning over her as he stood behind her with his hand on the back of her chair. "Look at you two. It's amazing you lasted this long."

"See you on the field Lahey." Jackson growled. He pulled Lydia along to his Porsche. He hissed at Lydia who didn't understand why he didn't just put them in their place.

"Thanks." Olivera said as he sat with them.

"No problem Ollie." He said with a shrug. She caught the small smile thrown her way and so did Erica.

* * *

The three of them hung out for a while until Erica had to go.

"I'll see you on Monday." She said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with?"

"I'm epileptic not dying." Erica laughed.

"Okay."

"Bye Ollie, Isaac."

He waved a little awkwardly. The remaining two were well relaxed around each other now and could talk easily. Olivera decided it was much better to talk to him in person. He wasn't exactly high up in high school either. He was higher than Erica and her though. He was on the lacrosse team. He told her how life at home wasn't the best all the time. He preferred the dead people in the cemetery to being home. The two also talked about why they didn't talk till now. He made her nervous and she never saw him much except in class.

"So, you know my home life sucks. How's yours?" he asked after Erica disappeared.

"I've known Erica since I was three and my parents love me since I'm the good little nerd who never does anything." Olivera said. She scrunched her eyebrows together wondering if that was it. "Yeah, that's it. They bought me a car last month for my birthday to show that."

Isaac chuckled and ran a hand through his curly locks.

"I saw your car."

"I know, I need to learn to be quiet." She mumbled.

"I was going to say that I'm impressed. You've stood up to them since grade school. The only other people I know that do that is Scott and his mini gang."

Olivera nodded. She looked down at her phone.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Nearly seven." She said. Isaac's eyes widened.

"I have to go." He said suddenly. He was up and gone before Olivera could say bye.

"Okay…" she mumbled. She had to go check on her car anyway. Thinking about it now, she could also ask Stiles about Derek. It was an idea.

The walk was slow and the sky got darker while stars peaked. Olivera could name all of the constellations easily. Her favorite was Orion. He was a strong warrior. A fighter. Continuing to walk, she nearly walked right past the auto shop.

She saw Stiles in the office. He was arguing with the same mechanic as he did earlier in the day. Olivera shook her head at the spazzing teen and made her way to her own car. It looked brand new.

"Yay!" she squealed and hugged the hood of her car.

"You're lucky that we could get the spray paint off." The mechanic had left Stiles to fume. Olivera pushed her glasses up and lifted her eyebrows.

"Whatever. Can I have my keys?" she said. She didn't look directly in the man's eyes. He pulled them from his pocket and held them out. Going to grab them, they were snatched out of her reached. Olivera huffed. This is not happening, she thought. "Just give them to me."

"Ohhhh, and what would you do for them?" he said in a playful yet slightly sarcastic tone. Olivera's heart beat picked up like it did yesterday when Lydia threatened her. Discomfort of this situation settled in the pit of Olivera's stomach.

She grabbed for the keys again and he grabbed her wrist roughly. His eyes were cold and hard making Olivera even more nervous and scared.

"Let me go." She pleaded. Then something happened. It was too fast for her to get a good glimpse of, but it flashed and the mechanic fell to the ground underneath Stiles lifted car. Olivera's eye went big as she stood there. The mechanic just looked up at her terrified. "Ow!"

A stinging was felt at the back of her neck. She reached back and touched it. Blood layered her fingertips. She rubbed them together.

"I can't feel anything." She said then collapsed to the ground. Her whole body had gone numb and she couldn't move. She could see and all, but speaking was a difficulty as was trying to go anywhere. "Hhheep."

Her call for help was pathetic like her and right now she was screwed.

"Oiiee?" Stiles. Had he been stung too?

Olivera looked around the room with the limited movement she had to see if whatever had attacked them was still there. Looking up, she saw it. It was still there and it was on top of Stiles's car pushing it down on top of the mechanic who was also paralyzed.

Tears fell down Olivera's face as she screamed and watched the monster on the car crush the mechanic. His body twitched beside her.

"o awaaay!" Olivera managed. The monster jumped from the car and hovered over her. Its yellow snake-like eyes stared into hers with its scaly arms on each side of her body. She couldn't see it perfectly clear since her glasses were fogging up from her sobs, but she did see its eyes specifically. With every thought pointing to her dying in her head, the monster ran from her to the office where Stiles laid. Then a crashing sound echoed through the auto shop.

"Oiiie?" Stiles called. The hollow tone in his voice was noted.

Olivera didn't know why she didn't die right then. She knew she should've. It would've been better than going to school Monday.

* * *

**This is only the beginning and this Fic does center around Erica and Isaac. So the other characters will seem like the minor characters sort of here. Feel free to Review.**


	2. Into the Fold

**Special thanks to all of the reviewers and followers. I'm happy to see such interest in the story. **

**So without further or due…**

* * *

Olivera shot up in bed from the second nightmare that night. The attack from a couple of days ago. Several people had tried to call her and get a hold of her including people she didn't know. She only replied to Erica. Those eyes, she'd never forget them. Looking over at her digital clock, it was nearly four in the morning.

"No sleep for the wicked." She mumbled as she swung her feet over the edge of her bed. Without much effort, she put up her rust colored hair in a messy ponytail then made her over to her bookshelf and pulled off one of the several medical books she'd been studying from since she started high school. She'd gotten every medical book and veterinary medical book she could think of that would prepare her for her future. She loved animals and wanted nothing more than to save them like she did when she saved a little chipmunk when she was seven.

She and Erica were playing outside and this car was coming right as a chipmunk ran into the road and well…she ran into the road and the car swerved. Nobody was hurt. Not seriously anyway. Olivera loved that memory. It made her laugh the more she thought about it.

Olivera glanced at the bulletin board beside the bookshelf that contained the last two years of personal studies then started reading the medical book 'Physiology' even though she'd already read it from cover to cover twice. She made it halfway through the book before her alarm went off letting her know that it was time to get up for school.

"I'm up." She groaned. "Unfortunately."

Olivera made her way for the bathroom and got a hot shower. She hoped it would wash everything from the past away. The scratch was still there on the back of her neck. Each time she touched it she shuddered. She couldn't wait for it to be gone.

After showering and getting dressed; grey cargo pants and a black baby doll shirt she went downstairs where her dad had put the keys to her car on the kitchen counter. Neither of her parents were home. Her mom was a doctor who dropped in periodically to make sure the house wasn't burning to the ground as well as make sure she and Erica were alright and her dad was a pilot who was home on weekends. So she didn't see much of them often. It was no wonder she was so independent. Though this weekend she was lucky, her mom had been the one to take care of her in the emergency room. Then she'd drove her home personally and stayed with her. Her dad checked on her every two hours the night of the attack then left super early on Sunday for work. Was ultimate danger the only way to get her parents attention?

Olivera sat down at the counter and looked down at her keys. She repositioned her glasses which had a habit of slowly going down the bridge of her nose. After a moment of yawning, she grabbed an apple from the nearby fruit bowl and her keys and made her way for the door grabbing her book-bag along the way. She had to pick Erica up along the way.

* * *

"I've been having nightmares about it since it happened." Olivera told Erica as they made their way into the school. She didn't hide anything from Erica, but she wouldn't tell her that she saw a monster. She'd rather just go with the whole serial killer idea everyone had.

"I'm sorry." Erica said sympathetically. Olivera shrugged trying play it off like it was no big deal. Across the parking lot she saw Scott and Stiles staring her way whispering to each other.

"You might want to steer clear of me today." Olivera advised. "I'm going to be the talk of the school and so is your boyfriend."

"You're a celebrity? Oh no, I'm your entourage." She said. "On your side the whole way Ollie."

Olivera smirked and wrapped and arm around Erica's shoulders. Both of them received stares as if they were a living miracle.

"I heard what happened." Lydia said coming up to them. "All I can say is, why didn't the serial killer finish the job?"

Olivera and Erica looked at one another and Olivera burst out laughing.

"Wow." She said after calming down. "Just wow."

Jackson yanked Lydia aside and the two girls could've sworn that they her him reprimand his girlfriend. He glanced at Olivera for a split second then rushed off to first period. She swore she caught a glimpse of sympathy if only a little bit.

"Yep, today will be hell." Olivera decided.

"I have to get to English. I'll see you later." Erica said then rushed off. Olivera waved then turned to her locker.

"Are you okay?" Olivera jumped at the voice.

"Geez, don't scare me like that." She said to Isaac who hung on her locker door. He smirked at her.

"Sorry. I heard what happened." He said.

"It's no big deal." She said nonchalantly.

"Don't lie." He said firmly.

"I'm fine."

"You saw a guy get killed right next to you and your fine?" he asked. There wasn't a chance in hell he was buying that.

"Sure." Olivera gulped uneasily. Scott and Stiles passed the pair, Stiles the one making eye contact. Olivera looked away and into her locker as if to look for something.

"If you want to talk-"

"I want to forget." Olivera interrupted him. "I want to act like it never happened. I want to stop having nightmares of what I say because what I saw wasn't human"

With that she slammed her locker shut and walked off to her first class of the day. Anatomy II. The class went by slowly and so did the rest of her classes during the first part of her day. Something she realized was that she wasn't called down to the office once over the fact that she'd walked out of school without a pass and told off the new principal. It must've been her lucky break. Olivera had been waiting years for one of those. She only wished it had been a little bigger.

Around lunch time Olivera went to her locker to drop off a few books in her locker before meeting Erica.

"Hey Ollie." She turned meeting Scott's voice. Oh great, she thought unhappily. Stiles was with him. He smiled lightly at her.

"What's up?" she asked smiling back.

"We were hoping to talk to you about the attack?" Stiles asked. Olivera's smile faded quickly and she turned back to her locker. She hurriedly shoved books into her bag.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said. No one would believe her anyway. She'd be told that it was a hallucination. Her mom had told her that already.

"We were wondering if you saw it." Scott asked gently sensing her fear.

"Yeah, since it was directly over you." Stiles added. An 'oomph' was heard right after he said that from Scott hitting him.

"I don't know what I saw." She said closing her locker.

"Tell us anything." Scott said urgently. Olivera turned and looked at hi skeptically. He wanted to know badly.

"It doesn't matter. You wouldn't believe me." She said finally then started to walk away.

"Ollie!" Stiles called. She stopped in her tracks. He walked to her side and whispered in her ear. What he whispered was the details of the attacker and they were exact to hers. The scale like skin and the yellow eyes. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she clutched the strap of her bag tighter.

"It's not real." She said looking him dead in the eye. "Not real."

"It is." he told her. Olivera shook his head.

"No." she said firmly. "We were hallucinating."

"No." Stiles shook his head. "We need your help."

"I can't. I just-can't." she didn't wait for a reply and rushed to the cafeteria. Why would they need her help? To die as well? No!

* * *

"Are you okay?" Erica asked as Olivera took a seat across from her and beside Isaac.

"Yeah, of course." Olivera said. She pulled her glasses off her face and wiped the lenses with her shirt. She smiled happily when she slid them back on. "That's better. I can actually see."

Isaac smirked.

"How was class?" he asked.

"Quiet." Olivera answered. "It was nice."

"I bet. There was non-stop whispering in mine. One of the morons had the nerve to ask me if the killer would be coming back to finish the job."

"And I'm not hungry." Olivera announced. She laid her head down on her arms and took quick notice of Scott and Stiles entering the room. The two moved to sit with the rest of their usual gang; Danny and Allison. A certain feeling of comfort moved through her as she felt Isaac touch her shoulder.

"Do you think they'll find the scum bag who did this?" he asked.

"Who knows?" Olivera said bluntly. I hope not, she thought. More people could end up dead. She thought about what Stiles said some more. _We need your help._

Shockingly, Lydia didn't do anything to Olivera in Calculus. She didn't say a single word to her either. Olivera hoped that it would be that way for the rest of her high school career. She'd looked over her shoulder from time to time and Lydia would be taking notes. Even Isaac was surprised. He'd seen Lydia Martin pick on Olivera like she was her puppet toy for years.

After class the two watched her get up without a word and walk out of the classroom.

"Well…" Isaac said unable to find words for the Lydia thing.

"I know." Olivera said with raised eyebrows of surprise.

The two of them split for their last two classes of the day. Olivera saw the principal along the way talking to Mr. Harris, the Chemistry teacher. She shook off the suspiciousness feeling ridiculous about it.

"Hey." Erica said with a perky smile as she sat by Olivera. Olivera just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Careful, she might seize on you." Olivera heard the whisper and with the look on Erica's face, she heard it too. Olivera looked around for the one that said it. She made eye contact with Allison, but broke it off quickly and continued to search the room. Nobody was fessing up. Olivera growled under her breath and looked at the black board. She clenched her fist tightly. People won't grow up, she thought angrily.

History class was about the worst class for Olivera. She wasn't bad at the class, but she didn't like it. It was boring and only proved that they, as a nation were doomed to repeat their own mistakes because they're dumb. After that class she went to gym which Erica also had.

"Ignore them." Olivera said to her.

"I do…but I have trouble ignoring the videos that somehow appear online of me when I've seized." She said sullenly as they walked down the hall.

"Hey ladies!" Stiles said with a playful smile as he came between them. "How are you?"

"I'm really hating that question." Olivera mumbled.

"I'm good." Erica managed. Olivera could see her mood lifting.

"I forgot something in my locker; I'll catch up with you guys." Olivera said. She watched the two walk towards the gym. Turning, she walked down the hall then turned left in the direction of her locker. As she did she saw none other than Derek Hale and he was talking to Isaac. Derek saw her first, but the funny thing was that she barely made a sound. Isaac saw her too and directed Derek's aggressive attention away from her. She couldn't hear a thing they were saying.

She gulped and walked to her locker as if she saw nothing and ignored them. As she opened the locker she felt Derek brush past her as he left the school. What. The. Hell.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class?" Isaac asked with a serious face. Olivera didn't answer him or look at him. "Ollie."

"Why were you talking to Derek Hale?" she asked.

"He was asking about his sister's grave." He said. Olivera snorted and shut her locker knowing it was for show anyway.

"If we're friends Isaac then don't lie to me. I'm not dumb." Olivera said bitterly. "I have to go. I have gym."

She started walking for the gym, but he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. Her glasses nearly flew off her face. She fixed them quickly.

"It's not like that okay? There are just some things I can't talk about. Derek is just helping me through a tough time. He's there when my dad loses it." Isaac said. He waited for her to say something, but she still didn't fully believe him. "We're friends?"

"I just figured...well, yeah ummmm. Look, just know that you can come to me too, alright?" she said diverting his question the best she could. She could tell that she failed as Isaac raised his eyebrows curiously and nodded . "Okay, I have to get to a class I'm late for."

She walked away and let out a breath she'd held in. Her heart thudded against her chest and it wasn't from being terrified. It was something else. Olivera didn't have much experience in that area of 'something else' either.

* * *

"I don't even know why I'm wanting to contemplate this." Olivera said.

"Look, we can talk about this more tomorrow okay? Sit with us at lunch." Stiles said over Skype.

"Uh no. I do have friends and I don't ditch them." Olivera said bluntly.

"Okay, well, meet us at practice on Wednesday then. I practically sit on the bench." Stiles said. "Just, be prepared okay?"

"For what?"

"Anything." Olivera sighed. What could anything be?

A tap on her window made her jump. It was louder than the rain. She looked over to see what she didn't expect. Isaac was at her window.

"Yeah, okay Wednesday. See you then." Olivera shut the feed down and went to her window. She unlocked it and slid it up. Isaac jumped in and looked around.

"I'm not going to ask how you know where I live." Olivera said as she grabbed a towel from her closet and handed it to him.

"Erica told me." He said. "And you said I could come to you so, here I am. I was wondering if I could stay here, just for the night."

"Uh, sure. You can take the floor. My mom works nights at the hospital." Olivera shrugged. Isaac nodded and looked around. He saw the bulletin board by her book case.

"Smart much?"

"Kind of. I don't have much of a life outside of the thought of leaving." She said. "I want to be a vet."

Isaac noted that as he saw the different diagrams of animals on the bulletin board.

"Interesting." He said as he turned back towards her. Olivera saw the black eye then.

"What happened?" she asked. Isaac gulped numbly.

"I told you. My dad…" he trailed off. Olivera was across the room and on her tippy toes in an instant looking at it. He was freezing cold from the rain.

"Hold on." She said after having a look. "I'll get you some of my dad's old clothes and some ice."

Olivera rummaged quickly through her dad's closet with even bothering to turn on any lights then ran down to the kitchen for ice. Then she took the steps two at a time back to her room. She closed the door quietly behind her and paused when she turned around. Isaac had taken a seat on her bed.

"Uh, here." She said after a split moment of just staring. There had never been a boy on her bed before. Not casually or un-casually.

"Thanks." He said. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the right." She said. He half smiled before leaving the room. This is not like Erica staying the night, she thought to herself.

Olivera looked around her room aimlessly as if she'd never seen the room before until Isaac returned. She didn't admit it out loud, but her dad's faded grey t-shirt really did look good on him. It brought out his…eyes.

"How's your eye?" she asked.

"Better." She nodded then went back to her closet and grabbed the extra pillow and blanket that Erica would usually use.

"Here you go." She said. "Good night."

Isaac took them and stood there for a few seconds. Olivera just climbed into bed wanting to avoid more awkwardness.

"Turn out the lights would you?" she said as she buried her face into her pillow.

"Yeah." Isaac said displeased with himself and how he handled the situation. He flicked the switch on the wall and the room went dark. "Oliie?"

"Hm." She grumbled.

"You're okay right?"

"I guess." She answered. Isaac stared up at the ceiling as he laid there on the floor. Olivera turned over and stared down at him. What about you?"

"I'll be okay." He couldn't see her face clearly, but he could tell that she was worried and scared for him. He sighed heavily then sat up and stretched. He got up and moved to the other side of her bed and laid on top of the covers. "Really."

He assured her. Olivera nodded. The two of them stared at each other for a little while longer without talking. It was abnormally comfortable. The whole weekend vanished as she laid there beside him. They didn't touch, but slept. Olivera didn't have nightmares that night and she silently thanked Isaac.

* * *

Olivera groaned when her alarm went off. Turning over to shut it off, she screamed suddenly falling off her bed. She shot up quickly and looked around the room. Isaac was gone. He'd folded up the blanket with the pillow and put them on her office chair.

Getting up, she saw a note on her keyboard.

**Thanks.**

Olivera smiled lightly. She walked to her closet to find something to wear.

* * *

"What makes you think she'll talk to us?" Scott asked.

"I talked to her last night okay? She said Wednesday. I'm taking her word on it. So while you're on the field practicing I'll continue to be the benchwarmer and talk to her and see if she knows anything else and tell her about you." Stiles said.

"What!" Scott exclaimed.

"What's up?" Danny asked as he met them at the front entrance of the school.

"Stiles wants to tell Olivera about me." Scott said angrily. "I think it's a bad idea."

Stiles looked at Danny for his opinion.

"I don't think it's a bad idea." Danny said cringing a little. He couldn't believe he was siding with Stiles. Stiles didn't always come up with amazing ideas, but somehow they always worked. "She's a smart girl. She can handle it, not to mention if you get injured like you did last month from the hunters. You do remember them right? Allison's family that disowned her? Well, she could more than likely patch you up. Ollie's in Anatomy II and studying for vet school. I've seen her. She's all about it."

Scott knew the two of them were right. It would just take a lot more convincing than it did with Danny. Scott sighed in defeat.

"I hope you two are right. I don't want to see her get hurt." Scott walked into school mumbling about what a bad idea it was to bring her in the middle of this.

"He okay?" Allison asked worriedly meeting up with Stiles and Danny.

"Not right now. HE doesn't like the idea of bringing Ollie into this."

"She could help. Both you and her survived that attack." Allison said.

"I know." Stiles said distractedly. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Scott's gang and Olivera's didn't interact once that day and Olivera could sense the avoidance from Scott. He didn't smile or wave back when the passed in the hallways. He just flat out ignored her. Stiles just nodded her way.

"What's up with them?" Isaac asked nodding in the direction of Scott's gang at lunch. Olivera caught onto his casual arm slung around her neck move and bit her lip trying to hide the happy excitement she had about it. Erica wondered if her lip was bleeding yet.

"I don't know. They're weird anyway. Always suspicious." Olivera said glancing at them as well. She shrugged not really caring. Tomorrow she had to go to the lacrosse practice and talk to Stiles. After talking to him, she hoped that the monster encounter would be over.

The rest of the day went by quickly and less torturous than yesterday. Lydia still kept her mouth shut, but it was easy to tell that she struggled. It made both Olivera and Isaac laugh.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked her at the end of the day while she shoved her book in her locker. If anything was unorganized in her life it was only her locker. It was tiny so it made being organized difficult.

"Studying probably." Olivera answered as she caught a book she just tried to put in her locker. She easily left out the whole meeting up with Stiles. She knew Isaac would be on the field practicing along with the rest of the team, but she hoped that she could meet up with Stiles behind the bleachers so she wouldn't be seen.

"Studying? Sounds like a nerd." He joked. Olivera just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well…expect a surprise of some sort then." He told her.

Olivera didn't have a chance to ask. He'd already walked away wearing a confident grin on his face.

"What?" she said. It was mostly to herself. Did he impose some sort of date on her? Maybe she was understanding it wrong. She'd find out tomorrow night.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Erica asked. She was staying the night again.

"Uh yeah." Olivera answered. She looked down the hall that Isaac disappeared down.

"You and the grave digger are getting close." Erica noted. "I was worried that you'd give yourself a bloody lip at lunch today with how you were biting it."

"He kind of came over last night." Olivera blurted.

"What!" Erica exclaimed. Everyone in the parking lot stared at the two. Olivera got in her car letting Erica be the object of the staring. She laughed awkwardly and got into the car.

"Kind of?"

"He got into a fight with his dad and so he came over." Olivera said then paused. "Through the window."

"Window? I can't believe it." Erica said. The expression on her face was distant and somewhat adorning. "Anything else?"

"Uh, no." Olivera said.

"Liar." Erica scowled.

"He stayed the night." Erica's mouth formed a perfect, silent 'O'.

"Yeah." Olivera said. Erica then smiled widely.

"Finally." She said.

"Finally?" Olivera questioned.

"Yep." Erica said. "Just finally."

Olivera laughed as they made their way for her house. Of course, her parents weren't home. Olivera was okay with that and so was Erica. There was no nagging from the parentals to do homework or chores. They did their homework anyway, but it was nice to feel like they were on their own.

"Movie night?" Olivera offered.

"Horror." Erica replied. Olivera smirked.

"Just take your meds beforehand okay?"

"I will." Erica said. Olivera didn't know she was lying however. She hadn't been taking them for the past week.

* * *

"Psst." Olivera hissed from behind the bleachers. It was Wednesday. Joy, she thought sarcastically.

Stiles whipped his head around looking for the owner of the voice.

"Behind the bleachers!" Olivera hissed. Stiles fell off the bench as he spun around. She shuffled over to her quickly and looked around to makes sure no one saw.

"Why are we hiding?"

"You honestly think Lydia wouldn't jump at the chance to call me a stalker if I showed my face here?" Olivera snapped. "Say what you have to say."

"Uh, well…" Stiles danced around what he wanted to say.

"Stiles!" she exclaimed.

"What you and I saw wasn't a figment of our imagination." He started.

"You told me that already and I was just getting over it." She sighed as she rubbed her temple. "Was that what I needed to be prepared for?"

"No, not really." Stiles said as he tilted his head to the side. Olivera could tell he was having difficulty getting gout whatever he was trying to say.

"Just spit it out Stiles." Olivera said.

"Scott's a werewolf." Olivera gulped because she could tell that in the seriousness in his voice, he wasn't kidding.

* * *

**Was it good? Bad? **

**Things are starting to get interesting and the supernatural part of the story is coming further along. And I had to put Danny in the know, it just seemed right. Plus, I love him. He's adorable.**

** Tell me what you think about the characters and such. I would love your opinons.**


	3. The Killers Not Just An Awesome Band

First, her eyes got wide with terror. Second, her breathing halted and her heart beat heavily in her chest as she took in the word.

Werewolf.

Olivera backed away from Stiles.

"Ollie-"

"Stay away from me." It came out as a low defensive growl and Olivera didn't care. Turning, she ran from the field to the parking lot.

She fumbled a little as she pulled her keys from her pocket. Opening the door, an arm from behind shut it then spun her around.

Olivera was officially face to face with Derek Hale. She blinked rapidly wondering if she was just seeing things, but she wasn't imagining the rugged good looks, leather jacket or the cold stare that was being imbedded into her. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"What you know? What that idiot that plays bench warmer told you?" Derek said. Olivera's glasses slid down her nose. Derek reached up and pushed them up. "You can't tell anybody. You're not even supposed to know. You tell anyone and I mean anybody. Understand?"

Olivera nodded quickly knowing that she probably looked like a bobble head. She could feel that there was a threat underneath what he said. It only made what Stiles told her that more real. Derek took a few steps back from her and she took the opportunity to get in her car. She locked the doors and started her car.

Derek watched as she spun out of the parking lot. He looked over in the direction of the lacrosse field and saw Stiles watching him. Derek smirked and waggled his eyebrows once, cockily. He knew he was a badass and he used it to his advantage.

* * *

Olivera tossed her book-bag aside and sat down at her computer. Her fingers raced across the keyboard as eyes did the same. Stiles and Derek were both dead serious about this werewolf thing. Maybe they were losing their marbles. Olivera hadn't seen any sign of Scott being a werewolf.

Were people just crazy?

Olivera read page after page and soon enough she was enticed by it. She read about full moons and full transformations and partial transformations and even about this herb called wolfsbane which supposedly harmed them. She rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on from all of this reading. Pushing back from her computer, she looked up at the ceiling trying to take in what Stiles told her. Thoughts swirled through her head.

_Be prepared. For what? Anything._

_Scott's a werewolf._

_What you know? What that idiot benchwarmer told you? You can't tell anybody. _

"I need aspirin." Olivera grumbled to herself. She got up and went downstairs.

She took her time getting a glass of water and the aspirin from the downstairs bathroom. Being precautious, she even locked the downstairs door before going back upstairs. She slowed down about halfway up the stairs upon hearing a thud sound. There's someone in the house, she thought. Strangely, she wasn't afraid, but curious.

Olivera went back downstairs quietly so she didn't make a sound and grabbed a kitchen knife just in case. She thought about grabbing the cleaver, but figured that would be overdoing it. She made her way back up the stairs slowly. It all felt like a bad horror movie and by being the one carrying the knife she'd lose. She felt dumb thinking it, but she hoped it wasn't a damned werewolf like what Stiles said. A vision of a big hairy wolf foaming blood at the mouth popped into her head next making her shudder.

She made it to the top of the stairs and peeked into her room only to sigh in relief. Isaac was sitting in her room with a confused expression. Olivera slapped her forehead just remembering that he said to expect some sort of surprise. She started laughing at herself and walked into her room.

"There you are." He said, but the confused look remained as he watched her laugh with a knife in her hand.

"I thought you were a serial killer." She laughed. She set the knife on her desk by her computer. Isaac began to laugh as well. "I feel better knowing you're not a killer."

Olivera sat back in her chair and exited from her search on the computer. Then she turned and looked at him.

"How was practice?" she asked.

"Exhausting."

"Does your dad know you're here?"

"He doesn't need to know everything in my life." He smirked as he got up from the edge of her bed and paced to the other side of the room. Olivera could feel it now. There was a tension in the room. What kind of tension was had yet to be determined. Olivera turned back to her computer deciding to check her e-mail thinking that it would be enough to distract from she'd begun to think.

"So, uh, are you going to make a habit of coming through my window?" Olivera asked.

"Maybe." Olivera's body tensed as she felt his pressed weight on the back of her chair from him leaning on it and looking over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Occupying myself." She replied. Isaac nodded as he looked at her. Olivera resisted the urge to shiver and exited from her e-mail. Then she spun to face him. "Up for a movie or some sort of entertainment since you've invited yourself in?"

"I could be." He pulled her up from her chair by her wrists. Olivera didn't have a chance to catch herself and landed against his chest where he caught her. She could feel the muscle through his shirt and couldn't help the wistful thought that came to mind.

Silence fell between the two and Olivera couldn't get herself to look up at him. Nervousness had taken over again and thinking straight was becoming impossible. Olivera pulled away and fixed her glasses which tried to sit sideways on her face. She was starting to get fed up with trying to fix them whenever they decided to slide down her nose and such.

"I'll um-well I'll go find a movie. You like horror?" she asked. "I have almost every horror movie."

Isaac didn't say anything at first. Olivera raised her eyebrows at him wondering why he wasn't following. He grinned and followed her. He roamed into her kitchen making himself at home by rummaging through the cupboards and fridge. He pulled a can of soad from the fridge then moved back to the living room where Olivera was finally able to pick a movie. They were all to good so it was hard to pick. Really gory or just gory? Then there was the choice of killers. Those that kill you in your dreams, those that hack you up with a machete, those who let you kill yourself just to get you to value your life, those who chase you in a ghost face mask. Lots of choices. Olivera settled with the killer who kills in dreams. It was her favorite anyway.

Isaac settled back on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Comfortable?" Olivera asked after putting the DVD in.

"Getting there." He joked. Olivera scoffed and sat beside him. His arm slid around her and he pulled her closer. Neither of them said anything, but just went with it.

Olivera was tense, but getting a few minutes into the movie she'd relaxed. Isaac laughed as she spoke with the movie.

"Where's your hall pass." She screeched. "Screw your pass."

"You know this movie too well." Olivera shrugged feeling kind of proud about it.

"There aren't very good horror movies anymore…it's sad. Oh wait there was one I remember, the one with the ventriloquist dolls." Isaac shivered unpleasantly. He knew what movie she meant. "I hate the clown part. I hate clowns period."

"I'm there with you. Those dolls are scary as hell." He said. Olivera laughed lightly.

"It's a good one though." She said.

"Yeah, just remind me to throw you out front like a shield whenever there's a killer after us."

"Hey!" Olivera hit him playfully. He caught her pathetic fist and lifted his eyebrows at her daring her to do it again. She scowled at him playfully. They sat there in a staring contest and Olivera didn't notice him moving closer to her till his nose brushed lightly across hers. He's going to kiss me, she thought. Her heart raced and she didn't even know if she could kiss right. Was there a right way or did one just wing it?

A screech in the driveway and lights flashing through the window had Olivera flying back in her seat and looking in the direction of the front door.

"Oh no." she breathed. "Go."

She rushed Isaac up the stairs and turned as the front door opened and her mom came in.

"Mom?" Olivera said confused. "You're home early."

She looked at the clock by the TV. It was only nine-thirty.

"Real early." Olivera cocked her head to the side.

"There was another murder." Olivera felt a sudden cold come over her.

"Wh-what?" Olivera stammered.

"It was some guy in the woods and I thought of you instantly and wanted to come home and check on you."

"Oh." Olivera said. That's cool mom, it just would've been nicer if you could've done that when there wasn't a boy here, she thought. "Well, um, I'm going to study so…goodnight."

Olivera turned and raced up the stairs not bothering to shut the movie off. She shut the door behind her and let out a relief sigh.

"Isaac?" she whispered.

"Olivera." Her mom opened the door behind her nearly hitting her with it.

"Yes mom?" she said trying not to show any panic.

"I got you something." She smiled and held out a bag. Olivera took it. It was heavy. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out a book. Another medical book, she thought.

"Thanks." Olivera said blankly. She gave her mom the best fake smile she could pull off and said goodnight again.

The moment she shut the door Olivera threw the book across the room. She had bought the book four weeks ago. It was nice enough for her mom to pay attention.

The closet creaked open and Isaac poked his head out.

"She gone?" he asked. Olivera nodded.

"There was another murder so my mom isn't going anywhere. You'll have to go." She said apologetically.

"It's fine." Isaac said. He made his way towards the window and sat on the sill with one leg out it and one leg still firmly on the carpet. "Before I forget."

Isaac leaned over and kissed Olivera. Usually having one's breath taken away was a figure of speech, but Olivera literally had it taken. She didn't expect him to kiss her. Hell, she expected this all to be some joke she could shrug off later on more than she expected it to be real. His lips moved along her with ease and Olivera only fell deeper into it.

"I wanted to do that since I jumped through the window." He said when they finally parted.

"Why me?" she asked slightly confused, but totally blissful. "I'm a total nerd with a big mouth. I don't get it."

"Because I can and because I like you. You don't seem to be afraid of anything." He said. A grin played at his lips. The lips that Olivera wanted to kiss again and she did. Isaac moaned into it. Olivera could feel her cheeks heat up as he reached to caress them.

"You have to go." She breathed pulling away even though she didn't want to.

"You sure?"

"Yes." She said feeling pouty. Isaac pecked her on the lips then ducked out the window and climbed down from the roof to her lawn.

He looked up at her window half tempted to climb back up.

"You could protect her from whatever is murdering those people out there."

Derek stepped out from the shadows and stood by Isaac.

"Derek, go away."

"There was another murder tonight." Derek said. Isaac clenched his fist tightly at his side.

"I'll think about it." Isaac said. Turning he walked down the sidewalk towards home. Derek looked up at the teenage girl's window then walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Olivera closed her window then spun around and got onto her computer. She logged onto Skype and clicked on Stiles.

"Ollie." He said as if shocked. She couldn't blame him after the way she'd ran away from him.

"There was another murder." She said.

"Meet us in the library tomorrow." He said then cut the feed. It was short and to the point.

* * *

"Okay, I'm here. Now what?" Olivera said the moment she stepped into the library.

She was yanked aside by Allison and led to the back of the library where she saw Stiles looking in a book and Scott was pacing. The only one that seemed calm was Danny who was leaning back against the wall.

"So…" Olivera said cutting the silence away. "You're a werewolf. That must mean that Allison is a witch."

"I'm a hunter actually." She said. Olivera looked at her sharply then she looked at Scott.

"So a 'werewolf' is dating a hunter? That's a really bad joke." Olivera said. That was followed by Stiles's laughter. Everyone just stared at him. He stopped abruptly.

"I didn't think about it till now. It's kind of—nevermind." He said awkwardly.

"This isn't a joke Ollie." Scott said seriously.

"You're right. It isn't, but what makes you think I'll believe you?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Scott growled in her direction. By instinct she backed away from him. A sound like what he'd made didn't come out of a normal teenager. She watched as his eyes glowed then returned to their natural eye color.

"Enough proof?" Danny asked. Olivera just nodded.

"Wait. What about Derek?" Olivera asked.

"Stay away from him." Scott said seriously. "He's an alpha and he's dangerous."

"I caught the gist of that when he told me to keep my mouth shut." Olivera said. Alpha. She read about that. He was the head wolf of the pack.

* * *

Over the next few days Olivera split up her time as she had become extremely busy somehow. She started hanging out at lacrosse practices for both Isaac and Stiles. Erica tagged along most of the time for the sake to catch a glimpse at the spaz she had crush on. Olivera thought it was hilarious. The two would be perfect for each other.

Olivera also made time for her and Isaac alone which wasn't too difficult since her parents weren't home too often. He still snuck through the window even though they weren't there. He said it was more fun that way.

In between all of that time she was meeting up with Stiles, Scott, Danny and Allison to help them try to unravel what this monster was that was killing people.

"I'm not finding anything." Olivera breathed out exhausted. "So, I'm going home."

Danny and Stiles waved goodbye as she left the library. It was nearly five in the evening.

Olivera took her time as she made it to her car. Summer was creeping its way up closer. The light warm breeze was a hint that it wouldn't be long.

"You know, you shouldn't be out heer at night." Olivera turned to see Jackson walking behind her. He walked to his own car which was only a few spots down from her.

"I can take care of myself. What are you doing here anyway?" Olivera asked.

"Getting in some extra practice." He said simply. "Bye Ollie."

Olivera gulped feeling anxious suddenly. It wasn't what he said, it was how he said it. Hurriedly, she got into her car and made her way for Erica's house. Tonight she promised she'd stay.

"Finally!" Erica exclaimed when Olivera got there. "I am seriously having a problem with you having a boyfriend now. He's taking up all of my time."

"Your time?" Olivera scoffed as she dropped her bag on the floor. Erica shrugged with a smile. The two of them talked for a while before settling in for a movie and falling asleep. Erica kept going on about the murders. She was fascinated by them. The killer paralyzed its victim by slicing the back of its neck then used some sort of device to claw them. If only she knew it wasn't an ordinary killer, Olivera thought before sleep took her.

In the morning Olivera ate breakfast then left to her house. She had homework to catch up on and she planned on using all of today for it. There would nobody in her house except for her. For hours she read and studied not that she really needed to study. It was a good way of not thinking about the supernatural side of her life that she'd been brought into.

"My brain is melting." She said to herself. The phone rang downstairs and she took it as a sign to take a break. She reached it by the third ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Where are you?" It was Isaac.

"Well…I was studying then I had to come downstairs to answer the phone." She answered.

"Why don't you come upstairs and not study?"

"I don't know about that." She said in a teasing tone. "That would mean I have to walk all the way upstairs."

"That's okay." He said calmly. "I'll just go then."

Olivera scowled at the phone as a sly grin spread across her face.

"Okay!" she said then hung up. She took the stairs slowly. When she got to her room she saw he was leaning against her window with a cocky look on his face. She leaned against her doorway and stared at him trying not to laugh. "Man, I'm good at calling bluffs."

"Hmf."he rolled his eyes. Olivera just stared at him enjoying the view. He met her eyes and caught the lustful look. A single thought ran across his mind right then.

You could protect her from whatever is killing those people out there.

Isaac pushed off of the window and sauntered towards her. Olivera didn't move once from her spot. Isaac wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. He cared about her, a lot. He didn't want to think that she could be attacked again.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It was smooth and sweet.

"Mmmm, I love these moments." Olivera mumbled pulling away only a little. Isaac smiled widely before kissing her again. He reached out and closed her bedroom door.

* * *

Isaac made it home before his dad did later that night. Derek was waiting on the front porch.

"I've been patient enough. I need to know if I can count on you." Derek said.

"I don't know alright. It's a lot to take in." Isaac said.

"This is a chance to change your life around. Take control of it. No one would refuse such an offer." Derek said.

Isaac knew he was right. Nobody would refuse this. If he took it he would be able to keep his dad off his back and he could keep both Erica and Olivera safe. He'd be stronger, faster, and all around better. It would probably even get him more field time.

"Fine. You win." He said.

* * *

**Well? Whatcha think? It's not best, but it puts things together I figure. Review:)**


	4. To Be Omega Or Not To Be

**Thank you, you sweet reviewers and followers.**

**TeamBlaus4EVER, quietshadowwolf, Derekhalelover, and to all the 'guests as well who've reviewed. You guys ask for more and I write more. **

**I love Isaac and Ollie too. I just figured that the side characters should have a story too and so here it is. Let's find out what's going on now that Olivera has joined up with Scott and Isaac is joining Derek.**

* * *

"Have you seen Isaac lately?" Olivera asked Erica. Erica shook her head as she took a bite out of her apple as she glanced over at Stiles. He was in deep conversation with Scott. His hands were showing great exclamation as he waved them around. Danny was laughing at him.

"It's weird." Erica said looking back at Olivera. "He hasn't been around a lot lately. Has he been making his usual late night window entries?"

"How do you know about that?" Olivera asked skeptically.

"He looks the type." She shrugged. Olivera chuckled. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

**After school?**

Olivera answered then put the phone back in her pocket. The two of them were talking about a party that would be going on next weekend. Lydia was holding it at her house. They didn't find out till the last minute though which meant that they weren't invited.

"Hey Olivera!" Jackson's voice rang through the cafeteria. A few heads turned in her direction, but she just ignored them.

"Let's go." Olivera said. She wanted to avoid whatever humiliating thing he was going to do.

The two of them got up and hurried for the exit. They made it halfway down the hall before Jackson had run to catch up to them. He stepped in front of his path.

"Why did you run away?" he asked. He ignored Erica's presence.

"I didn't feel like being embarrassed." She replied defensively. What do you want, she thought.

"Oh." He said. It was easy to tell that he was thinking about all the other times he'd done so. "Well, I was just going to invite you to the party next weekend."

"I can't." Olivera answered immediately. Why would she want to go anyway? It's just a reason for teens to grope each other drunkenly.

"Why not?" he asked. His eyebrows furrowed. Erica wanted to the answer to that too.

"Because I'm not in your 'in' crowd." She answered.

"Just say you'll go?"

"Why's it important?" Erica wanted to know as well.

"Because you're Isaac's girl. That's why."

It dawned on Olivera right then. She was a jock's girl. That's why. Go figure.

"I'll go if Erica is invited as well." Olivera said matter of factly. Erica's eye went big.

"Fine." Jackson said. He walked off mumbling about what a complicated girl she was and if all smart chicks were like that. Olivera and Erica just stared after him worriedly.

"Weird." Olivera said.

"Wow, we got invited to a party." Erica said dazed. The two of them had never gone to a party Her face went into shock next and Olivera thought she was about to have a seizure. "I have nothing to wear!"

Olivera's face went flat and she walked away from her best friend. Erica had no idea what else there was to be worried about. Olivera was pretty sure that she wasn't going.

* * *

"You were invited and Lydia ignored me like she's done since the beginning of time." Stiles said. "Let me be your plus one…please?"

He looked at Scott with a pouty face.

"Allison's my plus one dude." Scott said. Stiles's head hung, but popped up a second later with a bright smile.

"Allison isn't your plus one since she's friends with her though." He said. Scott thought about it and nodded knowing he was right.

"Fine, but you're driving."

"Sweet!" Stiles said. "Hey Ollie!"

Olivera looked up from where she was. Her nose was buried in a book as she walked. She weaved between people easily or they just moved out of the way. She smiled at the boys and walked over to where they stood at Scott's locker. She'd begun hanging out with often. Just not in school. It was better that way.

"Something weird happened today." Olivera said.

"Really?" Stiles said curiously.

"Yeah, Jackson actually chased me down and invited me to Lydia's party." She said. Her head cocked to the side as she still thought about the encounter. "Whatever though. I'm not sure that I'll even go. I got Erica invited though."

"And you couldn't have put in a word for me!" Stiles exclaimed in shock.

"Dude, she's my best friend. You're just…Stiles." Olivera looked at him strangely.

"Whoa." Stiles said next looking past her.

"Stiles, it's not like it was an insult, well, not completely, okay a little bit."

"No," Stiles said not really caring. He pointed past her.

Olivera spun around to see what caught his attention. Stiles wasn't the only one staring either as Isaac Lahey walked down the hall. Olivera wasn't sure what she was staring at, but the tall and handsome who seemed to be getting a thrill out of this entrance as was making his way towards her. His eyes bored into her and she felt as if she were melting under his stare. Was this hot guy her boyfriend? she couldn't complain...much.

Olivera didn't have a chance to say hello because the moment he reached her he kissed her. A wave, no, a tsunami of passion washed over her. Isaac pressed her up against the lockers as his lips remained locked with hers. Stiles and Scott exchanged looks then Scott's eyes looked sharply at Isaac. Stiles saw his eyes change.

"If that's how you're going to greet me every time you're away for a while then I don't mind." Olivera joked when the couple came up for air. She looked him up and down not minding the change that had come over him. He felt stronger physically for what Olivera felt. Isaac smirked. "Where were you?"

"I had to go to a cousin's. Family problems." He lied nonchalantly, but Olivera let him play it off. She tugged on his leather jacket and kissed him once more.

"I have class." She said with a smile that said she was very interested in him.

"See you later then." He said huskily. Olivera watched him saunter off as did several other girls. She smirked at her own thoughts. I have him and you won't ever have him, she thought. She was okay with that.

"We have to talk like now." Stiles said pulling her from the hall into an empty classroom followed by Scott as she tried to walk away. Olivera nearly fell over as he did.

"What?" she asked alarmed. she looked at both of them like they were morons.

"Your boyfriend's a werewolf." Scott said. He looked serious and his senses were going into overdrive. "I'm not kidding. You need to be careful. Derek's behind this."

"How do you know?"

"I didn't do that to him." Scott said. Olivera looked down at the floor then at Stiles.

"What do we do then? I can't avoid him. I'm kind of dating him."

"That could be a good thing." Stiles said looking at Scott. They both had the same idea. Olivera caught on quickly.

"I'm not playing your little mole. No. End of story." Olivera said gravely. Stiles and Scott gave her pleading looks, but it didn't work. Olivera just pushed past them and left.

* * *

"I don't know!" Olivera exclaimed into her skipped going to see Stiles and Scott after school and was surfing her computer trying to save herself from boredom and not think about what Isaac had now become. Erica was yapping in her ear about what to wear next weekend, but the distraction wasn't working. Olivera still thought about Isaac. She wanted to ask her own questions for her benefit, but it didn't feel like a good idea.

'How do you not know? You're great with fashion. I mean you don't care what you wear, but when you put your mind to it you can really put an outfit together. Plus, you're my best friend. You're supposed to help me with this kind of thing.' Erica whined.

Olivera sighed. What to wear was the least of her worries right now.

"Wait what?" Olivera said. She didn't catch what Erica had said next.

'Nevermind.' Erica said. 'I will try to figure this out and I will shock you.'

"Then I will prepare for the shocking." Olivera laughed. "I'm going to go."

'Alright. See you tomorrow.' The line clicked and Olivera set her phone aside.

She clicked video call on her computer.

"Ollie. What's up?"

"I imagine you know, Danny. You're the neutral one so I thought I'd talk to you. Things are getting hazy and quick. Does Derek know about whatever that monster is? Its killing?"

"After the encounter I heard Scott had with him the other night? I think he knows. I also think he's building a pack. Be careful." Danny said. Olivera didn't like the sound of what he said. A pack. Who'd be next then? "Stiles found out something though and we're looking around for it."

"What?" Olivera's curiousity was piqued.

"It's call a bestiary?" Olivera could tell that he was wondering about if he said it right. "It holds descriptions, strengths, weaknesses, and most importantly what creatures are roaming around…anywhere."

"There's other things?" Danny shrugged. Her brain went on alert thinking about what other things could be out whereas he didn't seem so bothered. "Well, are there any leads?"

"Allison thinks that her parents might have one being their hunters etc."

"It sure would be useful if she wasn't disowned." Olivera said running a hand through her hair restlessly.

"I'm right there with you."

"I guess we plan a mission then. Allison and I can check out the house, but the only problem is that we have to know when they won't be there."

"Is that a good idea?"

"I don't care if it is or not. You guys can think of it as an initiation." Olivera said.

"Fine." Danny sighed. "Do not get yourself killed."

"I'm not that dumb." Olivera said bluntly. "As a matter of fact I'm not dumb at all."

"I'll let the others know alright?"

Olivera nodded.

"I have to go. I have a job interview later."

"Where?"

"The local bookstore. I'm finding it hard to fill up my time." She said. "Bye."

"Bye."

The interview wasn't until tomorrow, but Olivera was going to head down to the bookstore anyway. She'd been there a few times and found some really amazing reads. For instance, she found a first edition of Moby Dick. She'd even found books of The Odyssey. She didn't have all of them, but it was a working progress. It was unbelievable how books ended up in the little shop on the corner.

Olivera drove and parked across the street from it.

"The Little Shop on the Corner." She looked at the painted wooden sign hanging above the door. "Catchy."

The sun was setting now and it made Olivera nervous to be out after dark anymore. She jogged across the street and into the bookstore.

"Olivera?"

Olivera spun to see Ms. Clantell, the bookstore owner come from the back of the store. The woman was a total sweetheart and just as much of a bookworm as Olivera. She helped order Olivera's medical and vet books actually.

"Hi." Olivera smiled.

"I thought your interview wasn't until tomorrow."

"Oh, it is. I just wanted to browse and maybe read a little."

"Okay." Ms. Clantell said with a smile. "Oh and by the way?"

Olivera turned before being completely immersed in the bookshelves.

"Yes?"

"You got the job. You can start tomorrow." Olivera smiled uncontrollably. Her day just got even better. She danced down the walk way as she looked at the shelves.

Olivera spent the next few hours getting lost in books some of which she used to read when she was younger like Dr. Seuss. She was consumed in different little worlds.

"Olivera?"

Olivera looked up from The Picture of Dorian Gray. Ms. Clantell stood over her.

"I'm closing up doll. Why don't you just take the book with you." She said.

"Really!" Olivera said with excitement. "Okay. See you tomorrow then."

Olivera closed the book and got up from the floor where she had settled and walked out of the bookstore. Along the ride home she blasted the radio not caring who could hear it.

* * *

The lights were off in the house when she got home. That only told that her mom was still at work. Olivera hoped she would never be like them when she got older. She didn't want to be the person who never had time for family.

"I'm home!" she called out after going inside and closing the front door behind her.

"Welcome home."

Olivera didn't expect a response. She looked up the stairs to see Isaac at the top of them. A content smile spread across her face. She dropped her purse and book on the couch and made her way upstairs where he waited. She certainly loved when he dropped by. Tonight would be a little different though. She had questions for him and she had a strong feeling that it wouldn't end well either. She just hoped that he had control over his beastly side.

Isaac wrapped his arms around her waist the moment she made to the top and kissed her. Olivera pulled away quickly. Isaac just looked at her worriedly.

"We need to talk." She said.

"About what?" he sighed. He dropped his arms to his side and walked a few steps.

"I know what you are." The words came out in a stutter. Isaac narrowed his eyes at her as his face turned serious. Olivera gulped nervously. "You're a-a"

She couldn't even get herself to say it.

"You're like Scott and Derek." She said. A long and heavy silence formed between the couple. Isaac couldn't even look at her.

"How do you know that?" he asked in a quiet voice. He looked at her with soft eyes.

"Scott." She said.

"You've been hanging with him?" Isaac asked brashly. Olivera took a step back to put more distance between herself and him. Should could tell he didn't like the sound of her being friends with Scott.

"I have. After I was attacked-"

"So for the last two months you two have been getting all buddy buddy." He stated.

"Whatever attacked me wasn't' human Issac!" Olivera exclaimed defensively. "They offered to help me and I'm helping them find out whatever is killing people. It would feel nice to be safe."

"I can't believe this." he breathed. The last thing he expected was for Olivera to already be involved in this and with Scott no less.

"I can't believe you'd want to be like them. What are you apart of Derek's pack?" Isaac didn't say anything. Olivera shook her head in disbelief. "Don't stay. He'll put you in danger. He's doing all of this to get power as an alpha."

"You sure know a lot." Isaac chuckled.

"I do read you know!" Olivera exclaimed agitated that people seemed shocked by her knowledge. "Just get out okay? Please."

"I can't. I do that and I belong nowhere. I'd be an-"

"Omega. I know." She said. "Isaac you wouldn't be in danger of everyone. It'll be better."

"Better?" Isaac scoffed. "I won't be able defend myself let alone-nevermind. And do you really think i'd stand a chance against hunters? I'm sure you know about them. I wouldn't even survive. Look, it's better this way. Derek isn't the bad guy."

Olivera shook her head. She couldn't believe this. She could feel that they were pulling apart. For what he'd become, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to hold onto him.

"Isaac…" she breathed. He reached out to touch her, but she backed away. "I can't…I can't. "

Isaac had her hand in the next second. He could see the hard choice she was making and he did not want her to make it. He didn't do this just to lose the one person he cared about and who cared about him.

Olivera didn't understand how he wouldn't become Omega. He wouldn't be alone. He would have Stiles...okay not a good example, but there was Scott and Allison and Danny. If Allison could go all Omega from her family then he could. Granted, Allison wasn't a werewolf, but still.

"Don't Ollie. Please. You're the only good thing I have in my life right now."

"And I can't keep thinking about you working with Derek. He's dangerous and I have no reason to doubt Scott. If you just split away from Derek...you'd have us. You wouldn't be alone." Olivera said feeling tears well up. Isaac caressed her cheek sweetly wanting to make all the frustration between them vanish.

"I told Derek i would help him with whatever the hell is out there. I will not let Derek come between us. Understand?" he said. His eyes met her green ones as he ran his hand through her soft red hair.

"He already is."

"I'm stronger, faster, my senses are in overdrive. I can here your erratic heartbeat which by the way is driving me crazy. You have no idea. I can also smell the kiwi shampoo you used recently. He won't come between us okay? I won't let him." he assured her. "Scott and his crew better not interfere either though I think Scott would understand since he's with Allison."

Olivera nodded. Isaac laid his forehead against hers and held her. It comforted Olivera that he was so His arms wound around her comfortingly. He wasn't going to lose her because of this.

"We'll make it."

"I don't know."

The two of them laid down for a while without saying much. Isaac found comfort in listening to her breathing and holding her. See was his and he'd never wanted something so much. It didn't start out like this, but developed into this.

Olivera had nothing more to say. She didn't want him involved with Derek and for good reason. Granted, she didn't know everything about the man, but she knew enough not to trust him. It made her wonder if she could trust Isaac now.

She fell asleep in his arms and it nearly felt like they were normal. It was dreamless and black. Sometime while she was sleeping though she couldn't breathe. It was as if she were being suffocating. She tried to move, but couldn't get away from it.

Her eyes shot open and a dark figure stood over her. Isaac was gone. The dark figure stared at her with red glowing eyes.

"Derek." She barely made out.

"Stay away from Isaac. He's not like you anymore. If you can do that then maybe I'll consider letting you join me. Stay away." He growled. Olivera could barely breathe and she could swear that she felt sharp claws digging into her throat.

Derek was gone after his harsh words. Olivera sat up and took in a long deep breath. Looking over, she saw that her window was open and a light breeze was coming in making her curtain flow. She hurried over to it nearly tripping and slammed it shut then locked. Loud uncontrollable sobs sounded throughout her bedroom as she held her neck and crawled to her bed. She'd never felt so scared.

* * *

**So…Isaac's a werewolf now and Olivera is digging in deeper to the supernatural side of life. **

**Review! 3**


	5. Seized Assests

**Hello Fellow Readers! **

**Thank you to my reviewers: orcafan1 You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Olivera walked into school, her eyes looked down at the linoleum as she walked. She pushed her glasses up her nose and fixed the yellow scarf around her neck that hid the large handprint bruise around her neck. It happened to match her purple top luckily. She didn't sleep after his visit last night. She could only visualize his red eyes and it made her shudder.

"Hey!" Erica called with a smile. Olivera returned the smile and hoped it didn't look like a grimace.

"I called last night, but you didn't pick up." Erica said. She wore a worried look on her face.

"Sorry. I was probably in the shower." Olivera lied. She'd heard the phone call. She just chose not to answer. It's not that she didn't want to. There were more important things than what to wear to the party of the year next weekend.

"It's cool." Erica said. "So am I staying at you house tonight?"

"Sure thing." Olivera smiled. Looking past Erica she saw Isaac coming down the hall. He offered her a smile. Olivera heard Derek's words in her head instantly and walked off in the opposite direction quickly. Isaac moved to follow her, but stopped knowing it would be pointless to pursue her.

Was she still bothered about Him being in league with Derek? Maybe it was him looking to Derek as the leader. Isaac decided to wait till lunch to talk with her that is if he could last that long. He wanted to talk to her now. He saw the way she stared at him. It was as if she were frightened of him almost.

* * *

"Nice scarf there Ollie." Stiles commented as she walked past him and Scott. "Plan on strangling anyone with it?"

Olivera smirked and looked back at him.

"I might have somebody in mind." She said joking back. Stiles made a strangling, choking gesture and fell back into the lockers. Scott rolled his eyes and looked at Olivera. His head cocked to the side as he watched her pull her scarf a little tighter around her neck nervously.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Of course." She said with a smile. Scott shrugged.

"Okay."

"Hey Ollie!" Erica said perkily as she came up alongside Olivera. Olivera swung an arm around her best friend.

"Oh nothing. Stiles was just asking me to strangle him." Olivera said. Erica looked at Stiles strangely with her head lopsided. He opened his mouth to try and defend himself, but decided not to even bother. Olivera took enjoyment as she watched the two fall into easy conversation. Scott moved around them and to Olivera's side.

"You're trying to hook them up aren't you?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not doing a thing. They're doing on their own." She said.

"If it gets him off of Lydia I'm all for it. I like Erica. She's sweet and reminds me of a jumping bean." Scott said. Olivera laughed at his description of Erica. It wasn't what she expected and was shockingly the nicest thing anyone had said about her. "Where does she get the energy?"

"I honestly don't know and Stiles likes Lydia? She's a bitch!" Olivera blurted.

"I know."

"Well, I gotta get to class. I'll talk to you guys later. Look after Erica in gym okay? People love to harsh on her." Olivera said. Scott nodded then interrupted Erica and Stiles who were now arguing over Star Wars and made their way to the gym.

Olivera made her way towards Art class. She mostly stared off into dreamland during that class. It wasn't her favorite and she couldn't wait for it to be over. Even more so, Jackson who took the class decided to sit with her since she'd started dating Isaac. Danny had joined her too at the table. It didn't matter where else she sat. She constantly heard about lacrosse and it made her miss being a loser. At least then she didn't have to listen to nothing, but blah blah blahdy blah.

"Shut up!" she nearly yelled at the two halfway through the class. They both turned their heads to look at her with an estranged look. Olivera pursed her lips together regretting her outburst.

Olivera looked down at her sketch. It was supposed to be something that would represent you and your life. All she came up with was three spirals meeting each other in the center. She'd seen it on the internet the day that Stiles had told her that Scott was a werewolf. It was the only thing she could think of and it was more of Scott's life than her own.

She sighed heavily and put her pencil down. Resting her head on her hand she heard a rush of people down the hall. Her head shot up and other people were getting up and going to see what the ruckus was. Olivera squeezed through the entire class into the hall where she nearly got ran over by two paramedics and a gurney with Erica on it.

"No…" Olivera breathed. She chased after the paramedics not caring that several other students left their classrooms and followed. Olivera shouldered the principal in the process of her pursuit of Erica.

"Olivera Minicky!" the principal called after her. Olivera paid no mind and followed her best friend outside to the Ambulance.

"What happened!" she said frantically.

"She's had a seizure." One of the paramedics answered.

"I'm coming with!" Olivera said. She moved to get in the ambulance where Erica was, but was stopped by one of the paramedics. The moment he laid his hand on her shoulder she punched him in the nose. She got in the ambulance and took Erica's hand.

"Please be okay." She said.

"I'm not dying." Erica croaked. Olivera let out a laugh in relief.

The paramedic she hit got in across the face sat across from Olivera. The other paramedic who was checking Erica's pulse snickered.

"Young lady! Get out of that ambulance." The principal bellowed. Several students had their phones out video recording everything. Olivera noticed Isaac first. He wore a worried look and she knew it was more for Erica.

"No! You can suspend me all you like, but I'm going." Olivera said seriously. She was nearly ready to hit him in the nose just like she did the paramedic. She helped close the van doors and the vehicle pulled out of the school parking lot. Danny who'd followed like the rest of the student population looked at the principal who just watched the ambulance go. A sly smirk played at his lips.

"Not good." Danny mumbled.

* * *

Olivera paced back and forth in the hospital as she awaited her mom and Scott's mom to finish up with Erica. She rubbed her neck then winced. She forgot that it had forgotten all about the bruising.

"Hey," Scott started as he came rushing down the hall. Olivera looked over in surprise. "Is she okay? We came as soon as we could."

"Your mom and my mom are still with her." Olivera said. Stiles rounded the same corner Scott had come around.

"I heard you told the principal off."

"It felt pretty good." Olivera admitted.

"Maybe so, but that's Allison's alleged grandfather." Stiles said. Olivera could tell that Stiles as trying not laugh. She just face palmed herself.

"Ollie?"

All three of the teenagers turned to greet Olivera's mom. She looked surprised that Scott and Stiles were there.

"Is she okay?" Olivera asked.

"Did you know that Erica had stopped taking her medicine?" Olivera looked puzzled. Erica hadn't been taking her meds?

"No, I didn't." Olivera replied. Her mom just nodded.

"She's okay now, but maybe you three should let her rest."

"But mom-"

"No Ollie." Her mom interrupted. "Go home. I had to fix that paramedics nose. You know, the one you broke? I also called Erica's parents already. You can talk more tomorrow. You too boys."

"He deserved it! He was being and ass!" Olivera exclaimed.

"Ollie!" Her mom said in a hushed voice. "Stop embarrassing me and go home."

Olivera exhaled angrily then spun on her heel and stormed out of the hospital. She fixed her scarf a little bit. It was getting really annoying and kind of itchy.

"Can you drop me off at my car?" Olivera asked.

"Sure thing chicken wing." Stiles said as he twirled his keys on his finger.

"Actually," she changed her mind. "Would you mind if I stayed with you tonight? I'm sick of being home alone and Erica isn't there so-"

"Yeah, you just have to crawl through the window like Scott can."

"No." Olivera said flatly. "I'll take the front door."

"I tried." Stiles mumbled. Olivera smirked and tightened her scarf a little.

"Why do you keep fixing your scarf?" Scott asked as they walked to Stiles's jeep.

"Because it's uncomfortable." She grumbled. Scott stared at her skeptically from behind. Something was up with her. She was hiding something. Scott sped up to catch up with her and pulled her scarf from her neck.

"Scott!" Olivera yelled. Both Stiles and Scott stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the marks on her throat. Olivera tried to hide them at first, but found it pointless with the looks of despair. She looked away from them. The two of them stepped closer to her to comfort her, but she still couldn't look at them.

"Did Isaac do this to you?" Scott growled clearly angry now. Stiles was observing the bruising.

"No." Olivera replied. "I'm not exactly talking to him."

"Who did this then? It looks as if they nearly crushed your larynx." Scott tilted Olivera's head back. She winced as he touched her neck.

"It was Derek." She said. Saying who it was made her feel as if she had just given herself a death warrant. Olivera thought about Isaac right then. She wanted to see him so much, but the possibility of that happening was getting farther and farther away.

* * *

Erica was lying on her side. She'd stopped crying. She imagined that her latest seizure was on YouTube by now. It made her feel sick.

A light knock caught her attention.

"Go away!" she surly. She heard the door open. "I said go-"

She stopped midsentence as she sat up and saw who had entered. It wasn't Olivera or her mom.

"You." She said starting to feel scared.

"Me." Derek smiled. He stepped closer to her. "What if I told you, I could change your life."

Erica gulped feeling uneasy and she really wished Olivera was here with her. A small whimper escaped her.

* * *

**Wow…So now you know Olivera's last name. That's new. Olivera just can't seem to stay out of trouble. A lot more trouble is on the way. Review!**

**P.S my favorite part was Ollie hitting the paramedic the least? Her not seeing Isaac. :(**


	6. Dying Less Physically

**Okay, this week's Teen Wolf was freaking intense. I really can't wait till next #moonday. **

**Thank you to my reviewers: XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX, madison. , orcafan1, and 'guest's **

**You guys are great. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Olivera and Stiles got out of the jeep and entered his house. It was smaller than Olivera's, but she thought it was quaint. She could see a story in it. There were marks on the inside of the doorframe. They were probably to scale Stiles's growth through the years. Going in further she saw pictures of his family. It didn't look fake.

"Dad's working so he probably won't even know you were here." Stiles said. He went to the kitchen and looked through the fridge for something to eat Olivera guessed.

"Great." Olivera said blankly. She didn't know if that was good or bad.

"What?" Stiles asked catching onto the tone in her voice. He peeked into the living room where she stood.

"Introducing a girl to your dad would probably clear you of moron status." She laughed. He just sneered at her. "Awe, did I hurt your feelings?"

She still laughed. Making fun of him was too easy.

"No." Stiles pouted. Olivera shrugged not really caring. "Can I ask you something?"

Olivera nodded.

"Why did you let Derek do that to you?" he meant her neck. Olivera sighed heavily and rubbed it.

"I didn't. He gave me an option. I opted to follow what he wanted." She said. "I'm tired. Can you let me know where I can sleep?"

"Oh yeah, you can have my room. I'll take the couch." He said coming back into living room with a slice of pizza in hand..

"Thanks." She smiled sweetly. She wandered upstairs to find his room so she could lay down. She wouldn't fall asleep for a while.

* * *

Isaac heard them talking from where he stood along the tree line nearby. He followed them after he'd heard about Erica's trip to the hospital. He hoped she was okay. He was more than tempted to go into the house and see Olivera, but the day had been long and he wondered if it was a good idea.

He couldn't believe she would come here, to Stiles instead of her own boyfriend. It sent a jealous vibe throughout Isaac's body. He didn't like the feeling, but Derek had told him this would happen. She wouldn't be able to handle what he was and would shrink away from him. She would seek another. Isaac never figured it would be Stiles though. The guy was a complete spaz and didn't Erica have a thing for him?

Isaac watched Olivera turn the light out upstairs. Begrudgingly, he walked away from the house and left her there even though he wanted nothing more than to get her out of there. They were turning her against him. He'd heard them talk about it when Olivera wasn't around.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Derek growled as Isaac wandered into the abandoned subway station.

"Nowhere." Isaac replied. Derek's jaw tightened, but Isaac didn't care how pissy the alpha got with him. "It doesn't matter okay?"

"Fine." Derek said. He could see that Isaac didn't have his full attention on the problem at hand. "I'd like you to meet the latest edition to our pack."

Derek looked over to a subway car. Isaac had stayed in it multiple times to get away from his father. It wasn't that great or pristine, but it did in a pinch.

A petite blonde came walking out of it. She was looking at her nail beds with a cross look.

"Erica." Isaac said almost horrified. It wasn't her look that was horrifying because she looked pretty damn good. Her hair was fuller and no longer dull. Her skin was cleared up of its usual teen filled acne and her eyes were sharper with anger. She was actually rather hot, in somewhat of a skanky way.

"Isaac." She said emotionless. "Why didn't you tell me about this little life changing idea?"

The question was contemplative. She cocked her eyebrows at him.

"I had my reasons."

"Selfish." She said in a slight seductive tone. "You want to know something worse than that though? Olivera knew about all of this and she didn't say a word to either of us. She didn't think we'd want to be a part of it."

Erica jabbed and quarreled some more about Olivera.

"Should you really be trashing on your best friend? She could've gotten arrested the day she went with you to the hospital. She punched a paramedic and broke his nose." Isaac snapped. Erica paused in her ignorant ramble and nodded in approvement.

Isaac knew that Olivera and he were on the outs, but he'd fix that up soon. He had a plan. One that didn't involve Derek's snide remarks.

"I can't wait to see her tomorrow." Erica said. "I can't wait to see a lot of people tomorrow.

"Hey!" Derek barked to get both of their attention. "You two need to convince her to join us okay? It's part of the reason I picked you. The more we have the stronger we are."

"That's a problem." Erica said as her eyes lingered a little longer than they should have on Derek's muscled arms. "Olivera is stubborn and I don't mean the ordinary kind of stubborn. She won't do anything if she doesn't want to. You've seen her Isaac."

Isaac nodded in agreement. He'd seen his share of stubbornness.

"We won't be able to do shit." Erica said.

"Well try." Derek said scowling at her.

"Fine." She huffed.

* * *

Olivera woke up early enough the next day to go home and get changed for school. She hoped to see Erica today.

"I'll wait here." Stiles said. Olivera nodded and got out of the jeep.

"Where were you last night?" her mom asked as she rushed through the front door.

"Does it matter?" Olivera said snottily as she went upstairs. Her bedroom door slammed shut before her mom could say anything else.

Olivera got dress in dark blue jeans and a green tank top with a black overlay top. She ran a brush through her hair quickly then put it into a braid off to one shoulder. She thought about Isaac. More than anything she wanted to feel his arms around her. After one last look in the mirror and realizing that no matter how much she looked at her reflection it wouldn't change, Olivera grabbed her book-bag and rushed down the stairs with her flip-flops in hand. She'd noticed that the bruise wasn't as bad as yesterday. Today she wouldn't hide it. What was the point?

"Olivera Minicky!" Her mother called harshly following Olivera out the door. Olivera ignored her and got into the jeep.

"Go." She said. Stiles didn't hesitate. He just hit the gas and they were off.

"Fight?"

"Nope. Mom decides that now is the time to notice that she has a daughter." Olivera said in and aggravated tone. She looked out the window as she thought about the brief encounter. "You know, it's funny and maybe a little stupid."

Stiles glanced over at her. A sad look in her eyes replaced the fury that had been there just a few minutes before.

"I always figured that if I was a good girl, did my homework, got ready for my future, did everything I was supposed to do then maybe I would see my parents more. Heck, maybe I'd get to see them both on my birthday for once or even Christmas. Somehow it never happened. The job is more important."

Stiles didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. The girl basically grew up without parents or might as well have.

"I don't want to be like them. I don't want my future children to be ignored all their life." She added.

"I'll be sure to shoot if it happens." Stiles quipped. Olivera smiled into a laugh and shook her head. She'd leave it to him to make things not so bad.

"Okay. Just don't aim the gun at yourself." She said with a fake precautious tone. The two pulled up the school. Danny and Allison were already there and talking amongst themselves.

Stiles and Olivera got out and joined them in their conversation.

"My parents have a date night the night before the party." Allison said to them. "We'll be able to get into the house then. We'll have to be careful, I know they've put in extra security since I've left."

"Okay." Olivera said easily. "We'll meet at The Little Shop on the Corner. Go from there."

"Alright."

"You have arsenal right?" Olivera asked. "Because if we get attacked while there…"

"We'll be covered." Allison said with a smile.

"Morning sunshine." Stiles said to Scott who joined them.

"What's up?" Scott asked with a yawn. His hair was messy not that it usually wasn't. Olivera guess that he'd woken up at least ten minutes ago.

"Just the strategy plan for a break in." Olivera said as if it weren't a big deal. They each looked at her skeptically.

"She's becoming like us." Danny said feigning worry.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Olivera laughed. She turned and walked into the school. Making her way towards her locker, she heard a harsh voice and thought it was Lydia insulting an underclassman. She looked around and in an instant she saw that Lydia wasn't the assaulter, but the assaultee. It was a blonde hovering over her that was insulting her.

"Hey!" Olivera snapped. "Enough!"

She wasn't sure what she was doing because she knew that there was a good chance that she wouldn't win in a fight against the blonde. A black and blue version of herself flashed through her mind. It wasn't pretty.

The blonde turned and looked at her then grinned as if she had a new target. Olivera took a step back and looked at her real hard. I couldn't' be…

"Erica." Olivera breathed.

"Ta da!" she sang. "I look good right?"

Erica spun in a circle. Lydia ran off upon Erica's distraction.

"All I needed was a little wolf bite." She emphasized each word. "It's rather nice. Guys are looking at me, I'm not having any more seizure problems, I'm actually a sight to look at just like you neglected boyfriend."

"So you decide to bully people?" Olivera blurted. She meant to keep that in her head, but it came to quickly to stop.

"She had it coming. I mean, did she really think she was going to stay queen bitch forever? Someone had to teach her a lesson." Erica said innocently.

"It didn't need to be you." Olivera said.

"Why's that huh? Why not me?" Erica said in a threatening tone. People started to gather around them waiting for a fight to break out. Olivera saw Stiles and Danny nearby and so did Erica. She flashed Stiles and bright smile. "People should learn not to mess with things that are bigger than them. I thought you'd be happy. She won't bother us anymore."

Olivera scoffed.

"I can't believe you. Who are you?"

Erica grabbed Olivera by the arm and flung her against the lockers and knocked the breath right out of her.

"Listen to me. I'm done being the girl everybody picks on. I'm not going to take it. You're not my savior." She said in a dark tone. Olivera wasn't effected by the words. "I can't even remember why we're friends because I have new ones now. Ones tha don't feel sorry for me and have to protect me."

"Erica-" Olivera stammered. Those words hurt. Erica smiled evilly.

"Derek wants to talk to you. Make time." Erica said.

"Go kill yourself." Olivera gritted out as tears slid down her cheeks.

"No thanks, but didn't you attempt that already?" Erica laughed as she released Olivera who slid to the floor. Her bag slid from her shoulder.

The bell rang and people scattered.

"Let's go." A deeper voice said. Olivera's head snapped up and she saw Isaac with a firm grip on Erica's arm. He was stopping her. She wanted to do more, but didn't.

"I can't believe you hid something like this from me. A true friend would never do that." She said. It hit Olivera like a knife to one's skin. She swallowed hard, bu tthe lump in her throat didn't go away.

"Enough." Isaac growled. Olivera's head fell so she didn't see the remorse filled look on his face. Erica yanked her arm out of his grip.

"Whatever. I have a class that I plan on skipping." Erica shot at him then stormed off.

Olivera didn't move. She couldn't. She just sat there on the ground and cried as people slowly walked around her. She lost her best friend. The girl she'd gladly die for. She didn't say anything to her because she was trying to avoid this. What she became.

"I failed." Olivera said. "What do I have now?"

"C'mon." Isaac said quietly. He picked up her bag and helped her to her feet. She didn't look at him. the two of them walked out of the school and sat on the curb.

"What do I have?" she asked.

"You have friends. Scott and them? You have me."

"Do I have you?" Olivera asked sharply. "Because I don't think I do. Derek has you just like he now has Erica. I won't ever have you back and I would love to have you back. But-"

Isaac cut her off with a deep kiss. Olivera would've enjoyed every part of it if she wasn't falling apart. She pushed him away and looked at him shocked. Isaac sighed. She was pulling away and he knew it.

"I can't play on enemy lines." She said. Her fingertips brushed along her bottom lip as she felt the after touch of his kiss.

"So now I'm an enemy?" he asked. He couldn't believe this.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed. "I don't know! The only thing I know is that there are sides being built and we're not on the same side."

Olivera was up and pacing now. Isaac stood and stepped in front of her. She stopped herself from walking into him.

"I will never be your enemy okay?" he wiped away her stray tears. "It looks hard now, but I'm not letting anybody get to you okay?"

"How can you say that?" she asked hopelessly.

"I'm not saying it. I'm promising it."

Olivera opened her mouth to reply when a black Camaro pulled up next to the pair. No, she thought. her jaw clenched tightly as her green eyes met a set of greyish blue ones. Derek Hale. Erica was beside him on the passenger's side.

"Son of a bitch." She said low.

"Get in." Derek ordered Isaac. Olivera gripped Isaac's arm tightly hoping it would stop him from getting in the car with the monster.

Isaac turned to her and took her face in both of his hands. He kissed her chastely and she didn't push him away this time. She kissed him back and made the kiss deeper hoping to remind him that he had her and to show Derek that she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"I'll see you tonight. We'll talk about that bruise around your neck too." He said. Olivera nodded. Isaac pulled away from her and got in the car. Erica looked at Olivera smugly. Derek just smiled.

"You could join us, you know. You wouldn't lose anything." He said. "You'd gain quite a bit. It's…"

"Transformative." Erica finished for him. She looked over at him with lust filled eyes.

"Blow me." Oliver snapped coldly. "Oh, by the way Erica. You look like a slut."

Derek held ERica back from getting out of the car to go after Olivera. Turning on her heel, Olivera picked up her book-bag and went back into the school. Behind, she could hear the car spin out of the parking lot.

* * *

Isaac found her asleep by the time he made it to her room. He quietly slid off his shoes and took off his shirt before lying down comfortably beside her. Hair clouded her face. He tucked some of it behind her ear.

"I have you." He whispered. Slowly, he put an arm around her and Olivera just snuggled in close to him. Their legs intertwined together and her arm relaxed on his torso.

"You took forever." She mumbled.

"Sorry."

"Hm." She scoffed. "Sorry…I've heard that a lot."

Isaac smiled. He listened to her rhythmic heart. It sounded like a bass.

"I can always fix being late." He said still being quiet.

"Oh?" Olivera said curiously.

"Mhm." He tilted her chin up and kissed her. The kiss didn't remain simple for long. Isaac turned on his side while Olivera's hand moved up his torso and around his neck. The pit of her stomach tightened. Her nails dug into him and a deep growl erupted from his throat. It didn't hurt, but the pinch intensified the want inside.

Isaac pinned the girl down and hovered over her. His eyes scoured her greedily and breathed in deeply. He could smell the lust in the sweat on her skin. Leaning in, he kissed her shoulder. He could taste it too. His arm moved underneath her and he held her closer. The tank top she was wearing lifted a little in the process and her stomach touched his.

He didn't see much of her eyes. They had shut as kisses had moved down across her chest. One of Olivera's no free hand smoothed up along the contours of his chest; her heartbeat quickening from the feeling and wove through his hair.

Olivera knew that 'it' wasn't happening tonight. She was pretty sure Isaac knew it too, but she could settle for this 'closeness'.

His lips having caressed parts of her body finally met her lips. The touch of his tongue meeting hers sent a shockwave surging through her veins. Maybe she did want 'it' tonight. That wasn't bad. She was a teenage and teenagers were hormonal. Or at least that's what research said.

Olivera's not so free hand that happened to still be pinned down tightened its grip on his. She gasped for air between each hot kiss until he just stopped and pulled away. Not completely, but enough to breathe. Olivera's eyes were glazed over as she still felt high from him. he caressed her cheek.

"We don't need to do this tonight." He said huskily.

"And if I want to?" she asked. Her chest rose and fell heavily. He chuckled and kissed her once more before lying beside her.

"Not tonight." He said. "I don't want to ruin this. It feels like I'm just getting you back. We haven't seen each other for too long."

It was a day…and a half." She said with a laugh.

"Like I said, too long." Olivera giggled hysterical and Isaac kissed her again. He loved kissing her. He loved a lot of things about her. Did she though?

The two talked and eventually the conversation slowed enough that they both fell asleep. Olivera woke up periodically through the night to make sure he didn't leave like he did last time.

"I have you." She mumbled once before falling back to sleep.

* * *

"You look…" Stiles stared at Olivera's dreamy state. She was looking at the chalkboard, but she didn't really see what was on it.

"Hm?" she said a little confused.

"Nothing." He said. "Just noticing you being an idiot."

"Mhm." She said not paying him any mind. Her thoughts were still lingering in last night.

"I thought that I could be dumb." He mumbled.

"What was that Mr. Stilinski?" the teacher at the front asked.

"Oh, ummmmm, huh." Stiles said. "Mongolia?"

"This is English not history." snickers could be heard throughout the classroom. Stiles hunkered down in his seat.

Calculus was an even harder class to pay attention in. instead of Lydia taking her normal seat behind her she was stuck sitting beside her because Isaac sat behind Olivera. From time to time he leaned forward and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Some made her giggle inward while others sent her toes curling.

About halfway through the class there was a knock on the classroom door. Two police officers walked in.

"Isaac Lahey?" one of the officers said

Isaac's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Everyone in the class including Olivera looked at him.

'What's going on?' Olivera mouthed to him. he shrugged.

"We have some questions to ask you. It's regarding your father and his death late last night."

Isaac's confusion turned into shock and rage. Olivera got ready to stand and give him and alibi, but he shook his head.

"Come down to the station with us please?"

Isaac stood and walked out of the class. Students were out of their seats the moment the police officers stepped out of the room behind Isaac. Olivera was the first to get out. she watched as her boyfriend was cuffed. Other classes filled the hallway. Erica glared at her from the doorway diagonally from her and Scott pushed through students to her.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Isaac was just taken into custody. His dad is dead." Olivera said.

"That's a problem." Stiles said popping up on her other side. It was as if these two were magnets.

"Yeah, it is. Especially since Isaac was with me all night." Scott's head snapped to look at her.

"That is a problem." Scott said seriously. "Do you think they'll hold him?"

Students were filing back to their classes whispering about the latest news of Isaac being taken into custody.

"We'll talk more later."

Olivera saluted the guys and went back into her calculus class. Lydia had taken Isaac's seat.

"You're dating a convict." She sang into Olivera's ear. Olivera turned in her seat and smirked.

"You have no idea how good a convict is in bed. This convict anyway." Olivera said dripping with disdain. Lydia's eyes widened at her response not expecting it. Olivera smirked and turned back around at her desk.

It was the first insult Lydia had attempted on her since the attack. It was a pathetic attempt that was easy turned around. What Olivera said wasn't true and she knew it wasn't, but that didn't mean it wasn't fun to think about. What wasn't fun to think about was how Derek was going to get involved in this.

**Dun dun Dun! Review**?


	7. Caged In

**Giving a shout out to the readers and reveiwers! angelstory800, krsmith876, Phoenix, Novella Vialli, orcafan1 **

** Thank you for following and reading:) I hope you're ready for what's coming.**

* * *

"There's a problem." Allison said as she sat down at the lunch table. Olivera put a finger to her lips and nodded backwards where Erica sat with Boyd who was usually a loner. He didn't talk to many people and Olivera wondered if that was by choice or not because he could easily be on the basketball team.

Allison watched as she sweet talked him. Scott settled by her and Stiles by Olivera. Danny was in the library. He said that he had some weird thing that Jackson wanted him to do. Something about watching him sleep.

"All Danny could say was that I was more his type than Jackson was." Both Scott and Allison snorted with laughter. Olivera was distracted about Isaac's escort from the school. She shuffled through her book-bag and pulled out a notebook.

_I'm going to see Isaac after work today._

Stiles read it first and shook his head no rapidly. Olivera gave him a flat look showing that she didn't care. Allsion snatched the notebook next and started writing.

_Be sure you get there quickly. One of the guys that came in to get him was a hunter who works for my dad._

Olivera's eyes went wide. She wrote next.

_We're going to need Derek to get him out. And yes, I know how not great that sounds. The full moon? Isn't that tonight?_

Stiles took the notebook next.

_I'll go with you then. I can get into the back to get him. _

Scott nodded.

"I'll just lock myself up then." He sighed. Allison took the notebook then.

_I'll back you up the best I can, but I have to be with Scott for the moon. _

Olivera and Stiles nodded understandingly at the same time. Scott took the notebook next. All of this felt like grade school; writing notes.

_Do not go to Derek._

He shoved the notebook in front of Olivera. He didn't want to see her with more bruises.

"I can't promise that Scott. Isaac is in his pack." She replied. It was weird to speak after not speaking for a long while. Olivera closed her notebook and put it back in her book-bag. Stiles clasped his hands together and leaned his forehead on them. "Are we settled on this?"

"I don't like it." Scott said. "Don't do this. Let Derek deal with it."

"I'm not letting my boyfriend go werewolf in a jail cell where people think he killed his own father and a hunter could kill him tonight." Olivera snapped. She didn't know how Scott could let this kind of thing happen. Did he want people to find out about him? This was a good way to do it. "You worry about you okay? I'm a big girl and I'm not alone. It'll work out. Stiles's bad plans usually work out somehow."

"Oh c'mon!" Stiles exclaimed hurt. "They're not all bad!"

There was a long awkward pause and nobody at the table could directly look at him. He grumbled a little. Olivera patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"In other news," Stiles said looking over at her. "You're actually sitting with us."

Olivera didn't say anything. It was mostly because she didn't want to blurt out the fact that belonged nowhere now. even more, she was starting to wonder if Isaac actually did kill his own father. She hated thinking about it, but he did come over late last night.

Olivera felt disgusted for thinking such thought about him.

The whole rest of the day dragged on slowly.

"Would you stop that?" Jackson hissed at Olivera who was just tapping her pencil on her notebook. She looked up at him and tapped her pencil even harder. Danny could see a smile slowly spread across her face as she enjoyed infliction aggravation on Jackson.

"I'm sorry." She said. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"You're in a great mood." Danny noted.

"Lots and lots of thoughts that won't leave me the hell alone." Olivera said.

"You'll get used to it."

"Oh I'm used to 'it'." She used air quotes. "I'm not used to the fact that there's another 'it' every other day. 'Its' that were my friends and whatever. This 'it' crap is getting on my nerves and taking what I thought I had."

Jackson was looking at the two intensely now. Olivera had a feeling that he already knew what they were talking about, but didn't care.

"I'd love to beat the main 'it'." She added. Pressing her pencil to her sketchpad, the tip broke. She cursed under her breath.

After class was over Olivera went to her locker ready to leave. She'd missed her first day of work yesterday which probably made her look like a bad worker.

"Olivera." Olivera cringed hearing Jackson call her. What did he want now? She didn't stop until she reached her locker. "Hey,"

Jackson slammed her locker shut as she opened it.

"What do you want asshole!?" she snapped harshly. The glare he directed at her was colder due to her comment. "Don't look at me like that! You have been an asshole since grade school so it's only fair that I call it like I see it."

"You tell your friend Erica to leave Lydia alone."

"Tell her yourself." Olivera said. "I'm nobody's puppy dog."

She reopened her locker and put her school books in it. Jackson just stared at her then shook her head.

"What happened to you?" he said. Olivera turned to answer, but he was already walking away. She instantly felt bad for snapping at him and she never felt bad about anything she said about him of to him.

"If you only knew." She mumbled.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Olivera said as she walked into the store. "I know I didn't show up yesterday, but I have really good excuse."

Ms. Clantell who stood behind the front desk just stared at the teen girl with a dazed expression. The two just stared at each for a few moments then Ms. Clantell smiled whole heartedly.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay…" Olivera said after her a little confused.

"Emergencies are allowed. I imagine that was what kept you?"

"Y-yes." Olivera said.

"Well, there are a few stacks of books in the back room that need to be put into the inventory then put on the shelves." Olivera nodded. She waited wondering if Ms. Clantell would show her how to put books into the inventory, but she said nothing.

Olivera turned and walked back past the shelves and saw a door. It gave her a feeling of something ancient. Going back into the room she saw stacks of books everywhere.

"My kind of chaos." Olivera commented. Some books looked older than others.

Through the several stacks, she saw a desk. If she hadn't woven around the room she would have never seen it. She sat down and saw a clip boards with several different titles written down along with the date they were put into the system and guessed that this is where she'd be writing down what goes into the inventory. She grabbed the first book, it was dark blue and the dust off of it made her cough.

* * *

"Okay, I've been on this guy's tail for the last hour. Have you heard from Ollie?" Allison said into her cell phone. She sat in her car which was about a block away from the car that the hunter was in. she hunched down a little.

"No." Stiles said. "I'm going to see her now."

"Let me know when you guys are on your way. There's only a few hours left till the moon."

"How's Scott?"

"Not liking that he can't be in this that's for sure." Allison replied. "He's hunkering down."

"Alright. I just pulled up to the bookstore. We're going to see Derek next."

* * *

"Olivera?" Olivera looked up and had to stand to see that Ms. Clantell was standing in the doorway. "You have a visitor sweetie. Why are you even still here? Go home. It's been a long day."

Olivera nodded. She'd been here for the last seven hours nearly. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched and grabbed her jacket which she had discarded a few hours ago. Making her way to the front, she stopped. Her heart picked up and knew that her 'visitor' heard it. The corners of his lips twitched.

"Derek." Olivera addressed him tersely.

"Where's Isaac?" he asked.

"You didn't hear? He wasn taken into custody."

"And you didn't tell me?" he growled taking a step towards her. Ms. Cantell stared at the two as they conversed. Olivera rubbed her neck.

"I value my life thank you." She responded. "Plus, we were going to come ask for your help."

"We?"

"Yup, we." The bell above the door in and out of the store sang as Stiles came in. Derek gave him a disgusted look. "Oh don't get too excited about my presence now."

The sarcasm made Olivera smirk.

"Stiles can get to the back and get Isaac, but we need a good distraction."

"And?" Derek said not getting the point.

"Don't you ever stare in a mirror?" Olivera asked. She didn't wait for the answer to that. "Have a good night Ms. Clantell. When is the next day you need me?"

"Monday will be fine. Have a good weekend." She smiled. Olivera smiled back then shoved past Derek and left. Stiles just stood there awkwardly then followed.

"Ollie!" Stiles called. Olivera was getting into Stiles's jeep. He got in on the driver's side. "Now what?"

She held up a finger signaling him to wait. The back seat door opened and Derek slid in.

"I can't believe this." he grumbled.

"Smile mister grumpy face." Olivera said turning her seat to stare at him with a fake pouty face. Stiles started laughing then quiet quickly upon seeing Derek's glare.

"Not funny." He said. He started the car and the three of them drove towards the police station.

"Is your dad working tonight?" Olivera asked.

"Yeah, but he's following a lead so he isn't at the station." Olivera nodded. Stiles's phone started singing and Olivera pulled it from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Are you guys on your way? I hope that you are because I just shot the hunter. I don't know if it'll slow him down." Allison said in a shaky voice. "I have to go. Scott needs me."

She hung up before anything could be said on Olivera's end.

"Hurry." Olivera said seriously. Stiles hit the gas hard.

* * *

"Why do you get to be the distractor again?" Stiles asked as he and Derek made their way into the station. Stiles's palms felt sweaty. In the back of his mind he hoped that this worked.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm not a moron who runs into a locker at the sight of a girl who's ignored you in past lives?" Derek said humorlessly. The two walked into the station Derek smiled charmingly at the front desk manger. "Hi."

Stiles sneered at Derek as he made his way past the two to the back where the cells were. He disliked the fact that it was so easy for Derek to pick up the female perspective. He grabbed the keys from off the wall as he walked.

Stiles froze seeing blood on the floor and walls leading back to the cell area. Allison got him good, he thought. He gulped knowing it was a bad idea to keep going, but as usual he ignored his conscience and hurried to help Isaac. He told himself that it was more for Ollie's sake since she was his friend. She cared about Isaac. That was it. It was enough for Stiles to stick his neck out for him. He'd even contemplated sticking his neck out for Erica, but that was before she became an utter bitch. He'd even thought about asking her out. he didn't tell anybody else because he thought it was stupid. the girl was a total sweetheart who probably needed Ritalin, but still, she was happy and now she isn't even herself. She destroyed herself then destroyed her friendship with Ollie. Stiles didn't know why he was thinking about it now. Maybe it was because he could possibly die within the next ten to fifteen minutes. yeah, that was it.

The trail of blood stopped when Stiles reached the destination where Isaac writhed in his cell and the hunter dressed as a deputy turned with a gun in hand. He still pointed it at Isaac though it already looked like he'd gotten a good shot in him, but he smirked at Stiles as if to say he were next. Stiles didn't wait for backup, he charged at the man and tackled him to the floor. The man grunted and hissed. The gun slid across the floor. Shoving Stiles away, the hunter rushed for the gun. Inches before reaching it the cell busted open.

Stiles ducked as bars flew over his head. He scrambled backwards until a wall stopped him. Isaac smelled blood. He looked at the hunter with hungry eyes. The wolf within had taken over and he wasn't teenager Stiles went to school with. Stiles remained quiet as he saw Isaac jump the hunter and kill him. Isaac turned smelling another human and growled at Stiles.

"Hey Isaac." Stiles said nervously. Isaac stared at his veins. He could see them pumping, could hear his heart thumping harder and harder. He stalked toward Stiles who had nowhere to run. "I'm not saving you next time."

"Isaac!" Derek's roar sent Isaac cowering. Stiles looked at Derek in awe and shock.

"Whoa." Was all he could say. Isaac had been on the prowl one minute and was now cowering like a child. Derek looked at Stiles cockily.

"Let's get out of here."

"Ollie's got the keys. Just go." Stiles said as he got to his feet. He looked around at the mess of a room.

* * *

Olivera paced the length of the jeep, the keys twirling around her forefinger. Why were they taking so long? Did the hunter get to Isaac already?

"Olivera get in the car now!" Derek's cold voice called. She spun around and saw him carrying Isaac from the station. One arm around his neck while he hoisted him up around the waist.

Olivera jumped into the driver's side.

"Where's Stiles and what happened?" she exclaimed as she started the vehicle.

"He volunteered to stay behind." Derek answered as he put Isaac in the back. Olivera began to argue, but he yelled and she hit the gas.

"Is he okay?" Olivera asked. Her voce was shaky and she gripped the steering wheel tightly. "We'll go to the hospital."

"No, not the hospital. Take a left here." Derek ordered.

"I'm not one of your personal animals."

"I don't care. You're going to help me. Or would you prefer your boyfriend to possibly die?"

Olivera bit her tongue. She had plenty to say to Derek. If he wanted to pick a fight about Isaac she'd win. She followed his direction up to the moment that they led straight to the Vet clinic.

"What are we doing here?" she asked. Derek was already out of the car and going inside. Olivera got out nearly falling to the ground in the process and ran inside after them.

Derek had laid Isaac down in the exan room two. He hissed and groaned in pain.

"Get it out of me." He groaned.

"We will." Derek said. He looked to Olivera next.

"What?" she said not knowing why he looked so expectant of her all of the sudden.

"Erica said you're all knowing in this kind of thing." He said.

"With animals yeah, not people." She replied.

"I don't care. You're going to help me get it out of him." Olivera looked from Derek to Isaac who held his side. He was only partially transformed as he laid there. Taking the hair tie around her wrist she tied her hair back. She told Derek what she'd needed and to stay out of her way. He obliged easily. She bypassed the worried look on his face that grew with each minute.

Before starting on Isaac she leaned her face in close with his caringly.

"This isn't going to feel good." She told him. "Just hold on okay?"

She kissed his cheek lightly then cut open his shirt. Taking a deep breath, she cleaned up the wound the best she could and dug into his side.

* * *

"Stiles!?" Sheriff Stilinski barked.

Stiles looked around.

"Uhh…I can totally explain." Stiles stuttered with a split second smile. His dad along with the desk manager glared at him.

"I can't wait to hear this." the sheriff grumbled.

* * *

Olivera pulled the bullet from Isaac, but not without a fight. Derek had to hold him down so he wouldn't attack her. Isaac had already caught her shoulder with his claws. She dropped the bullet into the little pan close by. She put gauz over the rest of his wound after cleaning once more.

"Get him out of here." She mumbled as she cleaned up the exam room. Derek paused only after Isaac tried to stop him. He had changed back to his more natural form.

"Ollie." Isaac breathed.

"Just go!" she said slamming the instruments she had used on the table. She didn't look over her shoulder at them. She couldn't' get herself to right now. She felt like she nearly lost Isaac though she was sure that he would've been okay.

Meanwhile, Allison sat with Scott. He sat chained to a wall in Lydia's basement. She'd been staying with her since she had been disowned. Lydia asked a lot of questions, but Allison just diverted them. her finger twitched on the trigger of her automatic crossbow.

Scott looked down at the concrete floor. It was cold. His wrists felt tired from sitting in the chains. He wanted better control, but not at the risk of being controlled by Derek. Derek had no disregard for his friends and he wasn't going to deal with it. Not if they would be put in even worse danger. He growled thinking about it.

* * *

"Why aren't any of you picking up!" Danny huffed into his cell phone. He looked at his computer screen. He'd been working on Jackson's video all day and found that it had been edited. What was behind the editing was even more shocking. "Pick up! Jackson's that freaking monster!"

He shuddered as he watched Jackson sit up in bed and look directly at the camera with yellow beady eyes. How the hell did he become this thing? Why was he killing people?

* * *

**I hope all of the tension was well read. this was a complicated one. Review! I'll give you a panda paw...**


	8. The BreakingPoint

**Thank you to the reviewers: Novella Vialli, krsmith876**

**I love the reviews they certainly help in putting up the chapters. **

**For this chapter Breaking Benjamin was my muse. **

* * *

Olivera walked into the house.

"It's only…" she looked at the wall where the clock hung. "Five-thirty in the morning."

Olivera had taken the time to clean up the exam room that she had helped Isaac in so that there wasn't a single trace of two werewolves and a terrified teenager having been there. She rubbed her shoulder.

"I better not turn into one of them just because of a scratch." She grumbled. Blood had seeped through her shirt making it stick to her wound. She knew that it wouldn't feel good when she'd have to take it off.

Her feet ached as she trudged upstairs to her room. She stopped at the top and looked down the hall. Quietly, she inched towards her parent's room and opened the door ever so silently. Peeking in she saw not one, but two sleeping forms. Dad was home.

Olivera sighed with happiness. She hadn't seen let alone talked to him for the last two weeks. He'd been taking more flights for work and skipping weekends. He was home though. That meant something right? Usually while home he didn't stay around, but since her attack things had changed. It was as if he didn't want to see her, like she'd been tainted and he couldn't stand it.

Olivera was almost tempted to jump into their bed and sleep with them like she did when she was a kid and swore there was a boogeyman in her closet. She'd seen enough scary things to hide under the covers. Looking like she'd just been jumped made it out to be a bad idea. She closed the door and made her way towards her room.

"Pointless to sleep now." she mumbled as she flicked on the light. "Let's start the day with a shower. A shower sounds really nice."

Olivera stopped on her way over to her window and looked at herself in the mirror. Dark circles had formed under her eyes from the long night. The buzzing sound of her phone distracted her from her tired reflection. She picked it up from her desk where she'd forgotten it only to see that she'd gotten six texts and eight calls. All of them were from Isaac. Olivera was kind of glad that she'd forgotten it earlier today because she couldn't deal with him, not right now. She needed to get cleaned up and get her homework done. On top of all of that she was tired.

"No sleeping tonight or this morning rather." She mumbled to herself. Grabbing a towel, she took off her glasses then paused. She looked at her bedroom window thinking about the times Isaac had made his entrance through it. The lock clicked locking the window so nobody would be finding their way in. Olivera turned from there and made her way for the bathroom across the hall.

The water was warm on her skin and relaxing on her muscles. The dried blood on her shoulder washed away easily, but the marks remained. She watched the red go down the drain. It didn't hurt as bad as it could she figured.

Steam filled the room making it easier to breathe. She wiped the mirror so she could see her face. Her vision was blurry, but she saw enough. The bruise around her throat was gone. She turned her shoulder and touched the wound. It bled a little as she did. She dabbed it with the corner of her towel then wrapped the towel tighter around herself.

After getting dressed, she got started on homework. She yawned as she decided that starting on math would be best.

* * *

"Ollie?" Allison prodded the teen beside her. She didn't move. She'd laid her head down for only a second and fell asleep instantly. "Ollie."

Still nothing. Stiles picked up Olivera's hand and lifted up only to let it hit the table with a thump. Allison glared. It was as if she were dead. Stiles just shrugged. He thought she would've awaken from the movement.

"She's sleeping." Stiles said astounded. "Why is she sleeping at lunch no less? The food sucks, but c'mon. Save it for class."

The comment was followed by a loud blood curdling scream. Olivera shot up barely able to breathe. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at her bewildered. Stiles swallowed hard; his eyes wide and scared. Olivera looked around. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Erica who was sitting with Boyd had her eyebrows raised in curiosity. She smiled slightly in Olivera's direction.

Olivera rubbed her shoulder. It was throbbing now. That was just the healing process. It would throb and itch before it healed. If it didn't scar she'd be lucky.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I haven't slept yet…"

"Yet? What the hell was that!? Were you possessed or something? You screamed as if you were being shanked. You weren't being shanked were you?" Stiles asked with one eyebrow cocked in worry.

"I'm fine." Olivera answered. She widened her eyes to make herself stay awake. "I'm going to go. Later guys."

Getting away seemed like a god idea. It would get her away from all of the stares. She could see Lydia whispering to one of her friends and was sure that it was about her freak out.

"Ollie we need to talk about tonight." Allison told in a delicate sense.

"Yeah, sure. Just text me. I found out that I don't have work." Olivera answered. Danny sat down as she left the table.

"Have any of you decided that's it's a good idea to, I don't know, answer your phones?" Danny snapped at Allison and Stiles not paying any mind to Olivera's exit.

"I was getting grounded by my dad so no." Stiles replied with a fake smile of enthusiasm.

"And last night was a full moon. You know what kind of thing happens to Scott during that time of the month." Allison said. Stiles tilted his head to the side with confusion.

"His period?" he asked. Danny and Allison just stared at him speechless.

"Right, well, I was going to tell you that Jackson is the killer." Danny said in a hushed tone. The three of them looked to the table diagonal of them. Jackson sat with Lydia. They were bickering amongst themselves.

"Jackson. Doubtful. The dude can't do algebra." Stiles scoffed. "He copies of me. Me!"

"I have it on video. I gave him the video without his lizard magic act."

"You have the full version then?" Allison asked just to be sure. Danny nodded.

They looked at Jackson again with uneasiness.

"He's going to be at the party tomorrow night." Allison said.

"Oh, we're screwed." Stiles stated.

* * *

Olivera walked down the hallway with haste. She had her heart set on leaving. The longer she stayed the more claustrophobic she was feeling. She'd never had this problem with school because she'd always looked forward to going. Somehow she didn't feel alone and now she couldn't' get piece of mind.

"Ollie." Olivera walked faster from hearing her name called. Just leave me alone, she thought with plea.

Gripped by the shoulders, she winced and whimpered. She jumped from his grasp as fast as she could. The grab sent a burning sensation down the side of her body. She held her shoulder tenderly and looked up at Isaac.

"What?" he asked. His realization only hit him when he smelled blood. Olivera saw the glassy look and backed away based on the instinct to run. She looked at her shoulder and saw dark red coming through. Slapping her shoulder to hide it, her face contorted painfully.

"Ollie, are you okay?" Scott ushered to her side from out of nowhere. Concern was blatant on his face.

"I'm okay." She replied. Scott looked from her to Isaac. Isaac took a step back. Both young men looked at her shoulder.

"You did this didn't you? Or did you let Derek do this?" Scott said harshly.

"Scott-"Olivera said, but was cut off.

"She only started getting hurt after you turned. She's the only one looking out for you. Not even Derek is looking out for you. You're just part of his power source." Scott snarled. "You're hurting her. You're hurting the only person that loves you."

"It was an accident." Olivera got out. Both her and Isaac caught onto the 'love' part, but didn't acknowledge it the way Scott did. "I'm sure-"

"Say what you want Ollie. I'm not going to watch you get killed." Scott huffed then looked at her shoulder again. He moved the cloth of her blue t-shirt. Her shoulder was bleeding again. Olivera couldn't look at it. She'd seen it enough and was sick of hoping that it would just disappear and not be the epicenter of a catastrophe.

"I'm fine. He's fine, we're all fine." Olivera said.

Scott covered her shoulder up. Then took her face in both hands.

"You look tired. You should get some sleep." He said worried.

"Thanks brother." She said sarcastically. "I didn't know that."

He let go and sighed. He looked as exhausted as she felt.

"You should keep your distance. I know you probably won't listen, but I'm throwing it out there." Scott said. His brown eyes were softened now.

"I'm not dying." She told him flatly. "Thanks for caring and all."

Scott rolled his eyes then glanced at Isaac. It wasn't friendly. He walked away in the direction Olivera had just come from. She just kept walking. Isaac stuck by her side.

"Ollie, I'm sorry. I had no control." He stuttered out. Olivera stopped walking then.

"I haven't slept yet." She turned on him stopping him in his tracks. She looked up at him and let out a shaky breath. "But maybe Scott's right. We should take a break. I have things that are seriously getting in the way and you need to find control. This isn't working."

"Ollie, don't. You're all I have right now." he said. He was breaking and she saw it clearly. It was hard to be strong about this kind of subject. She wanted to cave in and say fine, but that's not what she needed. They both needed time to figure out what they needed and if what they actually needed was each other.

Reaching out to touch her, she shrugged away from him.

"Not right now." she said. "I just- we just can't. I'm sorry."

Turning, it all felt like slow motion as she walked away. She slipped right from his hands and the whole reason he was what he was became pointless. He could hear her sniffle.

Isaac watched after her and saw the principal watching. He had a smug on his face.

"What the hell are you staring at!?" Isaac exclaimed not caring if it got him suspended. The principle just walked into his office "Damn it!"

Swinging out, he hit the nearest locker and it dented inward then swung open creaking.

* * *

Olivera left right for her car after the encounter. She didn't go anywhere. She just sat in her car and sobbed uncontrollably. Feeling distraught didn't cover it. Her whole body ached as she shook from the crying and anger she was feeling. Curling her hands into fists, she hit the steering wheel. The last thing she wanted to do was give up Isaac as well. Now, she didn't have a choice. He didn't have control over himself and her shoulder was proof. Someone could end up dead because of that and she knew that he wouldn't be able to live with that. She kept thinking to herself how this was for the best. For who though?

Olivera jumped from a loud tap on her window. She gave a personal hatred, death glare to the one who stood there. She wanted to hit him even though it would be pointless. He was to blame.

"Go away!" she yelled. "I hate you! Go away!"

"Roll down the window." Derek said calmly. The two just stared at each other for a few moments before Olivera caved and rolled her window down about an inch. There wasn't a chance that she'd open it enough for him to get at her though it probably wouldn't be a problem since he could just break the window. "I wanted to say thank you. I do care about my pack members believe it or not. My offer for you to join us still stands actually."

He was calm about what he said and it sounded heartfelt. Olivera felt strange about it. She wondered if this was a ploy of some sort. His eyes brightened as he chuckled.

"I'm not going to attack you."

"Good, because I'm still going with my previous answer." She replied. Her eyes were slits as she stared at him cautiously. "I'm already in a pack anyways."

Derek smirked and Olivera sensed that it was because he was impressed.

"You should be happy though. We're not together. You get him too." Derek could see the hurt coming back in her face.

"It's for the best. I tried to tell you to stay away hoping this wouldn't happen." He said quietly.

"Whatever. Just get the hell away from me before people start thinking we're friends." She snapped. He was the last person she'd talk about Isaac with.

"As you wish." He said. Standing up fully, he walked away.

Olivera looked at herself in the rearview.

"Great, I'm a puffy looking crack head" She huffed. She wiped her eyes, but her bloodshot eyes didn't fade away. If anything she looked worse. "Let's get out of here."

Olivera pulled out of the parking lot. This was only the second time that she'd skipped out halfway through the day unless going with Erica to the hospital counted. Olivera missed Erica. The real Erica.

"I know where I want to go." She sniffled.

* * *

"You look broken." Erica sneered as she stopped to see Isaac just leaning against the lockers in the hall.

"Bite me bitch." He hissed. Her eyebrows rose at the comment.

"Do you really want to start with me?" she snapped.

"As a matter of fact, I just might. What gave you the right to jump all over Ollie? She had secrets, so what? Everybody has them. Sometimes it's for a person's own good." He said as it looked like he'd start hyperventilating. Erica looked at him apologetically now. "Take a look outside your own damn life for once and maybe you'll see that it isn't all about you."

"She broke up with you." She said quietly. Isaac looked at her.

"All I did was try to protect her." He said in a mumble now. "All she said was that she can't."

Erica looked everywhere, but at him and made eye contact with the last person she expected. Stiles. An old twinge of how she'd felt for him before came back and she had to fight the urge to wave at him. Instead, she just scowled at him and he just shook his head at her. He walked into a classroom and the scowl dropped immediately being replaced with guilt. She wished that the cost of this was that she couldn't have an opposite. Who needed all of that gushy crap anyway? Erica saw Lydia and Jackson. He was smiling down at her even though all she was talking about was that dumbass party tomorrow night. He was like a dazed puppy who was so in love.

Erica looked back at Isaac immediately.

"She's in trouble now." she growled.

"What?" he said. Then he caught the dark, cold look in her eyes. "Erica, no. Leave her alone. She has enough to deal with."

"And now she'll deal with me." She growled. Her eyes tinted yellow. "It isn't fair."

* * *

"Olivera?"

Olivera tried to smile upon seeing her mom. She was sitting on one of the hospital beds in an exam room that she was put in by a nurse. She put on her hoodie to hide the blood stain on her shirt that way her mom wouldn't see.

"I didn't know how to see you so I just said that I hurt myself." Olivera said. "Klutz."

Her mom's eyes softened as she saw her daughter's eyes water. She dropped the clipboard in hand and walked over to her daughter to hold her.

"Oh hunny. If you wanted to see me you should've called or something."

"You never answer. I don't exist to you." Olivera cried.

"You do. I swear you do." Olivera ignored the burning pain in her shoulder as her mom hugged her.

"I broke up with my boyfriend." Olivera blurted. It was the real reason she'd came to see her. The reason she left school. She was falling apart and she couldn't go to Erica.

"You had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Olivera half laughed at her cluelessness. "Had."

"What happened?"

"There were complications." Olivera chose her words carefully.

"I'm sorry." Olivera sat up and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Life sucks I've figured out." Olivera laughed shakily. "I didn't even sleep last night."

"Why don't you get some rest right now then?"

"You're not mad at me for skipping out on school?"

"I did a bit of it in my day. Sometimes you need it." She said understandingly. "Lay down and rest."

Olivera nodded and laid back on the hospital bed she'd been sitting on for the past half an hour and watched as her mom pulled the curtain around to close off the room. She fell asleep instantly not caring that the bed was super uncomfortable and the lights were bright enough to wake anybody in a coma.

* * *

"Ollie, dear, I love you, but pick up the phone." Allison mumbled as she was waiting outside Olivera's house. It looked like nobody lived there. The lights were out and there were no cars in the drive way.

"Hello?" came Olivera's groggy voice on the phone.

"Hey!" Allison exclaimed. "Where have you been? It's eight o'clock? We're supposed to be out and about right now if you understand."

"Hm? Oh yeah!" a crashing sound followed by a yelp for Olivera. "I'm fine. Just…fell, I'll be there in a few. Just hold on."

Olivera hung up and Allison counted to two before she called back.

"Yes?" she answered with a smirk.

"Where are you exactly?"

"Out front of your house."

"Right. See you." She hung up.

Olivera broke one or two driving laws trying to hurry up along with waking up. How was it that she'd had the best sleep she's had in ages in a hospital on one uncomfortable bed? She didn't get it, but couldn't complain. The only thing she could complain about was her relationship being a fail.

Olivera pulled into the drive past Allison and got out.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I fell asleep."

"Where?" Allison asked curiously.

"The hospital." Olivera answered shortly. She didn't want to talk about her mom. It wasn't official that the two would get back on the right track so what was the point in bringing it up? If they came around to actually being on a mother/daughter status then she would love to talk about her mom like she was a mom. Till then, life was still pretty invisible to parentals.

She and Allison got into Allison's car and made way for her parents' house. Committing a crime was a whole new level for Olivera. This certainly wasn't an activity she could put on a college application.

"So you slept. There wasn't any screaming was there?" Allison asked. Her face was furrowed in worry.

"I'm fine. It was a bad dream." Olivera clarified about earlier at school as she fixed her messy hair into a ponytail. "So what does this bestiary look like? I don't exactly want to risk my life for something if I don't know what it looks like."

"An old book, lots of writing?" Allison guessed. Overall, she wasn't too sure.

"Oh this'll be fun then. Look for a book of which we don't know what it looks like. Today is getting better." Olivera said sarcastically.

"Scott told me about you and Isaac."

"Don't want to talk about it anymore. It's done. Over."

"Why'd you give up?"

"Because we're not like you and Scott. He chose to be what he is and I-I'm not a hunter who can kill him if he goes too far. I'd let him kill me." Olivera said. There wasn't anything else to say, but that. She knew she wouldn't be able to kill him if it came down to it. It was like Scott said. She loved him.

Olivera looked out the window and watched as they passed houses. Breaking and entering. I'm becoming a criminal, she thought. The rest of the ride was silent between them. The only good thing lately was that monster not attacking. What was the point of the attacks anyhow? The mechanic, Isaac's dad. Who'd be next?

"Ready?" Allison asked with a sigh.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Olivera replied as they pulled up to the house.

The two got out and made their way to the back of the car where Allison pulled out a mini crossbow and a knife. It was half the length of Olivera's forearm.

"It's sharp so, be careful." Allison handed the knife to her. She just tucked it up the sleeve of her hoodie then pulled up her hood.

"What are the chances that somebody's in there?" Olivera asked hoping she wouldn't have a run in with anyone. A guy looking seven feet tall with arms as big as her head pooped into her and made her shiver unpleasantly.

"There's a possibility." Allison replied. Olivera gaped at her with wide eyes.

"No, no possibilities." Olivera hissed. Her whole body had gone rigid. She didn't want that person in her imagination to be real. he'd stomp her like a bug. For some odd reason her conscience came to her mind right then and it sounded like Stiles. He was telling her to bail.

"We'll be quiet and quick. Nobody will even know we were here." Allison assured her.

"Unless I trip and break something."

"Right. Don't do that." Allison laughed. Olivera nodded. She stared at the large house for a moment before announcing that she was ready.

* * *

"Good news, Isaac didn't kill his dad. Bad news, Jackson did. He also killed somebody last night while we were breaking Isaac out or so my dad informed me. So, Isaac is free to go and all. On top of that I'm grounded." Stiles said the last part with happy sarcasm. Danny looked over his shoulder at him sympathetically.

"So no party?" he asked. He looked back at his computer screen where he just showed Stiles Jackson sleeping.

"Oh no, I'm going. Would I miss a chance to see Lydia? Maybe, she'll come around. I mean after I tell her that her boyfriend is murderous she'll need a shoulder to cry on." Stiles said with a loverboy's grin.

"Not happening." Danny said busting his bubble.

"Why not?" Stiles whined.

"She'd think you're the psychotic one." Danny laughed. Stiles gave him a pointed look.

"Does Ollie know?" he asked.

"Allison will probably tell her. They should be doing their little investigation soon."

"Ah, thievery. I'm so happy I'm not in the middle of it this time." Danny could've sworn he caught a little bit of disappointment.

"I'm sure batboy and batbird will have plenty adventures." Danny chuckled.

"Batman and Robin dude." Stiles corrected.

"Whatever."

The two watched the video again and still got the chills of watching Jackson turn into that lizard monster. Stiles worried.

"You don't think he'll come after Ollie and me again do you?"

"I don't know. We don't know anything about it. We don't even know what it is. That's where Allison and Ollie come in. They get the info and the blanks get filled in."

Stiles nodded.

* * *

Derek had been watching her since she left the school parking lot. Being unseen was something he was good at.

"Get out of there." He mumbled as he hunched down. A police cruiser drove down the street. It stopped in front of the house across from Allison's car.

Derek saw a flash of light through one of the up stair windows. His jaw clenched. The police officer in the car got out and made his way up the walk way.

* * *

"Okay, so no goons. That's good." Olivera mumbled as they had each taken a room to scour.

In the last three rooms nothing was found, but useless things. Olivera searched through the main bedroom now and instantly found a safe in the corner by the desk. She pulled out the knife she had hid up her sleeve and set it aside.

"Allison!" she called. Allison tiptoed to the room and paused.

"This is my grandfather's room." She commented before making her way to Olivera's side.

"Okay…"Olivera said not understanding the point.

"He's our principal." Olivera froze and looked at her in disbelief. Allison nodded to confirm it.

"I threatened to punch him at one point." Allison's eyebrows rose from shock. She covered her mouth to keep her sudden laughter at bay. Olivera didn't get why it was funny. She could've been suspended or expelled for that.

"Really?" Allison asked. Olivera nodded and looked back at the safe.

"Any idea?" Olivera stared at the safe. She scoffed at the thought of her staring at it long enough that it would magically open. A creaking sound down the hall alerted both teenagers that they weren't alone and Olivera's heart went into overdrive. She looked at Allison who was breathing shallowly. Motioning quickly to the closet nearby, she shoved Allison into the direction of it.

"Freeze!" Olivera stopped moving. Her mind raced as fast as her heart as she tried to think of a way out. One, it's dark so he can't see your face. Two, you could run.

Olivera turned and shoved the large body as hard as she could. she nearly ended up seeing the floor herself, but regained balance and ran. Going down the stairs she ran through the kitchen hoping for a back door.

There wasn't a back door. However, there was a window. Stomping could be heard behind as Olivera hurried to open the window. She put her legs through and was almost out when she screamed. The arm of her pursuer had grabbed her around the waist roughly and was trying to drag her back into the house. She struggled hard enough that with a swing of her arm, she elbowed him in the face. He let go quickly and she fell to the ground.

Somebody else picked her up next. Derek. He looked behind her.

"You're a horrible stalker." Olivera groaned.

"Move!" Olivera was up on her feet being pulled along. The only thing she could see was her feet. Before she knew it she was being lifted over a fence and running again. The two slowed down to a walk after three blocks.

"Allison is still back at the house." Olivera said. She stopped and turned to go back.

"You're not going back in there." He ordered.

"You don't own me. We went in there for a reason."

"To get yourself killed?" he asked rhetorically. He looked at her as if she were dumber than Stiles.

"No, to get a bestiary. Her parents have one and we need it to find out what the lizard thing is." she said. Derek looked at her dumbfounded now. Olivera smirked wishing she had a camera. She was pretty sure he rarely ever had that look.

"I'll go back then." He said.

"Ha! No. You'll steal it."

"Are you honestly thinking we're on opposite side with this? I want that thing gone just as much as you. It could kill us." Derek said seriously. His arms crossed over his chest.

Olivera ignored his ignorant intimidation attempt and looked around. She wondered if there were lurkers.

"Fine. I'll walk home. Just don't do anything stupid." Derek scowled at her threateningly. "That doesn't work anymore. I have nothing to really care about so you giving that glare that says 'you're dead' doesn't work. Just get the book and Allison and get out."

Olivera turned and smiled confidently to herself as she walked. Her heart beat was heavy and fast in her chest from the adrenaline rush of the night. She decided tonight wasn't so bad. Almost getting caught wasn't as bad as getting caught. She started giggling to herself about it.

"What a thrill." She drawled out.

* * *

Olivera didn't bother to get changed. She just fell on her bed and fell asleep. She woke to the sun blinding her and rolled over to get away from it. Sitting up, she rubbed her tired eyes and yawned. Looking down at herself, she took in the dirt stains.

"I look like a hobo." She grumbled. She moved to her closet and rummaged for something to wear. She'd need something for today and then something for the party. She had an idea for the party, but today not so much. She pulled out cargo pants and a green top with a dark red rose design where the stem and thorns wound around the waist. "This will do."

She tended to her shoulder quickly before going downstairs. Nobody was her. Olivera's heart dropped. No parents. They weren't home. Mom was more than likely at work and dad at a bar flirting with a whore. It was only a guess. It was too much to hope that they would all see each other on a weekend whenever everyone was home. Olivera was happy that there was a party tonight. She'd have good reason to get drunk then.

"I'm going out!" she called through the house. "I love you!"

Olivera turned and reach for the door. She almost opened it, but jumped from a knock on it. She opened it cautiously and stepped back. Instant regret filled the pit of her stomach.

"Miss. Are you Olivera Minicky?" the police officer at the door asked. He stood at least a foot taller than her.

"Yes." Olivera said. She tried to control her voice and hoped that the man couldn't see the fear of being caught.

"We were told that there was a break in last night at the Argents household. Do you know them?"

"I know their daughter?" she replied playing confused.

"You were reported last night to be seen on their property. I'm going to need you to come with me. We have questions we need to ask you."

"Uh, I hope it doesn't' take all day. I have plans." Olivera said covering the alarmed feeling trying burst at the seams on the inside. She let the officer escort her to his cruiser and hung her head. Sitting in the back seat, she just looked out the back window while biting her lower lip. "What a bitch."

"What was that?" the officer asked gruffly from the front seat.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about how right one of my friends is about pigs." Olivera hissed angrily knowing that she'd really stepped in it now. She didn't mouth off to Lydia. This was an officer of the law.


	9. Party of the Year

**I don't know about anybody else, but after Monday's episode I have officially decide that I'm in love with Isaac. You can have Derek, Stiles and Scott. I'll take him;)**

**Thank you to: ChrisVigilante**

* * *

"Olivera?" the sheriff peaked into the investigation room to see the teen sitting there tapping her fingers on the metal table. A look of boredom was on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Supposedly I broke into the Argents' home." She said haughtily. The sheriff walked in and leaned against the wall.

"Did you?"

"No!" she said almost in a shout. Her face went into shock over the accusation. "Am I the kind of girl that would do that? No. I stay home and study because I don't have a life."

The sheriff's brows furrowed in confusion. He knew that somehow she was lying. Beyond that there was something else that had her bothered. His deputy on the other hand looked at him for direction. The cold look said that he wanted her locked

"Let her go." The sheriff sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Whether it was a good or bad call it didn't matter. He'd known her since she was little. She and stiles had played together a lot up until his wife's death.

The deputy got up from the table with a huff. Olivera smirked cockily at him as he left.

"Oink." She blurted. She slapped a hand to her mouth to stifle the giggle that followed.

"What's happened to you Ollie?" the sheriff asked holding sorrow for her. Her eyes fell to the table holding her own pain. "You were a great kid. You have a bright future."

"My parents ignore me." She said bitterly. "I basically live by myself. I also got attacked and nearly died. My parents have further ignored my presence. You know, it took me breaking up with my boyfriend to get my mom's attention. Too bad it only lasted twenty minutes."

The sheriff's mouth hung open a little. He could see that by letting out everything that was killing her on the inside. Her eyes watered, but she didn't want to cry not in front of Stiles's dad. He didn't need to hear her pity.

"If I'm free to go I'd like to go." She said in a mumble. The sheriff nodded.

Olivera got up, rubbed her shoulder for a moment then walked out past the sheriff. She'd been stuck in that room for two hours. Her stomach rumbled at her for the umpteenth time complaining that she was hungry.

Going to the front desk, she grabbed her belongings that had been confiscated such as her phone. She called Allison first to see that she got what they had gone into the house for.

"Ollie? Are you okay?" Allison answered.

"I'm great." Ollie said. "Do you have it?"

"The bestiary? Yeah, I think so." She replied. "It's all in a different language. You should know something though."

Olivera waited for her to spill. The tone in Allison's voice sounded like regret of some sort.

"Derek helped me." Olivera laughed into the phone then.

"I sent him to. He got me out of the house. I forced him to go back. There was no way I was leaving you in there alone."

"Oh." Allison said blankly.

"I'll see you in a little bit. I'm going to pick up some clothes then come over there." Olivera said. "We'll look at it together."

"You do know I'm living with Lydia." Allison said. Olivera rolled her eyes. Did everyone think she was dumb?

"I know." She said condescendingly. "Just don't expect me to be nice to her. See you in a half an hour."

"Wait!" Allison shouted. The line went dead. "I have to tell you something."

* * *

"Stiles." Stiles's head popped up from his history book. Being grounded left him with little to do, but study up so that his grades would get better.

"What?" he replied.

"You still talk to Olivera Minicky right?" Stiles's lip pursed together as he chose his words carefully.

"From time to time." He said. The sheriff nodded deep in his own thoughts.

"And you two get along."

"Yeah…" Stiles drawled out wondering what was up with the questions. He thought about asking, but his dad had already walked out of the room. "What is he up to?"

* * *

"Alright. I'll see you tonight. We'll talk about it then." Allison said feeling overwhelmed. "Scott, don't worry about Ollie. She seems okay."

Scott didn't seem so sure that she was okay. She kept going down in a spiral that was sucking her into more and more trouble.

"Just let her breathe. We've been down her neck since the moment she was attacked." Allison sighed. He worried over Olivera as if he were her brother. Scott was sinking into guilt because he never wanted to bring her into this. "She lost her best friend and boyfriend and almost got caught by the police last night."

"Hey." Olivera said walking into her room. She set her outfit for the party on her bed and sat beside it. "Lydia let me in after slamming the door in my face."

"I'll see you tonight." Allison told Scott again then hung up on him. She turned in her chair and looked at Olivera. Her face was set in irritation.

"You didn't get hauled to the police station did you?" Olivera asked curiously.

"No."

"Good." She said. Her face relaxed at that. She didn't want Allison to be taken in as well. They would've definitely been caught then.

"You did?"

"Mhm." Olivera laid back on the bed and tucked her hands under her head like a pillow. "No biggie. They let me go."

She sat up quickly though. The bestiary, she remembered. That was why she had been dragged in.

"Let's have a look at the book." Olivera said waggling her eyebrows enthusiastically. She got up and made her way to Allison's side. Allison opened the top drawer of her desk and pulled out a flash drive.

"This is what we found in the safe. Derek told me that we have to tell him whatever we find." She said as she plugged it in to her computer. Olivera stared at the screen anxiously. They were finally going to find out what this thing was as well as how to possibly get rid of it.

Olivera's excitement was put on hold as the book came up on the computer screen. It wasn't in English.

"I told you it's in-"

"What are you two doing?" Alison and Olivera paused and swung simultaneously to look at Lydia. She was looking at the computer screen skeptically. "You two aren't in some cult are you? Why would be looking at Latin…."

"Can you read it?" Allison asked. Lydia stared at the page.

"Of course I can." Allison and Olivera shared a look. Olivera wasn't so sure she should read it. "If I do, will you two go shopping with me?"

Olivera started snickering earning a glare from the redhead. She just shrugged not caring that she was laughing at Lydia. Going shopping with her sounded like hell in a box.

"Sure." Olivera laughed.

"Good, I need opinions on what will look better than anyone else tonight. It shouldn't be hard looking better than you though." Lydia directed at Olivera.

"We will. Just read." Allison cut in in between their jabs at each other. Olivera considered Lydia lucky. What she was going to say next wouldn't have been nice.

"Okay." Lydia said simply. What an airhead, Olivera thought. How can she be smart?

"It's a kanima. What's that?" Lydia asked confused.

"Just keep going." Olivera snapped getting annoyed by her presence quickly. She didn't even know why she was going to the party tonight. She no longer had a boyfriend. She could actually opt out.

"It has no identity therefore it seeks a master."

"Are you sure?" Olivera asked. She had seen no sign of another person when she was attacked.

"Yup." Lydia popped the 'p' and walked away from the computer with a look of boredom. She walked over to the bed and looked at Olivera's clothes in her bag. She pulled out a set of purple suede boots with buckles on the outside, white skinny jeans, and a black low cut shirt with a purple tank top. "Not much of a dress person are you?"

The question was rhetorical. She looked at Olivera's clothing as if there was some sort of potential. Olivera stared at her lopsided then looked back at the computer. The way Lydia stared at the outfit made her wonder if it would look nice for tonight. In case she saw Isaac, she wanted to look as if she wasn't bothered by his presence. That she could move on quickly. Even if she wasn't feeling that way she could look it.

She and Allison shared a look.

"I have to tell you something. It has to do with this kanima." Allison started.

"Let's go!" Lydia sang. "There's seven hours until the party of the year starts and I don't want to be late for my own party."

"Olivera-" Allison said.

"Let's not keep the queen waiting. I'd hate for her to take my head off or maybe it wouldn't be so bad." Olivera contemplated. "You can tell me later. I just want to get this suffering done and over with."

Allison sighed. She had no idea. Grabbing her purse she followed the girls.

* * *

"Party tonight. You going?" Erica asked. "Boyd is."

"I don't care." Isaac mumbled as he sat back on one of the seats in the subway car. "I'll probably just train for a while."

"That's all you've been doing though." Erica said. It wasn't good for him to put all of his attention on. It's all he'd been doing. "It's not healthy."

"Erica, don't preach to me alright?" Isaac said heatedly. He got up and walked from the subway car hoping she would leave him be. It was too much to hope.

"I'm not preaching. She isn't worth it." Erica hissed. "You can find other girls who are more than willing to hang on your arm."

"Did you maybe think that I don't want any other girl? She knew before I became this." Isaac said.

Erica rolled her eyes at his dramatic explanation. It was getting dreary.

"Fine." She said pissed off that he couldn't reason with this. Erica had a feeling that Olivera would be there at the party. It was part of the reason she was going. "Pout all you like. It only makes you weaker."

Erica stormed off with that. Isaac looked at the ground. He didn't want her to be right, but she was. Thinking about the other day only made him hurt more.

"Go out tonight Isaac." Derek said from behind. "Relax for a while."

"I don't need to." Isaac said solemnly.

"Just go." Derek said. "Maybe she'll be there."

"Derek…she doesn't want to see me." He swallowed hard. Isaac didn't look up at him, but if he did he would have seen the guilt ridden look on his face. He'd told her to stay away and she finally listened. He'd told him that he could protect her by joining his pack. The failure of his decision was setting in. Isaac was becoming a lifeless driven machine with nothing to cling to.

"I don't know about that." Derek said. He crossed his arms over his chest. "But I do need you to look after Erica. I've noticed her thirst to attack her. Her anger has grown stronger since her change."

"Fine." Isaac said. Derek watched him leave. He'd grown the most over the last month and a half out of all of them.

* * *

"Hurry up you two." Lydia said tersely.

Olivera finished zipping up her boots. Getting up, she walked over to Allison's vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. Besides her glasses, she could possibly pull off beautiful.

"We'll meet you down there." Lydia said to her as she continued to stare. "I don't want to be seen with you."

"Of course." Olivera said feigning understanding. She watched them go and sat there for a few extra minutes. Staying up there for the rest of the night didn't sound like an all-around bad plan. Neither did getting a little drunk. Olivera chose the more fun option.

Holding her head high she made her way downstairs. With each step the music got louder and soon enough her heart kept rhythm with it. Olivera ran a hand through her hair to fluff it real quick. Nearly the entire population of the school was here. This was the party of the year. She wondered if any of them would recognize her. The thought was shoved aside as Olivera took a bottle of clear liquor out of the hand of anonymous student. Olivera ignored the insult from her thievery and took a long drink from it. It was bitter, but her head swirled making her feel a little better.

"Ollie?" Olivera whirled around at the sound of her name. She smiled with a feeling of happiness.

"Stiles. When did you get here?" she asked feeling a fit of giggles coming on.

"A few minutes ago. Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm great. I saw your dad today, well, after I had been arrested." She blurted. "I'm such a horrible child."

She didn't know why, but it was funny. Stiles laughed uneasily.

"Why don't you give me the bottle." Stiles suggested reaching out for it. Olivera hugged it close feeling offended that he'd want to take her fun.

"Go get your own!" she exclaimed jetting out her lower lip.

"Olivera." It was the first time he'd said her full name in a while.

"You're being a bitch. I just want to have fun. Being all smarty-like to graduate a year early isn't fun." Olivera said hiccupping a little. She took another drink then pushed past him bumping into his shoulder in the process.

"Well, the little nymph seems a little drunk." Stiles turned abruptly and saw Erica. She bored an evil looking grin.

"What do you want? Haven't you destroyed enough?" Stiles growled at her as he walked up to her. Erica stood up straight and stared him down. Stiles didn't back down.

"I came to have fun tonight like everybody else." She said calmly. She stepped forward causing him back up until she had his back against the wall. She put her arms up on each side of his face. "That might include a little maiming. I haven't decided."

She smiled even wider loving the horrified look that crossed Stiles's face.

"You have a good night. I know I will." Erica pushed off from the wall and got lost in the crowd. Coming from the same direction Erica had off in, Jackson passed her. He looked at her with interest then shook his head. Lydia, coming out of nowhere latched onto his arm and whispered into his ear. Stiles felt his heart fall.

Erica saw his face fall from where she stood watching the couple get close as well. Her own face fell. She wanted him to look at her like that. Stiles walked into the kitchen to grab himself a beer completely passing Erica in the process. He took no notice of her. She'd gotten more attention from him when she wasn't all werewolf.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Lydia translated it." Allison confirmed. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist and laid her head on his chest.

"Did you tell Ollie?"

"I've tried all day, but something always gets in the way." Allison said. "I don't know where she's off to."

She felt him sighed.

"Scott. Where's us?" she pressed her chin to his chest as she looked up at him. The thought that they would become what Olivera had describe made her worried. She'd thought about it a few times.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we pulling apart?" she asked. Her voice trembled a little.

"No." he replied seriously. He pulled out of her hold and took her face in his hands. "We're not. I promise. I will never hurt you."

"I know. I just-I can't stand what Ollie's given up. I don't want us to have to give up that much." She said.

"We won't nobody's giving up anything anymore." He told her. Allison nodded, but didn't feel so sure. Scott kissed her lightly. Allison didn't let him part too soon. She held him in the kiss feeling heat rise in her cheeks. Scott's hands moved slowly down from her face to neck and kept moving. Allison moaned passionately against his lips.

* * *

Olivera sighed as she set her empty bottle down. She wished that it would refill itself. The music flowed through her making her sway side to side. She lip sang to it. Her head felt airy as she did.

"Why are you dancing all alone?" Olivera turned clumsily and giggled.

Nobody's asked me to dance." She replied taking in the sight of the guy who moved closer to her with an interested smile. She lured him closer with a wag of her finger.

He was a senior. She'd seen him around school. He towered over easily with blue eyes and blonde hair. Wrapping his arms around her waist, she moaned happily. Her giddy feeling changed to a deep yearning in the pit of her stomach. She bit her lower lip as she moved to the music and he followed holding her body against hers.

"You look gorgeous." He said into her ear. Olivera bit back a squeal.

"Glad you think so." She smirked. He started leaning in to kiss her. She wanted to stop him yet, at the same time she wanted to kiss him.

His lips met hers hungrily and she met his fierceness. She gasped feeling his broad arms hold her tighter. There was no actual attraction. Olivera knew that much though she was extremely drunk. Her lips were being seriously bruised as the make out session grew even more heated. Breathing became hard.

"Come with me." He said breathing hard when he pulled back. Olivera ignored the voice in her head and nodded. The nameless senior took her hand and pulled her through the crowded house to the stairs.

"I want to party." Olivera said whined as he brought her upstairs. He snorted and continued up the stairs. Erica watched intrigued. She hadn't taken her eyes off of her ex-best friend. Seeing her with a new guy so soon gave her new plots to fulfill.

"Erica." She turned and smiled. A light bulb went off in her head.

"I thought you weren't coming." She said.

"I changed my mind." Isaac grumbled. He looked around at teenagers dancing to the music and finding the simplest reasons to grope each other. Shot games could be heard from the kitchen area. "Have you seen her?"

Isaac couldn't deny that he still cared for Olivera's safety. He'd watch her from afar if she didn't want to be with him.

"She's fine." Erica told him knowing full well that he'd ask where she was.

"I don't see her." Erica shrugged acting like she hadn't seen her once. On the inside she was smiling.

"Erica." Isaac growled not in the mood to toy around. "If you've seen her then tell me where."

"You don't want to know." She said. She flipped her hair over her shoulders. IT was all going accord to plan. Manipulation was too easy.

"Where. Is. She." She grounded out. His anger kept flaring making Erica even happier. He's going to murder her himself, she thought happily. Good riddance.

"Fine." She sighed. "Follow me."

Erica walked up the stairs slowly giving Isaac the time to think about possibilities of what Olivera could be doing. Isaac fought to keep his heart rate under control. He didn't ever want to lose control like he did with Olivera. There wasn't a moment he didn't think about what he'd done. He wanted to take it back more than anything.

Erica stopped in front of a bedroom. Twisting the doorknob, she heard the lock snap and pushed the door open. She watched as Isaac's face froze in disbelief.

Olivera's black shirt had come off in the midst of her heated session and her tank top was making its way off next. The nameless senior had settled between her legs. The groan of pleasure sent Isaac's stomach twisting as he stood there and saw this guy touch her. His hands balled into fists.

"Isaac, I wouldn't." Erica said. She made no motion to stop him as he barged into the room. "My part is finished tonight."

Isaac grabbed the guy by the back of the neck and tossed him backwards effortlessly. Olivera screamed and scrambled to the head of the bed. She held her head feeling a rush of dizziness. Isaac paid no mind. All he could see was red. The guy had touched her. Swinging out, his fist collided with his face. Blood flew across the carpet.

"Isaac?" Olivera asked unsure if she was seeing what she was seeing. "Isaac stop!"

She rushed over to try and stop them nearly falling in the process. She grabbed Isaac's fist and took a deep breath hoping that he wouldn't accidentally swing at her. Feeling suddenly sober, she felt it would be well deserved if he did.

Isaac looked at her seeing the regret piling up in her green orbs.

"You're drunk." He said emotionless.

"A bit." She replied swaying slightly.

Isaac lowered his fist and looked back at the guy who'd been all over her. He cowered cradling his bloody nose.

"We're leaving." Isaac growled. Not looking at Olivera, he just grabbed her by the arm and dragged her from the room. They didn't get far. Oliver shoved Isaac away angrily.

"I'm drunk, Isaac. That's it." She said furiously. "You and I aren't together. I'm allowed to do these things."

"You're allowed to be a slut?" he blurted. A loud slap reverberated down the hall as Olivera's hand connected with Isaac's face. Tears clouded her vision. "What happened to you?"

His question was quiet as his cheek turned red from the hit.

"You happened." She stammered. "You turned into something I don't recognize. Into…this and I lost."

She wiped away her tears then stormed past him unable to stand there any longer.

"I hate you, Derek." He heard her cry. It was directed at the alpha, not him.

"Derek?" Isaac followed after Olivera quickly. He spun her around to face her. Her hands fell to his chest to stop herself from slamming into him. "What does Derek have to do with this?"

"He's the one who told me to stay away from you. Remember the bruises around my neck? That was his gift." She sobbed. Thinking about it made her furious. "He wanted me to give up what I wanted. I can never have happiness."

Isaac didn't let go of her as her legs went weak and failed to hold her up.

"He said that if I joined him, I could protect you. That you'd never be hurt."

Oliver looked up at him in disbelief.

"He played us. He broke us." She said unable to process it fully. "Isaac…"

No words came to her. She couldn't think straight and it wasn't just because of a half bottle of vodka. Derek had told them two different things. Whether it tore them apart or not, it was him. It was partly because of him. Olivera's heart shattered more than it already had. If anything it was just dust now.

Isaac caressed her red cheeks.

"Let's get you out of here." Isaac mumbled. Olivera nodded, but couldn't move. He'd turned into this because of you, she thought. He wanted to protect you.

"I'm sorry…" she sobbed. "I should've died. I should've died and then none of this would've happened."

"Shut up." Isaac snapped. Olivera shut her mouth instantly and sniffled. He picked her up in his arms bridal style. The last thing he wanted to watch was her fall down the stairs even though it would be entertaining. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold herself up. "I don't want to hear you say that again. I'd probably be worse off if you weren't here."

"We're horrible." Olivera groaned as she sniffled again. It made Isaac chuckle.

Isaac looked around as he got to the bottom of the stairs. There had to be a suitable driver around here somewhere. Where was Stiles? Just as the thought hit him, Isaac saw Stiles kissing some girl. Whoever she was, she was blonde and certainly not Lydia. Everyone knew that he was in love with Lydia. Who'd he snag? Isaac would ask around later.

"Jackson!" Isaac called seeing his teammate coming from the backyard.

"What?" he called rolling his eyes.

"Are you designated?"

"If you mean sober then yes." He answered not sounding too happy about it.

"Can you get Ollie home?"

"Didn't you two break up?"

"Your girlfriend is a bitch." Olivera mumbled looking at Jackson.

"She's drunk." Isaac said quickly excusing her comment.

"Yeah, I'll take her." Jackson took Olivera from his arms and she just wrapped her arms around his neck and stared around the room blankly. "What about you?"

"I have to find somebody." Isaac said. Derek.

"Alright. I'll text you letting you know she got home safely." Jackson said nonchalantly.

"Whatever." Jackson didn't care much for Olivera. He looked down at her as he carried her out to his Porsche. "You'll be home soon enough."

He felt bad for her. He honestly thought that her and Isaac were the perfect fit. He just didn't tell others. It's not like he wanted people to notice that he actually gave a shit from time to time.

* * *

Allison felt Scott's hands move up her thigh. His trail left a hot sensation on her skin making her crave more than she was already getting. The two hadn't been this close in a few months and she missed it. She moaned as he kissed down her neck, sucking at certain spot.

"Are you sure Lydia doesn't care?" Scott asked coming up for air. "I feel weird about being in her house and doing this."

Allison answered by kissing him. He smiled against it and rolled over so that he was on top of her.

* * *

How did this happen again? Stiles wasn't sure how he'd ended up in a make-out session with her. She walked up to him and kissed him. If he wasn't so drunk he probably could've fought her off. Nope, he couldn't have. She's a werewolf.

"You'll forget about her." Erica murmured between kisses.

Stiles was confused by what she meant. It faded quickly as certain urges were taking over his brain. His hands rested on her hips and pulled her closer. He compared this with being struck by lightning in the back of his mind. Completely dangerous, but really cool.

Stiles pulled away abruptly from the dangerous adventure however, when his phone rang. Erica growled unappreciatively.

"Shut up." Stiles snapped at her. His head lulled an extra minute before he answered his phone. He tried to concentrate on something, but it was hard to do when drunk. "Hello?"

'Hello? I don't know whose number I dialed. Something's wrong. Jackson was driving me home and we crashed. I don't know how!'

"Ollie?" Stiles swallowed the bile he felt at the back of his throat hoping to keep whatever puke wanted to come up back. He knew he should've stopped on the fifth beer.

'Something's wrong with Jackson! Help! Please help me! I'm by-' the line cut off with her screaming. Stiles froze standing there with the cell phone still to his ear.

"What's wrong with you? You're white as a ghost." Erica said taking a step back. Stiles turned away from her as he felt it coming. Bending over, he puked. Erica wrinkled her nose and walked away disgusted. He didn't feel better afterwards. His stomach twisted in knots and he ran off to look for Scott. Panic couldn't get him to move fast enough.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled.

"He's upstairs man." Danny said having nearly ran into him. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ollie. She called. Jackson was giving her a ride home." Stiles said as he looked around. Danny's eyes widened. Stiles darted up the stairs still calling his name.

"Scott!" He opened different bedroom doors not caring about what he interrupted until he found Scott and Allison almost fully undressed. Stiles slapped his hand to his eyes. "Scott! Something happened to-Ollie."

It was hard to think straight.

"What!?" Scott exclaimed trying cover himself.

"She called. She was with Jackson. I think-I think something happened. Something bad."

* * *

"Jackson stop!" Olivera screamed. She held her arm that was bleeding horribly now from his claws. She watched him turn into it. A kanima.

The numbness that she felt from the first time she was attacked climbed up her arm. It turned her stomach.

"Please!" she cried. Turning she struggled to her feet and tried to run. With the paralytic crawling through her veins she was slowing down. Olivera knew that a good rule whether it was just in horror movies or not was to look back while running. The stupid human instinct within wanted to look though because she didn't hear him.

Stopping, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was the moment she'd die. Half drunk, scratched to hell and back, boyrfriendless, and to a guy she couldn't' stand. Life certainly wasn't good to her right now. Olivera turned around. Nothing was there. She let out a sigh of relief. It must be seeking its master, she thought. Turning back around her eyes widened with fear and a searing, agonizing pain centered on left side. Looking down, the kanima's hand had dug into her. Olivera tried to move, but the only way she was even standing was because of its claw inside of her holding her up. She shook violently as the pain dulled and she couldn't feel anything.

"Drop it." The voice was calm and collected as it commanded the kanima. It dropped her to the ground. "Good. Let them deal with it."

She was an it. She heard him say it. The kanima stared at her for a few minutes as if possibly mourning before it stalked off and followed its master. Olivera looked at the sky not that she could move much. Her vision blurred until all she was nothing. She felt nothing. I'm dying, she thought.

* * *

Allison stayed back with Danny to keep a perimeter on the party in case an attack was to be made. Erica having overheard about the attack fled the party instantly with Boyd. Derek didn't want them to go up against it until they were ready. Secretly, she hated herself at the thought of Olivera being killed. She didn't want her dead just tortured.

"Where'd she say she was?" Scott asked panicked.

"I don't know! She screamed before she could get I out and-"

"What were you doing?" Scott yelled harshly as they ran from the party.

"I was preoccupied!" Stiles yelled back not wanting to go into details right now. "You were preoccupied yourself. Don't yell at me about it. Just use your…wits okay?"

Scott inhaled deeply then nodded. Tilting his face upwards he inhaled through is nose deeper than before searching for her scent.

"I have her." He said. "It's not strong."

"I'll get the jeep and follow." Stiles said. He turned back and ran. Scott took off down the road hoping that by some miracle Olivera wasn't dead yet. Her scent was strong the farther he ran down the road.

"Oh no." he breathed.

Scott stopped instantly. Jackson's car was flipped upside down and pieces of it were spread across the road.

"Ollie!" he called. There was no answer. Scott gulped and called out again. "Ollie!"

Please don't be dead, this is all my fault, he thought as he walked around the car. She wasn't in the car. Fifty or so feet further down the road Scott saw her. Her smell was bitter and thick of blood. Scott ran to her side. His knees skidded across the pavement, but he didn't care. It would heal.

Olivera's heart was barely beating as her eyes were glazed over and staring at nothing in particular. Scott pressed his hands to her wound to slow the bleeding.

"Where are you Stiles?" Scott murmured. "Can you hear me Ollie? You're going to be okay."

He knew he didn't need to lie to her. She more than likely knew she wasn't going to live with the huge gash that was probably seven inches in diameter. Her complexion grew paler.

Flashes of light squealed from behind.

"Stiles! Help me!" Scott called. His voice was uneven. "She won't stop bleeding. We have to get her to Deacon."

Stiles looked as if he'd puke again by looking at the blood covered girl. Scott picked her up and carried her to the car. Stiles just stared at the pool of blood on the road most of which belonged of her.

"Stiles!" Scott called. Stiles snapped from his visionary of another funeral he'd have to attend and ran to the car.

The drive was short seeing as laws didn't apply in the situation. Stiles glanced in the rear view mirror constantly hoping that by a miracle she'd sit up and laugh as if it were a joke. It wasn't happening though. She was still bleeding all over his back seat and Scott was nearly crying because he couldn't' fix it.

Upon reaching the vet clinic Deaton was coming out of it and getting ready to lock the doors. Stiles jumped out and rushed to open the car door for Scott. Deaton watched cautiously as Scott pulled out Olivera in his arms. Blood now covered the majority of him. Deaton opened the door and rushed them inside.

"What happened Scott?" Deaton asked as he helped lay Olivera down on one of the exam tables.

"It got to her. A kanima?" he said.

"Oh no." Deaton looked at her side and stepped back. He didn't touch her.

"Help us." Scott pleaded.

"Scott, she's near death. There is nothing we can do. It's ripped her open." Deaton said. His eyes were filled pain and some sort of failure. Stiles turned and swung at the nearest thing. The sound of glass breaking echoed through the room. His hand sat in a medicine cabinet.

"Wait." Stiles turned and looked from her to Scott. "Scott, change her."

"What?" Scott stammered confused.

"Change her. Make her like you." Stiles said taking his hand from out of the medicine cabinet he just punched. His knuckles bled.

"I can't. It won't work." Scott shook his head.

"You don't know that."

"She'll die!"

"She'll die anyways if you don't try." Stiles argued. "Just try. She'd dead anyways."

Scott looked at the limp body of Olivera Minicky. If this worked she'd never forgive him. If it didn't he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

**Can Scott save her? Review;)**


	10. Missing You

**Everyone is really wanting Ollie and Erica to go at it. Wow. Let's see how it plays out shall we because the result of Ollie's change are in :)**

**Thank you to: Queen-of-evil66, Shikaku Ryoko, ChrisVigilante, madison. , Phoenix, pinkshirt- thank you for the reviews so much. I love the input.**

* * *

She coughed making her whole body ache. It hurt even more when she tried to move and breath. She felt like she'd been hit by a mac truck only she wasn't spread all over a road. The last thing she remembered was being gutted in the side. She didn't understand. Why wasn't she dead?

"He-hello?" Olivera croaked. Slowly, she sat up. Instantly she knew she was at the clinic. It looked like the exact exam room she had cleaned Isaac up in. She didn't understand why she wasn't at the hospital instead. That was where people normally went if they were injured or possibly dying usually.

She got off of the table stiffly and saw the broken medicine cabinet across the room. Her brows furrowed in confusion quickly because she could also smell it. It was bitter making her nose crinkle.

"Hello?" she called out again. There was no way she could really be alone here. Moving to push up the bridge of her glasses she merely poked her eye. Her hands felt her face frantically which happened to be absent of her glasses. "I can see. I can see and have no glasses. Where are they?"

She walked over to the broken cabinet where she smelled bitterness. On the broken glass of the cabinet there was blood. Her stomach flipped.

"I can smell blood." She said gulping. "What's wrong with me?"

It came out a squeak. Her chest tightened in panic.

"Ollie?" the voice was dry. Olivera turned slowly and saw Scott at the door.

"What happened to me?" she asked. Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion. Scott rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. Olivera just stood there unsure of what to do. She had no idea what was going on. "I'm so confused. I can see without my glasses and I can smell blood. I'm not like Jackson am I?"

Scott's eyes watered as he watched her turn away and look at her reflection on a small pan within reach. Blood was everywhere. Her hair, torso, her skinny jeans weren't white anymore.

"No, you're not like Jackson." Scott told her. He looked away. It was hard to look at what he'd done.

"You're awake." Olivera jumped and spun to see Deacon in the doorway behind Scott. He chuckled lightly at her alertness. "Relax, I'm just the vet. You can call me Deaton. I'm told you want to be one? A vet I mean."

Olivera looked down and saw that her nails had extended into claws.

"Oh my god." She breathed. They retracted. "What the hell is that smell? It's thick and bitter, and twisting my stomach in knots."

"It's just the chemicals. You'll adjust."

"Adjust." Olivera snorted. "I'm a dog. How do you adjust to that? What am I going to tell-"

Olivera didn't finish. She wouldn't tell her parents anything. They weren't around to notice. That was a plus though. She had no idea how she'd begin to tell them something like this. One of my friends is a werewolf and I was dying so he bit me and now I'm one. That would go over well.

She lifted her blood stained shirt to look at her side. All that remained was an abnormally large bruise from her hips to her ribcage. It was partially on her torso also. There was no scratch or anything. She quickly looked at her shoulder there was nothing there. The injury had completely vanished.

"This really happened." She whispered to herself. She inhaled deeply to cover the want to sob and coughed. The chemicals of medicines reached her lungs. "I need to get out of here. What time is it?"

"It's almost nine."

"In the morning?" Scott nodded.

"You were out all night. I sent Stiles home when we officially thought you were dead." Scott said.

"Huh." Was all Olivera could manage. "I should go."

* * *

Stiles's palms were numb and tinted red. His head pounded with a hangover. It was like a jackhammer going without a construction worker to direct it. He had spent all night scrubbing Olivera's blood out of the back of his vehicle. No matter how hard he scrubbed he didn't feel like he got it out. He sat on the curb and looked at the back seat. She was dead. He couldn't say it, but it was his fault. He'd been the one to drag her into this and bring her to this point. What would her parents say when they found out?

"Stiles?" Stiles sniffed and wiped his eyes. He hadn't stopped crying.

His dad looked into the back seat where Stiles's eyes were concentrated.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh, no." Stiles said. Rubbing his head, he looked down at the ground. His dad stared at him skeptically.

"I'm going to the Minicky's to check on Olivera." He told his son.

Stiles's stare remained on the ground as if the words hadn't sunk in. His jaw clenched tightly as he fought the urge to tell him everything. That Olivera wouldn't be there. She was lying in a vet's office because Jackson killed her. The sheriff stood there a moment longer hoping for some response. Not getting one, he sighed and walked off toward his SUV. Something had happened last night and it was more than just his son going to the party. His son's eyes held a sad darkness. He knew that, but he couldn't get it out of him if he tried. Excuses had been thrown left and right. The sheriff just hoped that soon he'd speak. He'd be listening when he did.

"Bye dad." Stiles mumbled.

* * *

"You'll be okay?"

"Yeah. I just really need a shower." Olivera snorted. Her attire looked like she just came out of a horror movie. At least I survived it, Olivera thought.

Scott nodded. She wasn't talking about the sudden change in her lifestyle. He remembered how he didn't like to talk about it at first either. It wasn't easy and this certainly wouldn't be.

"I'll come by later."

"Scott, don't. I'm okay for right now. Just give me some time okay? This-" she gestured at herself. "is a lot to take in."

Scott opened his mouth then closed it. She was right. It took him a while to get used to being like this. He watched as Olivera just stared at her hands wondering if she'd sprout fur.

"We'll figure this out together okay?" he promised. Olivera didn't look at him. She just nodded numbly then got out of the car.

She clutched her red rimmed glasses in her hand. They were useless now. She could see perfectly fine without them.

Walking into the house, she walked straight to her room then to the shower with a towel. She didn't want anyone to see her, not like this. Getting cleaned up was her first priority so nobody asked who she killed. She flung her clothes to the corner of the bathroom.

After showering she shoved them in a bag and into the trash. Hopefully they'd never be found. She felt good now. Really good. Nothing ached or sent searing pain through her body. She checked her side again. The bruise was gone. The flesh of her side was normal like she had never been touched.

"I'm a super healer…" she said impressed. She looked in the mirror at herself. She had more than just super healing now though. "Cool."

Her skin was tanned. Granted, her heritage in being part Native American was good about that, especially in the summer, but her skin was golden tan. It wasn't pale like tan. Her eyes were deeper green than before and enthralling. Her hair had become fuller and redder. The color of it was bright as if having been healed from its dullness.

"Ollie?" Olivera put her fresh shirt down quickly and left the bathroom.

"Yes mom?" she called down the stairs.

"Are you okay?"

I only went to the party of the year last night, got gutted after a run in with my ex. Did I forget the fact that I was drunk off my ass? That's part is pretty important.

"I'm fine." Olivera called with a sarcastic demeaning look. She turned and went into her room. It looked foreign to her now. The girl that had lived in this room was brilliant and dorky and wanted to go to vet school. It was the prime reason for graduating a year early. That part still existed, but it felt like it was fading.

Looking over at her computer, she smirked. It was gathering dust. She sat down and turned it on wondering what the latest news was. She hadn't checked her e-mail in a long while. It was mostly taken up with spam. One e-mail caught her attention however. It was from Deaton. He wanted to see her soon, speak with her. She didn't reply. Instead she just deleted the message and got off of the computer.

"Ollie!" her mom called up the stairs frantically.

"What!?" Olivera exclaimed irritated. She hadn't been bothered this much since the time she broke her arm when she was twelve. Being like Superman was complicated. Turned out you had to be from another planet just to be like him.

"Can you come downstairs?" Olivera rolled her eyes and trudged downstairs. She paused seeing the sheriff at the door.

"What did you do?" he mom asked immediately.

"What are you talking about?" Olivera said taking offense. She's not home enough to accuse me, she thought.

"Olivera didn't do anything Mrs. Minicky." The sheriff said. He glanced at Olivera then back to her mom.

"Then why are you here?" she asked. Her look went from pensive to startled.

"I'm here to take Olivera with me. She needs parental supervision and she isn't getting here."

"What!?" both she and Olivera exclaimed. The sheriff nodded standing his ground. Olivera wasn't even sure if she heard him right. Her mouth hung open gaping at him.

"You can't just take my daughter."

"Actually, I can. She's been the object of an attack like my own son. She can't be left alone in case the killer were to return." He explained. "You're a busy woman. Olivera will be no problem living with me."

Olivera gulped. This could be bad. She would've packed her bags and gone with him at any time if the invitation were extended at those times, but right now? If he found out what had happened last night…just not good.

"Um, I have a date." Olivera lied. She needed an excuse to get out of this situation. "Danny is going with me."

"A date with Danny?" her mom asked. "You didn't tell me you were dating another boy?"

"He's gay mom. Him and I are going out. There's something I want to take care of." Olivera said blankly.

"When you get back we'll get your things together then." The sheriff said. Her mom just stared at the man with her mouth gaping.

"I am not letting you do this!" she hollered at the man.

"If you would be here taking care of your daughter than I wouldn't have to!" he yelled back. "She wouldn't be in the police station getting interrogated either!"

Her mom looked at Olivera who just held her hands up in surrender. She wasn't about to join this battle. She didn't want to say he was right either, but she thought it. She knew that her mom cared more about her patients. If she'd seen Olivera last night she would've cared. Right? She still didn't feel too sure about that. The sheriff cared. It was evident in his eyes. Too bad the timing was off.

Olivera pulled out her cell phone from her pocket quickly and texted Danny begging him to get her fast.

Turning, she ran upstairs to get away from the tension. She ran a hand through her damp hair. New nerves bundled inside.

"I'm moving in with the sheriff…and Stiles. Oh god just smite me now." she groaned.

Olivera pulled out her carry-on bag and duffle and set them on her bed. She could get packed when she got back and had calmed down some. She just needed to think. She could still hear them arguing downstairs. It made her heart beat erratically.

A quick text from Danny had her bolting down the stairs with flip flops in hand. He was here and she had never been more excited to get away.

"You two go ahead and argue I have to go. Danny's here." Olivera said quickly as she passed them through the front door.

"Get your ass back here!" she heard her mom yell. Olivera ran to Danny's car and got in on the passenger's side as if her mom were chasing her.

"Go!" she exclaimed. Danny pulled into the road quickly leaving the house.

"You're alive." Danny said grinning like a fool. Olivera smiled and shook her head. "Stiles told me-"

He didn't finish. He didn't want to say dead as she sat there beside him. She wasn't even close to dead. She looked more alive than ever before.

"I'm fine. My mom? Not so much." Olivera changed the subject to save him from his agony.

"What does she know?"

"That the sheriff showed up to my house and demanded that I go live with him." Olivera got out all in one breath. Danny glanced at her speechless, not the good speechless either.

"Uh-huh." Olivera said agreeing with the look.

"So…where are we going?" Olivera smiled widely at his question. Danny sighed knowing that smile. She had it when she volunteered to break into the Argent's house. She'd had a taste of rebellion and wanted more.

"Oh man." He breathed.

* * *

"So she's fine?" Stiles asked trying to be sure he heard it right the first time. Scott nodded. "She took on the change. It just took all night."

Stiles let out a deep breath of relief. He didn't want to attend another funeral and now he didn't have to. He laughed a little thinking about it. She was okay. Isaac wouldn't have to bury her.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" he asked fighting back happy tears.

"I have no idea. We'll see." Scott answered honestly. Stiles nodded quickly. He stopped nodding remembering something.

"Scott," Scott looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I made out with Erica."

Scott pursed his lips together.

"Ummmm." Scott stared at his best friend confused and possibly mortified. Stiles's head thumped down on the hood of his jeep. Scott patted his back comfortingly.

"What's wrong with me?" Stiles groaned. Scott just kept his mouth shut.

* * *

"We are not doing this." Danny said firmly.

"I didn't ask you to do it too. I've wanted to get this done since summer. I've just been chicken." Olivera said as she looked at the several different tattoo designs on the wall of the shop.

"Ollie, are you sure?" he asked.

"Mhm." She said in a perky voice.

"Okay, who's next?" a big boned man said coming from the back of the shop. He rubbed his goatee staring at the two teenagers. Danny pointed at Olivera with a frightened look. The guy looked like a biker who liked causing pain. "What do you want shorty?"

Olivera scoffed at Danny then smiled at the man.

"My nose." She answered laughing. Danny stood behind Olivera as if he were going to use her as a shield if things got bad.

"Well, let's go then." He gestured for her to follow him to the back. She thanked him and he smiled at her. Danny just watched as the customer who just walked out played with their lip rings on their lower lip. His face contorted in discomfort.

In all of about five minutes it was done and Olivera came out sporting a nose stud on the left side of her nose. The piercer showed her ot the mirror so she could see it.

"So?" she motioned to it.

"It actually looks good." Danny said surprised. It looked good on her. "I thought it would've been too much, but it's nice."

Olivera smiled. After paying for the piercing she looped her arm with Danny's and they went across the street for lunch.

"How do think everyone will handle it tomorrow?" he asked. Olivera shrugged.

"I'll probably still be a mouthy invisible girl. Why should anything change? The whole school doesn't know anything." She replied nonchalantly.

"True. But you know there are going to be people who will know." He said emphasizing the word people.

"I know. If they confront me, I'll deal with it." Olivera looked at her hands and watched as her nails extended then retracted. She thought about Isaac. Her heart ached terribly for him. "There won't be a problem."

* * *

Danny dropped her off at home. It was almost three in the afternoon. The Sheriff's car was still out front of the house. Olivera stood there on the grass for a few minutes longer before going inside. She didn't want to deal with her mom and the looks of blame, but she was going to receive them no matter what. Her mom's efforts to raise her failed.

The sheriff was leaning against the wall and her mom was in tears. It hadn't gotten better at all like Olivera thought. It looked like it got worse.

"Wow." Olivera said breaking the silence. They both looked at her. Her mom had mascara running down her face from her crying.

"Why don't you go get packed Ollie." The sheriff said quietly. Olivera nodded. This wasn't a fight she'd get in. Some could be won and some were lost. This one was just pointless. She didn't want to argue with the law. It's not like her mom had a good argument either.

She walked up the stairs slowly. They didn't say anything about her nose. That was a plus.

Her duffle bag and carry-on was still on her bed. Olivera grabbed her laptop and charger. She couldn't exactly take her desktop with her. She'd get some good use on the laptop finally. She moved to her closet next and wrinkled her nose in the direction of her trash bin. The bitter smell of her own blood was gross.

Olivera grabbed handfuls of her clothes and tossed them on the bed behind her. Then she moved to her desk. Behind it she had put several pictures up. She traced along the edges with her fingertips as she reminisced. One of her and Erica when they were five, one of her Isaac. He had his arms around her shoulders hugging her from behind. A picture with her and Stiles. She had no idea how it happened. He jumped up beside her and Danny and took a picture. She took the only copy so that nobody had to see the horrible goof up. Allison had gotten one with her and Scott. The two were arguing about who was a better crime fighter on TV. She said it made for a good sibling picture. There was one with Allison. They were sitting in the bleachers talking. One specifically got Olivera's attention. It was taken on her birthday this year with Erica. They both wore goofy looks on their faces.

"I miss you." Olivera said sadly. One by one she took the pictures down. She wanted to take them with her.

The one thing she didn't pack were any of her medical books. She didn't even go near the book shelf let alone the bulletin board.

"Alright." Olivera said when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Neither the sheriff or her mom had moved from their spots. He nodded and took Olivera's carry-on bag for her. She looked at her mom who just stared down at her lap. "Bye mom."

It wasn't emotional for Olivera. She didn't know why either. There was nothing there to feel. She followed the sheriff out the door and got into the SUV.

"You'll be able to have the guest room." He told her.

"Okay." She replied blankly. None of it really sank in. Not the leaving nor the werewolf. It was surreal. The life she once knew was swept right out from under her.

* * *

"Please tell me you got Chinese!" Stiles called as he heard the front door opening. He went downstairs and froze seeing Olivera standing by the front door holding her duffle bag on one shoulder. The tow stared blankly at each other.

"Stiles, show Ollie the guest bedroom. She'll be staying with us." Olivera waved at him awkwardly. Stiles barreled down the stairs and hugged her tightly not letting go. She smiled happily at him. His eyes were reddened still and Olivera knew he had been crying today. Her heart felt as if it were swelling as she pictured the sight of it.

His dad just stared at them with his eyes raised in curiosity. He gathered quickly that this wasn't just some happy reunion. Olivera just smiled at him.

"It's good to see you too." She said calmly. Stiles's breath staggered. He let go and took her bags for her gladly.

"I'll show you to your-uh-room." He stammered. She just nodded and glanced at the sheriff.

She followed Stiles upstairs to her new room. It was next to his and across from the bathroom. She laughed a bit as he tried to get her bags even in the room. He nearly tripped in the process, but recovered luckily and played it off.

"You sure are graceful aren't you?" She snorted.

"What are you doing here?" he cut straight to the chase. Olivera sat down and shook her head. She could hear his blood pumping ever so lightly. He was nervous and confused.

"Living here. Your dad didn't like the way I was living alone I guess."

"So that's why he asked me if we still talked." Stiles said thinking about the conversation the other day. Olivera looked at him confused and sat on the bed.

"Welcome to the Stilinski house." He smirked. "I'll go so you can settle in."

He walked to the door then paused and looked back. She was like Scott and Derek now, but she looked like Ollie. He smiled in response to her questioning look.

* * *

Olivera breathed deeply as her nerves got bundled. Her fingers fidgeted with the hem of her orange top.

"You okay?" Stiles asked. "You're not going to puke are you?"

"Well, in one weekend was turned into a werewolf, got my nose pierced and moved out of my parents' house." She said all in one breath. Her head swam airily like the oxygen had been sucked from the vehicle. "Oh and I have found out that my glasses are useless."

"Right, you're fine." Stiles said. Olivera glared at him and got out of the jeep.

"I'll see you later." She said. He waved as she walked off towards the building.

"Nice top." Lydia commented the moment she stepped into the building. Olivera looked at her as if she'd just been insulted. She put her hands on her hips rigidly. She could feel her nails grow and took a deep breath to calm herself. The sharpness into her skin faded.

"Don't compliment me. We're not friends." Olivera clarified with disdain. Lydia glared and walked away. Olivera smirked and kept walking to her locker.

She could feel the stares of people as she walked. Did she change so much? Maybe it was just the nose. She looked down at herself. She wore an orange t-shirt with dark blue jeans and orange converse.

"Ollie?" Olivera froze and looked to the side of her locker. Isaac stared at her curiously. "You-you're different."

He looked at her curiously and stepped closer to her. Olivera didn't move. Everything felt frozen like ice by just the stare. Taking in his scent made her dizzy. Her heart sped up quickly. The corners of his lips turned upwards at the way he was making her feel. He could hear it and she could hear his.

Isaac knew what had happened in an instant. He could smell it. She was a werewolf. She smelled sweet and tantalizing more than before. It was the appeal.

"That happens when you become a dog." She replied. She turned back to her locker and pulled out some books trying to keep her walls up. Even more, she didn't want Saturday night to come up. She knew it wasn't her finest moment. The last thing she expected was for him to be there.

He just stared at her unable to think of any words to say. The only thing he wanted to do was pull her away and remind her that he wanted her.

Closing the locker, Olivera looked at him with seriousness.

"Stay away from Jackson okay? I got lucky." She said remembering the more bloody part of her Saturday night and moving away from the heart wrenching part.

Isaac just stared after her longingly.

"So the nerd finally gave in." Erica said from behind him. "Why didn't Derek tell us he changed her?"

* * *

Classes went by easily enough. Three guys had tried to give her their number, but she just passed them by. She could smell the pheromones that made them attracted to her. By the time lunch came around Olivera was the main topic in school.

"You look like a new girl." Scott said. Olivera shrugged as she took a bite of her apple. "Nice stud."

"Not really caring and thank you." She replied. She glanced over at where Isaac sat with Erica and Boyd. He was staring directly at her. "Oh did you hear? I'm living with Stiles too."

"I heard." Scott laughed.

"I'm sorry." Allison said with a look of pity. Stiles just looked at the two of them flatly and shook his head.

"I'm not that bad." He pointed out.

"No, you're not." Olivera laughed as she put and arm around his neck and jostled him.

"Are you adjusting?" Scott asked. Olivera released Stiles. She knew he meant the change. Overall, nothing felt all that different except for the seeing better part.

"I'm fine. I don't know what you had trouble with."

"The next full moon will be coming in a few weeks." He told her. "We have to figure out how to keep you under wraps."

"That'll be fun." Olivera said unenthusiastically. A picture of her sitting in chains flitted through her mind. She couldn't decide if it was good or bad.

"Whoa." Everyone looked at Danny who bore an intrigued look. He leaned closer to Olivera over the table. "Your eyes glowed. Did anybody else see that? They went green, really green. Like what yours do Scott except green."

Scott shook his head and so did the other two. Scott looked at her intensely and tried to see what Danny said he saw. Olivera just picked up a fry from her plate and threw it at him. Allison pointed and laughed at him. Stiles rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh as well.

"I think she's fine." Scott said shaking his head and eating the fry she threw at him.

"I'll see you later alright? Oh Stiles, we have to pick up my car today from my mom's?" Olivera reminded. He just saluted her.

"Isaac don't. She'll join us when she wants." Erica said trying to stop him. He glared at her and got up to follow her.

"I can hear you." Olivera sang. She spun around in the hall and saw Isaac ten feet behind her. The two stared at each other. Her sharp green eyes meeting his.

"Ollie. Why didn't you say something?"

"Like what?" she laughed. "Oh god, oh god I'm dying?"

"What?" he asked confused. He walked closer to her.

"That's the only reason I was turned into this." she looked down at her shoes. "Jackson turned into the monster and gutted me like I was a plush toy. I didn't even get a say."

"This is my fault." He breathed remembering how he had handed her off so easily. "I put you right into his arms."

"Isaac don't." Olivera sighed. Of all things today, she didn't want to deal with a pity party.

"Derek found you and did this." he seethed angrily.

"Derek didn't turn me." She said furrowing her eyebrows. Isaac looked at her deeply now. "Scott did."

Isaac didn't say anything for a long period of time. He relished in the moment that he had now. Saturday night had been long forgotten in his mind. Olivera just looked at him in wonder. She missed him.

"I'm okay. I don't feel all that different. I can see, I'm a little stronger. That's about it." She explained. "Scott said he'd help me if I need it."

Isaac shook his head wracking himself in guilt. Olivera touched the side of his face gently. More than anything she wanted to push it away.

"I thought you'd be happy." She said. "I'm like you now."

Isaac looked up at her abruptly. He wasn't happy. He would've been happy if all of this hadn't happened. Olivera hadn't moved her hand. Her thumb rubbed along his cheek bone evenly as she stared.

"Ollie." He whispered barely audible. He didn't know what to say or how to feel. Everything felt like one big blurb. She attempted a smile, but sadness filled her eyes. He could hear her heart thud hard. "I never wanted to lose you."

"I'm sorry." Olivera mumbled. Her hand dropped to her side and she brushed past him ignoring the pleading in her head. She knew that she was going in the wrong direction and didn't care. There was nothing wrong in taking the long way around.

A firm grip on her arm stopped her before she got very far and she was spun around. Lips crashed down on hers and the breath in her lungs were sucked out. Her hands moved to his chest in an effort to push him away, but she failed. Instead, she melted into the kiss and the warmth it sent vibrating through her being. Isaac put an arm around her waist as he towered over her in the lip lock.

Olivera sighed heavenly second her lips parted and his tongue touched hers. Her stomach unknotted instantly. Electricity surged down to her toes making her want even more from him.

"You know, there are janitor closets for that."

Olivera pulled away and covered her mouth. She didn't look up at the one who interrupted. Everything that she felt vanished. Isaac growled under his breath at the intruder. Jackson. He just stared at the two. After a shrug he opened his locker and ignored the intimidation.

Isaac turned to speak to Olivera, but she was already halfway down the hall.

"Can't decide if it's over?" Jackson asked. "Just let her go. Lose the dead weight. I heard she was making out with a senior at the party anyway."

Isaac didn't turn around. He knew that if he did he wouldn't just spit something offensive out. He'd full on attack him and probably kill him.

"Hey do you know what happened to my car?" Jackson asked. "It was totaled at the party."

Isaac kept his back to him, but shook his head fuming on the inside.

"If you find out anything let me know. I'm going to kill whoever did it." Jackson said as Isaac walked away. Jackson watched him go as he closed his locker.

* * *

"Derek." Erica said. "Ollie-"

"Is standing right here." Olivera interrupted. She looked around at their place of headquarters. "This place wasn't very hard to find."

The alpha and his beta stared at her blankly. She followed Erica after school. The scent wasn't something she could easily forget.

"What?" Olivera said staring directly at Derek. "You wanted me to change? Well, you got your wish."

Erica's nostrils flared angrily. A small wee bit part of her was happy to see her alive overall though. Olivera just smiled slyly at her. She crossed her arms over her chest with no intention of leaving.

"Miss me?" Olivera said to her. Erica took a step forward, but Derek stopped her quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Derek snapped wanting to get to the point. He'd watch them bitch fight later.

"I came to give you the information you wanted from the bestiary because we aren't giving it to you." Olivera replied. Derek growled at her. "The lizard boy? It's a kanima. It doesn't have an identity. It's also just a puppet. There's somebody else controlling it."

Erica scoffed.

"Don't believe me?" Olivera said "I was turned into this against my will. I was dying because it clawed the piss out of my side. I heard its 'master'."

"Its master might think you're dead. "Derek mumbled.

"It won't for long. The kanima is Jackson and he's seen me in school."

"You're shitting me." Erica laughed. "How?"

"I don't know." Olivera said.

"He's dead." Derek declared.

"Wait," Olivera stepped in his path. "He doesn't even know. Like I said, I've seen him all around school today. He didn't even look as if he remembered. If he did he would've done something."

"Something?"

"I wouldn't have been able to walk away from what he did! So yes, I imagine he would've been shocked off his rocker to see me today, but he wasn't. We actually traded insults in class." Olivera yelled. "Just let us handle it for right now."

"What are you going to do?" Derek asked. His eyes pierced her. Olivera hadn't thought that far ahead. The only thing she thought about was conveying the information and what she knew then keeping Jackson out of trouble. The way he commented on the heated kiss between her and Isaac told her enough. He didn't even recognize her from Saturday.

"I don't know. But if you attack I'll step in." she said defiantly.

"Against an alpha?" he challenged. A cocky grin spread across his face.

"I don't care what you are. Jackson is still human…ish. " Erica arched an eyebrow at her. Always fearless, she thought. At least that didn't change.

"And who is your alpha? I'm quite curious to know who brought this about since it wasn't me." Derek curiously with a chuckle as he now circled her. He twisted a strand of her red hair around his finger. Olivera could feel his eyes raking over her in interest. "You remind of little red riding hood."

"Scott." She replied ignoring his little red Riding hood comment.

"Really? I didn't know he had it in him." Derek said. Olivera noted the hint of surprise in his voice. Olivera stared straight ahead avoiding his looks.

"Well, you don't know what you're capable of until you have to do it."

Derek stopped. His firm hand rested on her collarbone. It made her uncomfortable.

"You're stronger than you realize." He mumbled. He could see something in her, something that made her different.

Both Erica and Olivera heard him. He now looked at her as if she were someone he knew and were reminiscing about and missed deeply. Olivera stepped away swatting his hand away in the process.

Erica growled unpleasantly not liking how Olivera was overstaying her welcome.

"You can go now." she snapped.

"Actually, you and I have unfinished business." Olivera turned to her ignoring Derek's presence. Sensing the tension he stepped back.

"You're right." Erica said. She stepped forward to Olivera who just stood her ground. All of the anger building up inside about Olivera was bubbling to the surface and was finally able to come out. She didn't just have to watch her go on like nothing changed.

"Go ahead." Olivera said. She smiled at Erica. It was soft and welcoming and made Erica even more pissed off. "Just do it."

Olivera had hidden all of this from her. Erica hated that she didn't share any of it. Was she so untrustworthy? She was also friends with Stiles and Scott. She left her. It all made her mad. Olivera just wasn't there and yet she stood right here and smiled at her.

Balling up her fist, she hit Olivera across the face. She flew back a few feet and hit the ground. A splat sound echoed lightly through the abandoned station as she spit out blood. Erica didn't stop. She charged at her and hit more straddling her. A hit across the face, one to the side, another to the side. Olivera laid there as she hit her. Erica screamed and hit harder knowing that she wasn't fighting back. Her eye swelled and her lower lip grew fat instantly. Blood slid down her face like that of Erica's tears down hers.

"Fight back!" she screamed at Olivera. Olivera didn't have a chance to speak as she absorbed another blow to the face. She sucked in a hard deep breath making her cough and taste even more blood. "Fight back!"

"What the-" Boyd said as he walked in on the cat fight. It was like a dream come true, but with so much blood. He looked at Derek alarmed. He just waved signaling him not to get involved. Boyd looked away unable to watch. "Make her stop."

"Fight back!" Erica screamed with a death grip on Olivera's throat. Any second she could squeeze and crushed her Larynx. She pulled her fist back to hit her more, but stopped. Olivera just stared at her.

"No." Olivera breathed scratchily. It hurt to speak.

"Why!?" she gripped her throat with both hands now.

"I won't fight my best friend, my sister." Olivera managed painfully. "I won't."

Erica let go of her throat and staggered back. She looked back at Derek and Boyd then walked out raking her nails on the stone wall angrily. Olivera just laid there. Nobody could see the salty tears of her own.

* * *

"You are so lucky we're friends." Stiles said walking into Olivera's room spinning her car keys around his finger. He went pale seeing her on her bed. She ducked her head down and looked at her laptop. There were dozens of friend requests. "Jesus, Ollie what did you do? Jump in front of a truck to see if you'd live?"

He sat on the edge of her bed. Slowly, she raised her head to show the remainder of her busted face.

"No." she answered snottily. If anything Stiles would be the one to run out in front of a truck. She could get into fights or didn't anybody notice that. Olivera sighed. It isn't a fight unless you fight back. "Erica."

"So you two finally had it out."

"No." Olivera answered. "She did. She was unhappy because of me."

Most of the cuts and bruising had faded within the few hours she'd been…could she call this home? She looked at Stiles and smiled at his horrified look. He smiled back at her, but the worry didn't leave his eyes. Home.

All that remained was a little bruising around her eyes.

"At least when you wake up you won't be a raccoon." Stiles said. "You could be a superhero though. Raccoon girl."

"You're a dork."

"Yeah, well you're the one living with me." He smirked. Olivera frowned faking unhappiness.

"Crap. You're right." Stiles's face went blank right then and she started laughing uncontrollably.

"That's not funny. You hurt my feelings." He held his chest.

"Poor Stiles." She jetted out her lower lip. He just sneered.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ah, good. You two are here. That's good." The sheriff said walking in and interrupting what Stiles was going to say next. "Stay in tonight. There was another murder."

"What is that the fourth one?" Olivera asked. The sheriff didn't answer.

"Just stay in alright? Watch movies or whatever." He said.

"Dad," Stiles said.

"Stiles just listen this once okay?" Olivera caught on to the defeated look on his face. The sheriff looked bent on this decision. Olivera felt a little empty in that area. Not once had her own parents even told that she couldn't go out when the killings started. She envied that about Stiles. He had an actually working relationship with his dad.

"Just be careful, that's all." The sheriff nodded then left the room.

"You and Robin can check this one out. I'm not up for an adventure tonight." Olivera said after hearing the sheriff close the front door downstairs. She didn't feel up to anything. She just wanted to lay down and listen to her iPod.

"You sure?" he asked. "I'm sure Scott would like the extra help."

"Maybe another night. I need to cool it. I'm not even sure what I'm capable of." Olivera said as she reached over for her iPod.

"Alright." Stiles got up off of her bed then turned. "You think I'm a good batman?"

"You're just realizing that?" Olivera snorted. He gave her a lopsided grin and set her car keys on her nightstand and left. Olivera sighed as she closed her laptop. She set it in the drawer of the nightstand where Stiles had set her keys. She touched the silver remembering the day she went car shopping. Her dad actually had day off. He didn't get why she didn't pick out a sports car. Olivera just didn't want anything to flashy. She wanted flashy yet drivable. Her hand moved from the car keys to the lamp and turned it off.

She put in the earbuds and turned on her iPod. The music started out slow at first. She turned it up so she couldn't hear the crickets outside and closed her eyes. Visions of the day's earlier actions flashed across her eyelids. She sighed heavily.

A cool hand laced fingers with hers. A feminine one. Olivera gulped and opened her eyes. She clenched the hand tightly seeing the person opposite of her. Erica stared at her as tears rimmed her eyes. With her free hand she took out one of Olivera's earbuds and put it in her ear. Olivera unlaced her hand from hers only to wipe away the wetness on her cheeks then took her hand again. She never wanted to let go again.

"I'm sorry." Erica sobbed in a whisper. With her free hand she touched Olivera's nose stud wishing she would've been there to see it get done.

* * *

**So? What's the verdict? Review!**


	11. Entrapment

**Thank you to: madison. , orcafan1, beba78, the guests**

**Loving the support immensely! Intense chapter here. Some characters we haven't seen much of through the story are about to get more involved.**

* * *

Stiles heard loud laughter from Olivera's room as he fell in through his window. He looked over at his clock. It was three in the morning.

"What the hell is-" Stiles gulped down the rest of his sentence as Olivera and Erica paused and stared at him blankly. Erica's eyes were wide as he looked at her through slits. "Erica."

He growled it out.

"Stiles-"

"What the hell Olivera!" He exclaimed his hands flew up and settled on the top of his head in exhaustion. It had been a long night.

"I should go." Erica mumbled.

"Yeah."

"No."

Olivera and Stiles spoke at the same time. His eyes turned to slits as he stared at Olivera.

"We're working things out." Olivera explained. "Don't kick her out."

He looked over at her. Her eyes were wide and pleading. His face contorted in trying ot to fall for the look.

"Nyaaaaaah, fine." He whined unhappily. "You should know something though."

Olivera smiled and held back laughter unsure of what he was about to tell her.

"What?" she asked glancing at Erica.

"We made out at the party. Think about that!" he said gesturing at himself and Erica thinking it would get Olivera to kick Erica out herself. He left her room and closed the door with a slam.

"You did!"

"He forgot to mention that he puked." Erica said. Olivera couldn't hold it in any longer. Laughter bursted out from her lungs and she fell back on her pillows. They'd both had a bad time at the party.

"Oh, I am not letting him live that down. And I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Olivera exclaimed.

"He was drunk. I figured that he would forget." Erica said. "I mean, he was wasted, badly."

"So it wasn't only me." Olivera stated. Erica shook her head thinking about it. "I'm happy for you. I can't wait for the day you two get together an he realizes that Lydia is soulless."

"He hates me. Especially for everything I've done to you. Even I hate myself." Erica looked down at her hands as she fidgeted.

"I don't' hate you. If I hated you I wouldn't have called you a skank behind your back. I would've called you a cunt." Olivera said. Erica nodded as she smirked. Olivera nudged her playfully.

"So, does he even get the hint you think?" Erica asked.

"It's Stiles." Olivera said. "He gets things sort of. Okay, it takes him getting hit by something like a truck to get things, but still."

"I'm not Lydia."

"No, thank god, you're more dominant than her. More kick ass literally." Olivera quipped pointing at herself. She could tell that made her feel better.

"It doesn't matter who I am let alone what I am. He's like Jackson. He sees what he wants. I'm not it, not before this and not after."

Stiles could hear every word as he stood outside of the room. The hurting in Erica's voice made him feel heavy. he could remember what he had told Scott a few days ago about how he'd felt for Erica. She'd felt that way for years the way he felt that way for Lydia. The world is cruel, he thought. His head hung on his shoulders as walked back to his room. She wasn't drunk that night, but he was.

"Isaac won't forgive me that's for sure. I did a pretty shitty thing Saturday." Erica added her eyes avoiding Olivera's.

"Wait, you led him to the room?" Olivera asked in disbelief. The guilt ridden look and Erica's backing away answered the question. "He handed me off to Jackson who attempted murder me only after flipping his car and so I'm like this."

"I know." Erica said wincing as if she'd actually been hit. "Isaac reamed me about it. Derek had to pull him off of me. I'm waiting for you to literally rip my throat out." Erica mumbled. Olivera stared past her at the wallpaper.

"I'm so tired of being angry." Olivera spoke softly. "I wish I didn't have to be. It would be nice to graduate next year and leave this town, but now I never will."

"Why?" Erica asked. "You can go."

"I can't. I won't leave Scott." Olivera said. If it were before Saturday she would've said hell yeah, but now she wasn't so normal anymore. She felt the duty she owed to Scott. He saved her. "I don't know much except excerpts of what Stiles has informed me with."

"You can go Omega." Olivera just shook her head.

"I don't think I will." She said. "I don't know."

"And you and Isaac?" Olivera just shook her head. There was no them.

"Don't torture yourself." Erica said. "Just get back together already. You can handle whatever he throws at you."

"Can I?"

"You handle Jackson and Lydia."

"I wasn't dating them." Olivera pointed out.

"One of them did try to kill you."

"And if you haven't noticed yet I'm in serious avoidance." Olivera said.

"What I'm saying is that maybe you should give it another try. You're on the same playing field again." Erica said. Olivera took her words into consideration as the two of them laid down to sleep.

* * *

Scott and Allison stared warily from their lockers as did a few other students who knew Erica had been feuding against Olivera. The two teens had their pinkies locked together as they walked down the halls and talked amongst each other. They ignored everyone else as they were still catching up.

"Sit with us at lunch." Olivera said as they reached her locker.

"I don't know. That would be strange. You could always sit with me." She said in a sing song tone.

"No thanks." Olivera said quickly.

"Stop this!" Erica whined. She straightened up and went quiet quickly as she saw Stiles piling miscellaneous things into his lockers. Oliver glanced between the two and chuckled.

"I'm going to-have to talk-with-going." Erica muttered. Olivera watched her start to walk over to Stiles. She turned around as if having an internal argument with herself then kept walking towards him.

"What the hell?" Olivera looked over at Danny. He leaned back against the lockers by her. "Should I be worried?"

"No." Olivera smirked. The two then watched as Erica spun Stiles around to face her and kissed him. "Okay, I'm not seeing this right?"

"Oh no. He's getting it." Danny said. "And he was worried if he was attractive."

Olivera laughed at seeing Stiles's eyebrows raise in surprise from the sudden lip lock. Erica pulled away and took a deep breath.

"There. You're not drunk this time." She said. She looked back at Olivera and Danny with a blushing smile then walked off to class.

"Looks like we'll have something to talk about at lunch today." Danny said. "See you in class."

Olivera waved and looked in her locker having forgotten what she was looking for.

"We'll deal with them soon enough. Right now, we find the kanima." Olivera overheard the words as her locker clicked shut. Looking around, she tried to find who it was that spoke. Her eyes met those of her principal's. He looked at her with a scowl over the shoulder of the one he spoke to. Allison's father. She'd seen him before when Allison was the new girl. He picked her up from time to time after school.

Uneasiness settled over her. She hugged her messenger bag to her shoulder as she slowly turned and walked down the hall trying not to look back. She could still feel his stare on her as she walked.

"We'll start at the heart when we do strike though." She heard him continue.

"Wahhhh!" she yelled. An arm grabbed her and pulled her into the perpendicular hallway. She spun ready to hit whoever grabbed her and froze. The alarm was replaced with irritation.

"What do you want because this showing up out of nowhere crap is getting annoying." Olivera said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Be careful. Gerard's onto you." Derek said as he looked around the corner he yanked Olivera from.

"Gerard? Oh, the principal."

"Mhm." He said giving his attention back to her.

"About Jackson."

"We discussed the Jackson part." Olivera said darkly.

"I have a plan." He said.

"Killing him isn't a plan."

"Not to kill him." he sneered. "To lure out his master?"

"Ah, right. I knew that." Olivera said feeling ditzy. Derek rolled his eyes. She'd only been living with Stiles for three days and he was getting to her. "So?"

"Let's just say that Jackson isn't coming to school today." Derek said. Olivera's eyebrow furrowed angrily.

"What did you do?" she said coldly.

"Oh, I didn't do it by myself. Talk to your house buddy." Derek replied. His words were venomous like that of a snake.

"Derek." She said warningly.

"I will be seeing you later. Both you and Scott."

Derek walked off towards the exit.

"Don't you walk away from me Derek Hale!" Olivera barked harshly following behind him. "What are you going to do to him!?"

Derek turned around. He grabbed Olivera by the throat and slammed her against the lockers. His nails dug into her throat as they extended into claws, the air in her lungs slowly being cut off. Passerbys stared at them. Derek glared at them threateningly and even more at Olivera. Her eyes glinted green making his eyes soften along with his hand on her throat. He released her and took a step back.

Olivera slid down the lockers coughing as she breathed in deeply. Under normal circumstances she'd have a crushed larynx and a black and purple neck, but she wasn't living by normal circumstances anymore and was thankful for that this time.

"Don't challenge me. You don't have the right." He said. It wasn't cruel, but the opposite. He almost sounded affectionate. "You could get hurt."

"I wonder who put me in that position." Olivera said sarcastically.

"I will see you and Scott after school." Derek told her again then walked away looking down at the hand he nearly strangled her with.

* * *

"Hello? Get me the hell out of here!?" Jackson yelled. He tried breaking the handcuffs again. They rattled at his attempt. His fury only flared more.

Boyd sighed heavily in boredom as he stood watch outside of the van. He looked around the woods. The only thing to be heard was deer traipsing around.

"When my father finds out about this you are in so much trouble." Boyd scoffed. That was the third time he used that threat.

Boyd pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed 3 on his speed dial.

"I am sick and tired of listening to him bitch. Let me know when my shift is over." He said to Derek's voicemail. Jackson yelled some more and Boyd's jaw clenched. He ignored the strong feeling rip out Jackson's voice box.

* * *

"Olivera?" Olivera's head pooped up from her notebook as she took notes on the new equations drawn on the blackboard ahead. "You're wanted in the principal's office."

Isaac who'd sat behind her could hear her heart speed up. She closed her notebook slowly and put it in her bag. She glanced back at him as she left the class.

His brows furrowed sensing her fear.

"I wonder what she did this time." Lydia murmured to a girl beside her. Isaac raised his hand quickly.

"Can I use the restroom?" Isaac was up and leaving the classroom before the teacher even answered. The hallways were barren walking to the principal's office.

* * *

"Olivera, please, sit." Olivera gulped. Allison and Derek's words were flashing through her mind right as she stared at Gerard.

"What did I supposedly do now?" Olivera asked in a cranky tone so as not give away that she actually felt trapped.

"I just wanted to check on you. You're friends with my granddaughter correct?" he said as he got up from his chair and made his way from behind his desk. "I hear such great things about you, but lately I'm starting to wonder. You've gotten involved in fights. You're grades are beginning to slip. I heard about you moving with the sheriff."

"No offense, but that's no of your business." Olivera told him.

"Actually, it is. I'm supposed to look over my students and you're one of my best. I would hate for you to fall short." His tone grew crude as he spoke. "I don't know if I want my granddaughter hanging around a young lady who's losing her way so I'm going to help you find it."

He rested his hand on Olivera's shoulders. She resisted the urge to shiver. Moving to stand, he pushed her back down in her seat firmly.

"You're not going anywhere quite yet." He said. "You see, it's not only your grades that having slipped, that I've heard about. It seems you're friends with Scott McCall and you know Derek Hale."

Olivera's jaw clenched tightly feeling his fingers dig into her shoulders.

"Now, I need you to do something."

"I won't do shit." She spat. Gerard spun the chair to face him and Olivera gulped feeling a silver blade on her throat.

"Want to retry that answer?" he asked her. His face was inches from hers.

Isaac could hear the entire conversation from outside of the office. His blood boiled listening to Olivera getting battered by the man.

"Yeah." she replied eyeing the blade. Her eyes narrowed at Gerard. "Kiss. My. Ass."

Gerard chuckled pulling the blade from her throat. A sharp searing pain ran through her. Looking down, he had shoved the blade into her abdomen.

"I wouldn't make a sound if I were you." He twisted the blade. "I know you'll heal quickly. The next time we have to meet it won't heal. Now, you're going to find Jackson. You're going to deal with him and then you'll report to me. I want to know your every move. Are we clear?"

Olivera whimpered painfully. Trying to move only furthered the pain. Gerard pushed the blade in even farther. She bit back screams and nodded furiously.

"Good." He smiled at her and ripped blade out. Olivera fell forward, sucking in a deep breath. "I'm glad we have this settled. You may go."

Olivera reached out and grabbed her bag. She held her torso as she made it to the door.

"Oh and Olivera?" She paused with her hand on the door knob. "Don't' fail me."

Olivera walked out of the office. She took a few steps away from the office before falling. Isaac reached out and caught her inches from the floor. She grimaced.

"You're bleeding."

"I know this." she replied. Isaac put her arm around his neck and lifted her. "I'll be okay."

"I know, but you can't bleed all over the floor." He said. Olivera laughed lightly.

"Yes, that's how you swoon me. Don't bleed on the floor." She coughed a little. She could feel the healing process already taking place.

Isaac went to the bathroom and set her on one of the sinks. After locking the door so there wouldn't be any intrusions, he grabbed a handful of paper towels and wetted them down. Olivera lifted her shirt off of the stab wound.

Isaac pressed the cool paper towel to her stomach. Olivera lurched at the touch, but Isaac put a hand on her shoulder so she wouldn't get up.

"Hold that." He told her. Olivera's fingers brushed his as she held the towels to her eyes averted hers as he moved to get more paper towels.

"I'm okay." She said. Isaac didn't respond. He just moved her hand and took the reddened wet towels off of her stomach. He pressed the clean towels on her torso then.

"There." he said. Olivera saw the resignation in his eyes.

"Isaac." Putting her hand under his chin, she tilted it upwards. His eyes finally met hers.

"I heard everything. I heard the threats. I heard the knife go in." hurt resonated throughout his eyes.

"Don't you worry about me okay? He wants me to do things that I'm not going to do." She said. "I'm nobody's bitch…technically."

Isaac couldn't hide the smirk on his face. Olivera pulled the towel from her stomach and tossed it in the trashcan nearby.

"I-" Olivera stopped. What was the point? Complications are getting more complicated, she thought. "I have to go. Class."

She hopped down from the sink, her body brushing along his enough to feel the friction and catch the scent of him. It was even more alluring than before. She moved away and towards the door quickly. Erica's voice was ringing through her ears.

_What I'm saying is that maybe you should give it another try. You're on the same playing field again._

"Isaac." Olivera said barely able to make it audible as she was lost in her own thoughts. "Why bother?"

She turned around and leaned against the door. Her lips pursed together.

"I mean, it's all a pain in the ass." She half laughed. "Fighting constantly just to have something everybody wants. Can this not be happening? Can you just…can you just kiss me and make me forget about all of it?"

Isaac stared at her seeing the green in her eyes glimmer. In two steps he was across the restroom and kissing her. Her whole body felt shaky as he snaked an arm around her, holding her there against him. Her hands moved along his chest up around his neck. Her fingertips wove through his dark locks and tugged at them as he nipped her bottom lip. His other hand rest on her collarbone, his thumb rubbing into her soft skin.

Olivera's moaning sent Isaac's senses into a flurry. He pressed her harder against the door nearly lifting her off of her feet as the kiss deepened and his tongue danced with hers.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Stiles said as he looked down at his phone. "Hey dad. Hey son how was your day? Oh, I just have Jackson Whittemore held captive in one of your police vans so he doesn't go and kill more people and Derek Hale helped me, Ollie's a werewolf and her best friend kissed me in school today. How was your day?"

He held his own personal conversation with himself as he walked down the hall. He turned to go into the restroom except that the door wouldn't open.

"Okay, I guess I won't go into the bathroom!" he exclaimed. He hit the door and regretted it. Shaking it out, he glared at the door hoping it would open magically. Stiles looked at the girl's bathroom skeptically then up and down the hallway. "Not worth it. So not worth it."

Stiles pulled out his phone and checked the time. There was one voicemail. He dialed three on his speed dial.

"I'm on my way." He said then hung up. He looked back at the girl's bathroom. "Still not worth it. I'll hold it in."

* * *

**It was time for them to come back together in a bad time like this. The master of the kanima will be revealed soon I hope and I can tell you one thing. It's not Matt. Review?**


	12. Batman Flew The Coop

**The season finale was freaking crazy! I loved every second of it. I can't even decide what my favorite part was. **

**Thank you to: beba78, orcafan1, ChrisVigilante, madison. , Nirvana14, InsomniaticActs**

**Loved the reviews and thank you for the follows and favorites as well. Here's a new chapter for you!**

* * *

"You'd think after my Batman comment you'd be smarter." Olivera said walking towards Stiles who was standing idly by the van. She'd waited five long hours at work just to get to him and possibly damage him, but now it seemed pointless. This was Stiles. Ms. Clantell asked if she was alright for not coming in to work on Monday, but she just told her she wasn't feeling good. It wasn't a complete lie. He opened his mouth to speak at seeing both Scott and her.

"He was in on it too!" Stiles exclaimed pointing at Derek who came out from behind the van. He looked at Scott and Olivera's accusing stares and glared at Stiles. "It's not a bad plan. We just need to tell Jackson he's the kanima and he'll understand."

"He will will he?" Olivera crossed her arms over her chest. Stiles nodded quickly taking a step back from the three werewolves. "Good, you can do the honors. We'll stand watch."

"What!?" His eye went wide and he stared at Scott pleadingly.

"Oh no. she's right. You went off halfcocked with this dumbass." Scott pointed at Derek.

"You were all busy being kissy kissy with Allison!" Stiles exclaimed. "You would've been the dumbass I pulled this off with otherwise."

Scott just scowled at him.

"Go." Olivera growled and pointed past him. Stiles hung his head and trudged toward the back of the van. He didn't envision the plan going this way. it was supposed to be Scott or Olivera interrogating him that way they would survive whatever attack Jackson would attempt.

Stiles opened the back of the van and slid in across from Jackson. Stiles stared awkwardly at Jackson while he just seethed furiously at him.

"I know this looks bad-"

"My dad will be looking for me." Jackson said matter of factly.

"Unlikely. I've taken care of that." Stiles said holding up Jackson's cell phone. Jackson wriggled in his cuffs. Stiles watched him throw his temper tantrum. "Having fun?"

"Get me out!" Jackson snarled. His eyes flared at Stiles.

"No can do. You're dangerous." Stiles said. Jackson shook his head then grabbed Stiles by his shirt.

"I don't know what you're on, but get me out or I'll murder you." Jackson grounded out. Stiles gulped.

"You might not understand this, but you're the thing that's been killing people." Stiles said trying to get out of his tight grip.

"Let go of him." Olivera said rolling her eyes. She leaned against the van door watching Jackson and Stiles converse. Jackson looked at her and let go.

"You're in on this?" he said in disbelief.

"No. Stiles thought of this one all on his own." Olivera said. Stiles stared at her flatly. This wasn't something he wanted to take all of the credit for. Jackson looked back at him, his upper lip curling.

"I'm telling you, you're dangerous. You turn into a kanima."

"Stiles," Jackson growled. "I know something retarded is going on with you and your friends. I've seen some interesting things. But leave me out."

Olivera sighed and yanked Stiles out of the van. He stumbled nearly falling face first into the dirt as she did. She crawled in and sat across from Jackson. The two stared at each other long and hard. Jackson could see she wasn't screwing around.

"He's not lying. The one who totaled your car? That was you. I was there. You were driving me home and you almost killed me."

Jackson shook his head and snorted.

"You're on this too."

Olivera moved from her sitting position and was inches from Jackson's face staring at him coldly. He wasn't innocent of anything, she knew.

"Now, I'm done being nice." She felt her claws extend. They pierced through the van wall like a knife through butter. Jackson became entranced by her cold green eyes. It was almost as if they glowed in her irritancy with him. "I don't lie . You know that Jackson. As a matter of fact I tend to have a word vomit problem. You are the one who's been doing this. You just don't know it. Something else? You're only just a puppet."

Jackson's jaw clenched. He didn't want to hear this.

"That's not possible." He growled.

"Oh?" Olivera said raising her eyebrows curiously because of his outburst.

"The one who promised me…he promised that I'd be different. Better. Like Scott. There is no way he could get that good on the field and somehow make co-captain."

Olivera watched him rant a little longer.

"Who did this? Who changed you?

"You're just like him." Jackson spat. Olivera grabbed his face in one hand and pinched his face together. Her claws dug into his cheeks.

"Maybe. Scott's nicer. Who did this?" Olivera asked. Jackson gulped uneasily, but didn't answer. she squeezed his face tighter.

"Peter! His name is Peter!" Jackson yelled wincing. Olivera smiled perkily and let go.

"That wasn't too hard." She said. She hopped out of the van and saw Scott and Derek in intense conversation having overheard Jackson's reply. "I'm going. I have plans later."

Stiles nodded, but didn't look at her. She could see the reflection of his bad plan.

"Don't be hard on yourself. Something good came out of it. Once he breaks free of his little prison after nightfall just let him go."

"We'll follow him then." Scott said chiming into the conversation. Olivera nodded.

"You two need to stay indoors tonight." Derek told them. "Scott and I will track Jackson back to Peter."

"You know him?" Olivera asked. The look on Derek's face gave the answer he didn't speak. Scott didn't reply either. "You both do. Is this bad? Well, I know it's bad, but-"

"It's not good." Scott said.

"He's our uncle." Derek said right after.

"Wait…what!? Our?" Olivera squeaked taking a step back. "Are you…"

"Cousins." Scott admitted. "It's complicated and I try not to think about it. Stiles is the only one who knew after I found out."

Olivera's face was frozen. Her eyes skeptical and her mouth hung open slightly. She pointed from Scott to Derek and back trying to process it. This was bigger than finding out Scott was a werewolf. They're freaking related, she screamed in her head.

"You two have a screwed up family."

"We know." The two youung men said simultaneously.

"I'm going to h-go. I'll just –uh." She didn't finish and brushed past them. Scott watched her as she was almost running from the sight.

"That went well." Stiles said. Scott and Derek looked at him. he teetered on his heels looking up which was better than looking at Scott and Derek. "I'm going to-"

He pointed past them and walked off. The awkwardness was overwhelming and it wasn't Stiles's fault this time.

"Stiles!" Derek called. Stiles halted and looked over his shoulder. "Thanks."

"Did you hit your head?" Stiles asked. Derek rolled his eyes and walked around the van out of sight. "I think he did."

* * *

"They're what!?" Erica exclaimed jumping out of the chair in the corner of Olivera's room.

"I figured there was a feud or something, but this just sent my mind over the top." Olivera said as she paced back and forth across her room. Erica stepped in front of her path and placed her hands on her shoulders stopping her. "This changes my thought process a lot."

Erica's head tilted to the side and her eyes widened a little as Olivera spoke. Olivera sighed. Erica had heard Stiles come in the house.

"I have to go." She said hurriedly. "Love you."

Erica was out of the room before Olivera could ask about it.

"Hey." Stiles said popping his head into Olivera's room. Olivera shook her head at his disappointed. "Erica just blew out of here like someone was chasing her."

"I wonder why." Olivera said flatly. "I can't believe you didn't say anything. I didn't like being ping ponged between those two and you elude to tell me they're related."

"Ollie-"

"Don't Ollie me. I can't believe this." she turned away from him to hide the hurt she felt. It wasn't that big of a betrayal, but it was still a pretty heavy secret. "Don't lie anymore. We're living under one roof. No lies."

"Fine." He said. Olivera looked at him. The look on his face was dismal and made her laugh.

"Don't pout." She giggled.

"Forgive me then?" he asked. Olivera nodded and hugged him. It was hard to stay angry at him. she shoved him away and rubbed the peach fuzz head.

"Get lost."

"Plan on it. I'm actually going to see someone." He said. Olivera arched an eyebrow. "Care to share."

"No." he said then left. Olivera grumbled a little as she closed her door.

"I cannot believe you live here. This will be a problem." Olivera swerved around and saw Isaac crawling through her window. "You're living with the guy that interrogated me."

"And me." Olivera added as she made her way over to him.

"You?"

"Mhm. For breaking into the Argent's home." She said.

"So it's true." He said with a sly grin. Olivera shrugged with an innocent look.

"That's just about the only rumor that's true. The one about me being in a gang."

"You're such a criminal." He said with an appalled look that turned into laughter.

"What are you doing here?" she asked leaning on him, taking in his dark features.

"I didn't like the fact that we didn't finish what we started earlier." He said furrowing his eyebrows. Olivera bit her lower lip. He could see her luminous eyes through her dark lashes as she stared up at him. "I'm not about to let you go this time."

"Right." She laughed. "As if you can control me."

"I can try."

"And fail." She added. Isaac let out a low growl from her taunts. Her eyes grew brighter at feeling the vibrations through his chest. His hand moved up the length of her arm and brushed her hair off of her shoulder. Olivera turned away from him and sauntered towards her bed. Isaac knew that she was doing it on purpose. She reached across the bed and laid down as she pulled out her computer.

"Did you tell Scott and Derek about the principal?" he asked. Breathing was becoming more difficult as his eyes continued to rake over her.

"I was a bit busy with other things."

"Like?"

"Jackson." She said. Isaac crept alongside her bed and took the laptop away from her and closed. "I was doing something."

She frowned at him.

"And now I'd like to do something." He said setting it aside. A smile tugged as the corners of her lips as her eyes stared with curiosity. He licked his bottom lip before threading his fingers through her hair and tugging her forward and pressing his lips softly to hers. Olivera's eyes closed as he pressed to her body and into the bed. Her leg wrapped around his waist as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt. His lips moved from hers and kissed down her jawline.

Olivera gasped feeling him nip at her collarbone and burst into a fit of giggles. She turned over, flipping him over too and straddled him. Her fingers played at the hem of his shirt tempted to remove it and explore what was underneath. Isaac's eyes lingered over her. Her lips, her shoulders, breasts, torso, hips. His breath had become shallow, his heart pounding hard.

Olivera leaned down to kiss him, but hovered a few centimeters from his lips, taunting him, breathing him in. She hadn't done this before, gone this far. She wanted to tread farther. Isaac stared at her plump lips wanting a taste. Olivera's hands moved his shirt up and pulled it over his head. He couldn't wait any longer. He kissed her hard as his shirt hit the floor. His hot skin touched hers starting a fire in the pit of her stomach. The craving spread throughout her body, his arms winding around her waist, his hands splaying across her back under her top. Olivera moaned into the kiss. She could feel him ever so slowly pull her shirt up. Her body shook as he pulled it up over her head. His hands traced down her sides.

Isaac turned over on top of her, her nails clutched into him extending a little. He hissed against her lips and bit her lower lip in response. This is really happening, she thought. Her head pounded echoing the sound of her heart.

"Ollie." Isaac groaned. Olivera kissed him again cancelling out anything he was going to say next. The friction between them grew needier. Isaac provoked more out of her causing her back to arch up into him. His eyes began to roll to the back of his head as the movements grew. Her cool hand touched his cheek in a caressing manner as their tongues continued to dance in such a way that it was unsure as to whether they were breathing or not.

Isaac's hand which now rested at her hip rubbing small circles into the skin moved further down. Olivera's breathing quickened as he did. He knew what he was doing and she hoped that she was doing it right. This was the last thing she wanted to fail at.

* * *

"Can we talk?"

"You're at my window…"

"I was afraid to knock at your door." Erica laughed. Stiles smirked at himself.

"What do you want?" she asked. She looked down at her night clothes feeling embarrassed.

"To talk." He said. It was hard to meet her eyes since she only gave him nervous glances. "I'm not drunk…"

Erica laughed silently and moved aside to let him in, running her fingers through her hair trying to smooth it out.

* * *

**Review? I'm curious about your take with Scott and Derek.**


	13. Transformation Information

**Thank you to: ChrisVigilante, beba78, orcafan1, Phoenix**

**I love my reveiwers and thank you to the favorites as well:) I should warn you that this chapter is more for preparation.**

* * *

A knock at the door made Olivera shoot up in bed. She looked around the sun lit room groggily.

"Ollie? Wake up. Get ready for school." The sheriff called from behind her door.

"I'm up!" she plopped her head back down on her pillow.

"Have you seen Stiles?"

"He probably left early…trying not to suck at lacrosse and all. I was sleeping how would I know?" Olivera said grumpily. She ran a hand through her messy hair as she heard him walk away from her door. A light breeze blew across her heated skin through the open window. She looked over at the window and sighed. "I can't believe you."

The bedside next to her was vacant. She knew last night wasn't a dream. No way in hell was it a dream. The red marks on her fore arms were proof enough from their...rough housing.

Olivera swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stretched. Her shoulder popped as did her spine. She hadn't slept that good in days. Pieces of this huge ass puzzle were coming together and so was Olivera's life. It made her smile. She reached down and picked up her shorts and tank top. Slipping them on, she opened her door and went downstairs.

The sheriff was drinking coffee. He had a distracted look on his face.

"Morning!" Olivera chirped as she opened the fridge. Living here not even for a week and she was already acting like she owned the place. The sheriff's eyebrows rose at her happiness.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Mhm!" She smiled. He nodded taking it in. For a moment he saw the little girl who used to play with his son when they were younger.

"You like living here right?"

"Yeah, of course I do sher-Mr. Stilinski. I can't find this anywhere." Olivera said shocked that he would even ask that. It was a little difficult with the parental figure, but she liked that part."You've been more of a dad to me in these last few days than my own father."

"How would you feel about living here permanently? WE feel like we're coming to the end of this killing investigation." He said. His eyes were hopeful.

"Really!?" Olivera asked nearly dropping the carton of milk she had grabbed from the fridge.

"I know this house isn't as big as yours, but-"

"Hell yes!" Olivera exclaimed. She slapped her hand over mouth at her outburst. "I mean yes."

"Alright. Settled, good." He smiled. He set down his coffee cup by the sink and exited the kitchen. Olivera could hear him snicker as he left. The giddy feeling in her stomach increased. She wasn't even hungry anymore.

* * *

"I had the best night." Stiles and Olivera said simultaneously in excitement as they met on the lacrosse field. Scott had texted them for a meeting before school.

"You go first." Their simultaneous speaking continued. "No, you. Shut up and talk!"

Stiles and Olivera sighed.

"Last night was bad." Their attention was directed at Scott and Allison who were making their way over to them. They looked at Olivera and Stiles with dread.

"What happened?" Olivera said instantly putting her own giddiness aside. There was something more serious and the instinct to protect was kicking in.

"Oh, I don't know. We almost died?" Olivera stared at the couple blankly then shook her head as if in a daze. Dying wasn't exactly that exciting, Olivera knew from experience almost.

"I'm sorry. You act like that's news. Don't we almost always die?" She said. Stiles shook his head in agreement.

"She's not wrong."

"Anyway, we might've found where Peter is." Scott said not wanting to delve into the whole near death experience.

"Huh. And?"

"We'll have to wait."

"Why?" Olivera asked.

"Peter doesn't know we know and i don't want to talk about it without Derek and his pack. He helped us get the hell out before Jackson killed us."

"Oh, I think he does know." All four teens turned to see a tall, dark haired man walking across the field towards them. He had Danny back the back of the neck. He squirmed to try and get free, but Peter just shook him roughly to display his power.

"Danny!" Olivera screeched horrified. His lower lip was busted and his right eye swelling. Peter smirked at the terror she held for her dear friend. He looked at Scott next who had and arm out in front of Allison protectively.

"Scott, it's been so long since I've seen you. How's my sister?" Scott didn't say anything, but Allison looked at him confused. Her compound crossbow in hand, her finger itched to pull the trigger. Olivera wondered for a second what else she had packed away in her book-bag.

"None of your business." Scott growled. Olivera looked over and saw that his facial features had grown grotesque. Why hadn't her face done that? She wasn't complaining. There wasn't a chance in hell that she wanted to look like that, but the most that she had gotten was the nail extension and Danny saying that her eyes glowed. there was no rage, no anger. Maybe annoyance at Scott's persistence to help. It was that she didn't need it and that was the problem. something was wrong with the way she was going through any more change.

Peter smirked at Scott's defensiveness.

"Not yet Scott, but soon. I just wanted to see if you were doing well. I do care about my family, you know? Even if they do try to kill me." The last part came out cold. He looked at Olivera with interest.

"Olivera Minicky." She jumped at the sound of her name. He gave her the chills. "I knew your mother in high school. How is she?"

"I wouldn't know." She replied flatly. Her jaw clenched tightly as the corner of his lips twitched. It was as if he were replaying a joyful memory through his head.

"Well, I'll take Danny here with me."

"No!" Olivera snapped. Stiles grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her from taking action. Peter grinned maliciously.

"Consider something." Peter said towards Scott. "There are bigger problems than a family feud."

Then turning on his heel with Danny he walked off.

"Do not let him just take Danny." Olivera growled at Scott. Scott didn't say anything as Peter disappeared from sight.

Olivera turned and hit him across the face making him fall backwards. The busted lip she caused healed only leaving the small bit of blood on his lip.

"He won't hurt him!" Scott said. "He needs him to get us."

"I hate to be the one to say this, but we're going to need Derek aren't we?" Stiles said as he glanced towards the field where Peter had stalked off. Scott cursed himself. He didn't want this to happen. Life had been going well this year and the year before that and now this. Peter was manipulating them and he knew it. He knew his uncle and how he worked.

"I'm going to go." Olivera said quietly. She clutched her messenger bag to her shoulder. Something was wrong and it couldn't wait to be figured out. Isaac would have to wait. "There's somebody I need to see."

* * *

"Stiles!"

Stiles went frigid as he walked. Please don't' beat me to a bloody pulp, he prayed. He'd seen him do it to another lacrosse player already. Isaac caught up with him in the hall and sensed the panic instantly. He hid the smirk on his face.

"Have you seen Ollie?"

"She isn't coming to school today." Stiles replied quickly. he avoided eye contact and looked at the lockers pretending they were more She didn't even make it in before the first bell. Olivera did what she had been doing really well lately. Ditching.

"What's wrong?" Isaac's tone changed quickly to serious worry.

"I don't know man. I really don't. It's like she had a freak out this morning. With Jackson being the kanima and Peter being here it's all complicated." Stiles sighed. He turned and went into his least favorite class.

"You're early." Mr. Harris retorted. "Who died?"

"Your personality." Stiles replied knowing that he just earned himself a detention. Secretly he blamed Olivera. Her word vomit was wearing off on him. Mr. Harris glared after him. Isaac sat beside him knowing that meant he'd be his lab partner for a day. Stiles grumbled incoherently.

"Do you know where she went?"

"No. If you haven't noticed, I'm not her babysitter. But, you and yours need to consider talking to Scott. Things are about to get really bad and evil." Stiles said gravely. There was no joking in his voice. Stiles looked over his shoulder to the back where Jackson sat down, but his lab partner didn't show. Isaac looked back as well. Danny was missing too.

* * *

"Olivera." Deaton said coming out to the waiting area of the vet clinic. The dogs barking in their kennels was enough to tell him he had a visitor.

"I'm sorry I took so long. There's a lot going on." She said as she looked down at her feet. The strangeness she felt about coming to the clinic was wiped away by the sincere in his voice.

"I know." He said as he swung open the little door leading to the back.

"I don't understand. I saw Scott change this morning. I was as angry as him and nothing happened. He can change more than I can and I don't even feel all that different. He had made it sound like my whole life would be flipped, but I'm confused. Nothing has flipped." Olivera said. Her hands shook. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier.

"You're not ordinary Olivera." He said calmly as he walked into one of his exam rooms. Olivera followed hanging on his every word. She had seen how Scott could trust him so easily. Now, she had to.

"Tell me something I don't already know." She chuckled. He smiled up at her.

"Well," he started. "You were lucky that's for sure. You should be dead. By Scott changing you which I find to be a miracle since he isn't an alpha, you've shown that he has alpha potential. That's why Peter is here."

"You know about that? That happened this morning? Like…two and a half hours ago."

"I do have a cell phone." He put lightly.

"Right." She said feeling suddenly stupid.

"But Olivera how far along is the progression?"

"Progression?"

"You can't do what Scott can?"

"No. I can't look ugly as shit. That's what I'm trying to say." She said. He chuckled again.

"The full moon will not be sweet to you the first time then. You certainly are different."

"What do you mean?"

Deaton moved from the dog on the exam table. Olivera had been watching him look at it. Moving to a cupboard, he pulled down a book. It was dusty like the ones that she spent most of her time around at The Little Shop on the Corner.

"Here." He handed it to her. Olivera stared down at it. "This should help explain a few things that puzzle you. If I tell you you won't believe it. In there you will."

Olivera nodded. It was brown with an intricate design on the cover.

"Thank you." She said sounding distant as she opened it.

"Just be ready for the moon okay?" he said it gently. Olivera looked up and nodded. She knew now officially that she wasn't the same like Scott and Derek or what she'd seen of them anyway.

* * *

"Can I just say that this is extremely awkward?" Boyd pointed out as he sat down beside Erica and across from Scott. They all settled in the library for lunch so they could talk. It would be easier than the dozens of stares they'd receive if they were in the cafeteria.

"You're preaching to the choir." Stiles said itching his temple. He glanced at Erica out of the corner of his eye. She twirled a strand of her golden hair around her finger.

_She sat down at her desk where several textbooks sat open. _

"_So…" Stiles said standing by the window he crawled through. "I didn't exactly think this through."_

"_The window is right there." she pointed as she looked at her books. _

"_Erica. We should talk about what happened today."_

"_Stiles." She said it with the same diction he did. "I kissed you. There, done."_

"_Not done. I don't know what it meant."_

_Erica scoffed and turned in her seat._

"_It meant that I like you. That I've had the biggest crush on you for a long while now." she said_

"_I-gaaaahhhh!" he exclaimed. Words weren't good at making it to his brain before he spoke, but this time the connection was non-existent. The connection was stronger from the heart._

"_My parents are down the hall sleeping." She noted._

"_Sorry. I just-why didn't you say anything?"_

"_You have eyes for one girl. It's not me." Erica turned back to her books. Her eyes watered saying it._

_Stiles took his hands out of his pockets._

"_There is a girl." He admitted. "I'm having trouble getting to know her."_

_Erica's heart fell and kept falling as he kept talking._

"_She's funny. Cute. Great laugh and I can't stand the way she gets to me because I know I shouldn't like her."_

"_I get it!" she slammed her hands down furiously._

"_I don't think you do." Her eyes remained on her textbooks though she didn't read any of the words. "It's you."_

A part of him smiled on the inside.

"Ollie's out of the game at the moment. Which means-" Scott said.

"Which leaves a werewolf, a hunter, and a Stiles." Stiles said counting it on his hand.

"What's going on?" Erica asked. Her eyebrows arched.

"Big bad wolf swept into town and snatched our tech geek and scared away Ollie." Stiles replied. Scott shook his head. His description wasn't exactly the most descriptive.

Isaac sat down at the table next to Allison a little disgruntled.

"Sorry I'm late. I was trying to get a hold of Derek. He isn't picking up." He said.

"If he knew we were doing this he'd" Boyd was cut off by Erica.

"He'd what? He wants us to act like a pack then we will. He'd just not present." She said. "What's going on Scott?"

"What's Derek told you?"

"That Jackson's the kanima and we needed to be on the defense." Erica said.

"Peter Hale is the one controlling him." Scott said. "Peter is-"

"Derek's uncle. Real asshole." Stiles cut in. Scott laughed a little at Stiles's cut in. Silently, he thanked him.

"Right." Scott said. "But he also said we shouldn't be on opposite sides. That something bigger is going on."

"So what? We join packs or something?" Isaac asked.

"Something." Scott said contemplating. "We make it through the full moon first."

"That's in a few days right?" Erica asked to be sure. Stiles nodded. Her hand rested on her lap. Stiles's brushed across it. The light touch made her mind go blank of what she was going to say next.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"Ollie knows right?" Allison asked.

"I think so. We've reminded her enough. She's not taking any of it seriously." Scott said. A flashback of this morning ran through his mind. She stared at him startled and confused. "I think it scares her. That's why she isn't talking about it."

Isaac saw the deep thought look. When he thought about it, Olivera hadn't mentioned anything strange going on with her. Strange meaning that she didn't question her change. Last night though, he saw her eyes. The animal in her glowed. She wasn't like them.

"Would that be the only thing?" he asked.

"What else would she be worried about?" Scott asked catching the curiosity in Isaac's voice.

"Nothing." He said quickly. Allison arched an eyebrow at Scott.

Isaac got up and left the table quickly. he no eye contact with Scott knowing he'd

"You didn't!?" Scott yelled after Isaac. Isaac looked back over his shoulder then walked faster out of the library.

* * *

Olivera had settled down in the corner of an empty exam room. The book sat in her lap as she flipped through the pages. The words were old English and as hard to read as The Taming of The Shrew. The first few chapters were based upon the history of werewolves. The farther she got the more in depth it got. There was even a full section on the moon itself.

"Hey look, they have pictures." She said. Each picture was a phase of the shift into a werewolf. It was a different shift though. She had seen it before. "Oh my god!"

She screamed as she turned the page. Dogs in their cages howled at her scream. Olivera scrambled to her feet and out of the room as she stared at the pictures unable to look away. Scott had never looked like this and neither did Isaac. Was this animal what she would become?

"I'm going to turn into this!?" she exclaimed with fear filled eyes. Deaton looked at the pictures. His calm facial expression didn't change like Olivera's did. from looking at them. He just thought about the one other he'd known who went through this transformation. Her eyes had bulged out of her sockets too.

"Yes. The first few transitions won't feel so good, but you should grow accustomed to it in time." He said. He held a needle in one hand ready to stick a collie with it.

"This is a massive dog. I won't look like Scott?"

"No. It's interesting really. I've only know one other to change this way. To take on the full form of a wolf is rare. In Religion it's considered a true honor to be able to transform so far. A gift." He said. He sunk the needle into the collie's neck. It whined. Olivera stared at the pup in sorrow and put a comforting hand on its side. Her fingers wove through its soft fur.

"You'll be okay." Its quick heart made her heart quicken. She was scared for it.

"Olivera. This change isn't something to be taken lightly. You have a lot of power. You have a large opportunity now."

"For what?" she asked looking back at Deaton. Opportunity? If anything she lost opportunities like leaving this place. the wolf part of her was strong and wanted to stand by Scott.

"You could very well become an alpha." He said. "Though you aren't quite adequate yet."

"And I haven't even graduated high school yet." Olivera added.

"That too. Whatever path you choose in your life it will be fulfilling."

"You act like you know me better than me. Or at least my future anyway."

"I see the possibilities."

"Like premonition? That was a weird movie." Olivera said.

"No." he chuckled. "I just get the idea."

"Gotcha." Olivera handed him his book back. She didn't want to read anymore. The pictures were enough and made her skin crawl."I got the visual of how gruesome life is about to get."

"Then you know that you'll need to be locked up good." He said. Olivera could tell that the concern in his voice was genuine. not only would she have to be locked up for her own good, but for other people's. The thought of hurting somebody scared her to the core. She could never hurt anyone. Anything threats she made was always talk.

"Yep. Sticks and stones shall not break me, but darn these chains and whips will excite me." Olivera laughed. "Thank you."

"It's okay. A few years ago another werewolf walked through the doors looking for a job." He said. Olivera knew he meant Scott. She didn't know much about Scott. Just the school part. Any chance to know more about his family life was nice. He was her alpha.

"You know that Scott and Derek are related right?" she asked curiously. She pet the collie.

"Yes. They don't get along well and it got worse from the deaths of their family. Their feuding has gone on for a long while to the point that people have forgotten that they were related." Deaton said. He checked the pup's pulse. "That seems to be changing though. Derek has been making is pack and you failed to join it. I know he wanted you to be a part of it. It's the power he wants out of this pack."

"It would eliminate Peter." Olivera said mostly to herself.

"And Gerard possibly." Deaton added.

"What?" Olivera went rigid.

"Gerard Argent. A hunter. The principal of your school."

"Oh…yeah." Olivera rubbed her stomach subconsciously. "Him."

"All of the pieces of the game plan are getting clearer aren't they?"

"Kind of. I still feel blind even though I'm not wearing glasses." Olivera said.

"Scott will know what to do. Trust in him. He'll need you." Deaton said. Olivera let the words sink in.

"Thanks again." she smiled and left him to tend to the collie. It whined as she left. Olivera smiled over her shoulder giving it her silent prayers of wellness.

* * *

"Where have you been all day?" Stiles said as Oliver walked through the door. It was seven in the evening or so it said on the clock on the wall.

"I had to go talk to somebody and then I had work." She said.

"Who?"

"Deacon. He had been e-mailing for a while to come and see him."

"Did he say anything enlightening?"

Olivere's eyes squinted as she thought about all of the information she processed. Enlightening? Yes, but not in that whole great, I'm enlightened way, she thought. This kind of enlightening was painful so she learned. her muscles tensed thinking about it all over again.

"Yes? There were pictures." She answered. She shivered thinking about the pictures.

"I like pictures." Stiles commented.

"I know." Olivera said flatly. Another shiver ran down her spine, only one in disgust." These pictures aren't like your pictures."

"Oh." He said with a slight frown. "Anyway. Scott nearly killed Isaac today and Erica is going to get a hold of Derek. Apparently none of them have seen him lately."

"We saw him yesterday."

"The guy is mysterious. He slips in and out." Olivera ran a tired hand down her face. The stress just kept mounting up. The day started out great and now officially sucked.

"Great."

"So was ditching fun?"

"No." Olivera made her way towards the stairs then stopped. "You wouldn't happen to have chains lying around would you?"

"I don't know, why?" he asked. Olivera looked down at her hands and examined her nails.

"Because I'm going to need them." she mumbled. Stiles sighed heavily and grabbed for the remote.

"I'll look around." He said as she walked up the stairs for her room. "Oh and everyone in school found out you and Isaac had sex. Thank Scott!"

* * *

Olivera slammed her door shut leaving a claw trail embedded in it. She hadn't seen Isaac once today and already her newly found sex life was on display.

"Having trouble?" Derek stood at her open window. Olivera gritted her teeth. More than anything she wanted to shove him right through it and watch him hit the ground possibly breaking something from the fall. The more tame part inside won though.

"Oh no. I'm perfectly fine." Each word was emphasized. "I have found some lovely things today like how your uncle has Danny."

"I know." Derek looked at the ground. He wasn't proud of the position he was in.

"Go. Talk to your cousin not me." Olivera said. She pointed at her window. "It's you two that need to figure how we get him back and if we don't get him back alive then I'm going to kill you. I don't care what it takes. I will kill you."

"I understand." He said with a nod. With silence he slipped out of the room and jumped down from the roof. Olivera watched him walk off to his car. Then she looked up at the star filled sky. The moon was almost full.


	14. Chains

**Thank you to: littlerichellemead, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, beba78, orcafan1 and the guests**

**Here's the full moon you lovely readers you. Enjoy:)**

* * *

"Olivera what are you still doing here dear?" Ms. Clantell asked peeking into the back room. Olivera peered around a large stack of books at her.

"Just working." She said simply. It had only been two hours of work so far, but it was enough to somewhat settle her stomach. Her nerves were bundled in knots.

"Go home." She said.

"Why? I haven't gotten in a full shift." Olivera didn't exactly want to leave either. It was Saturday which meant that tonight would be bad. The last two days were hard enough. She couldn't pay attention in class. The only thing she could think about was tonight. The pictures of the book that Deaton had showed her kept coming to mind.

"That's fine dear. Just head home. Enjoy the weekend." She smiled. "You're a teenager. Act like one."

Olivera chuckled. She acted like a teenager. Just not an ordinary one anymore.

"Yes ma'am." She saluted her boss and got up. Ms. Clantell left her to finish up.

Olivera sighed. This was just about the only way she could take her mind off of things.

"I'll see you Monday then?" Olivera asked as she came from the back room and made her way to the front.

"Of course." Ms. Clantell said. She sat behind the front desk looking over receipts. She waved not up looking as Olivera walked out of the shop.

Olivera took in a deep breath and exhaled. After looking up to see the sun a little over halfway across the sky she made her way towards her car. She ignored Isaac who leaned against it.

"You can't keep ignoring me."

"Watch me." She mumbled. She shoved him aside and unlocked the car door.

"Scott chased me down. It's not like you were in school so we could talk about it." He said in a sullen tone. Olivera scoffed

"And it's not my fault you left." Isaac sighed knowing she was right.

"Quit being in a pissy mood." He huffed. Olivera raised her eyebrows at him and closed her car door. He bit his lower lip wishing that hadn't come out of his mouth.

"Fine." She said. "But only because I have to go. I'm meeting up with Stiles. You should probably go see Scott and Derek, full moon and all."

"Hey," Isaac leaned in her car window. "Be careful alright?"

"Yeah." she breathed. Isaac kissed her, caressing her cheek. Olivera's breath caught from it. It caught her off guard. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Isaac nodded and watched her drive off. It wasn't just him that she wasn't talking to. Stiles and Erica were just about the only people she spoke to. The two of them didn't say a word about why Olivera was shaken up. Not even when Boyd and Isaac cornered him before lacrosse practice did he speak.

"Hey." Olivera greeted walking through the front door. She sat by Mr. Stilinski and Stiles whose looks were really intense on the TV.

"Hey." Stiles greeted not tearing his eyes from the TV. "Have everything covered?"

"Yup." Olivera answered getting into the TV show as much as them Awkwardly enough. Mr. Stilinski looked at the two teens curiously.

"Covered for what?" He asked.

"We're robbing a bank." Olivera said nonchalantly. She added a little shrug to it.

"Sperm bank." Stiles corrected her. "Get more money for it if we sell it back to them."

Olivera cracked a smile then and tried not to laugh. Mr. Stilinski shook his head deeply confused. He couldn't tell if they were serious. Getting up, he stood in front of the TV blocking their TV show off.

"C'mon!" Stiles whined.

"No criminal activities." Mr. Stilinski ordered.

"Of course." Olivera said crossing her finger over her heart. She nudged Stiles jokingly. He laughed and scratched his forehead.

"Dad, We'll be watching TV with Mexican food tonight. Promise." Stiles said. "Our lives aren't that exciting."

"Oh please. I know you two are sneak out to crime scenes-" He pointed at Stiles. "And you get arrested."

He then pointed at Olivera. Olivera started laughing unable to hold it in any longer.

"We're good teenagers." Olivera assured him.

"Well you certainly aren't normal."He sneered. Stiles started laughing next. "Just stay in okay?"

Stiles and Olivera saluted him simultaneously. He stared at them a little longer and more skeptically before traipsing off to the kitchen.

"We'll leave after he goes." Stiles told her. Olivera's laughter faded and the happiness faded from her face.

"Alright. You got what we needed?" Stiles nodded.

"I want you to leave after okay? I don't want you to see it." She said.

"I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone. Scott and Derek will handle Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. I have you." He said.

"Why would do this Stiles?"

"That's what family is there for." He answered. Olivera felt a swelling in her chest. Her heart beat hard at his words. She reached across the couch and grabbed him in a hug tightly.

Stiles just sat there for a moment taking in the fact that she was hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"I'm glad you don't think I'm a freak." She mumbled.

"Oh no. you're freak. Just one of the better ones." He said. Oliver hit him playfully. He just laughed.

"I'll be back. The station just called me in." Mr. Stilinski said as he made his way to the front door.

"Bye!" Olivera chimed. She watched him leave out of the corner of her eye. She counted to five then jumped to her feet. "Let's go."

Stiles peeked out the front window and nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"No." Olivera's voice shook. Stile's looked at her, tears made her eyes glitter.

"You're going to get through this okay? Then we can joke about it tomorrow." He told her. Olivera just nodded and wiped her eyes before they could leak tears.

The two of them left the house. Olivera's hands shook on the ride.

"Does Derek know we're coming out here? It is technically his property." Stiles asked glancing over at her. Olivera stared straight ahead.

"Yes. I told him I'm coming out here so you can chain me up. Just not in so many words. It's why he is keeping Scott away from me. I asked him." she said.

"Good. I'd hate for him to kill me. I like my life right now." Stiles said.

"Oh? Talk, tell me. Please." Olivera said almost begging. Her heart raced as she watched the trees go down past the horizon.

"We could possibly be-" Stiles paused. "Is dating the right term? I'm not sure really. Maybe she's just playing with me."

"Erica doesn't play much. Not with you anyway. I know her." Olivera said. "You're her…prince charming like figure."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. "Sweet!"

Olivera laughed and looked out the window. Deep breath in, deep breath out, she thought.

It was another fifteen minutes and walking deep into the woods before they had stopped.

"Are you sure this is deep enough? I won't get to anyone?" Olivera asked nervously. She gnawed at her fingernails.

Stiles slapped her hand away making her look at him appalled.

"Don't do that. Biting your fingernails means that you're into cannibalism or so I read in National Geographic." He hissed dropping the chains he'd taken from the back of his jeep. Olivera stared at him dumbfounded. He said it so seriously.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"Let's get this done." He said. Olivera nodded and held out her wrists. The cool metal felt nice on her skin at first. Stiles moved her towards a sturdy tree and tethered her to it as well like a leash per say. He wound around her waist and up her arms and around each leg. The circulation in Olivera was beginning to get cut off. She could feel her body going numb from the tight grip the chains had on her.

"There." he said after putting a padlock on the chains so she couldn't get free.

"Good, now go." She said.

"Nope." He said. "I already told you. You're not going through this alone."

"Stiles." Olivera whined.

"Not working." He said. He sat by a nearby tree across from her.

"And if I get loose?" she said.

"I'll run. Duh." He said rolling his eyes like she was the dumb one.

"And on instinct I'll kill you." She said. Stiles nodded taking in that answer.

"I'll deal with that when it happens." He said.

Olivera huffed and looked up at the sky. It was completely dark now. Her heart hadn't slowed down once. The chains didn't make her feel any better about the change.

"Oh god." She fell forward feeling her stomach lurch and her ribs crack. Stiles jumped and gripped the earth as her scream pierced the night. She writhed in the chains trying to get free.

"Ollie!" Stiles yelled as his eyes bulged in their sockets. Her body contorted in way that weren't humanly possible.

"Stay away!" she growled out. Her eyes glowed green, but different than normal. They had changed. Her teeth grew razor sharp and her shoulders popped from their sockets as the change continued. The moon shone overhead like a flashlight on her.

Olivera's skin grew dark and fur sprouted through. She screamed more feeling it progress even more. The agony felt worse than that of hell or so she thought.

Stiles's eyes remained on her unable to look away. The sound of a clinking thumb caught his attention. Part of the chain lockup fell from her form.

"That's bad." He mumbled shakily. Another dropped. Olivera howled. Her fur was red with tints of orange throughout it. It was gorgeous. "Ollie?"

Her head spun sharply with a half grown snout. She growled angrily at him. Another chain dropped, her hind legs were free.

"I agree with you. I'm going to go now." Stiles said quickly as he stumbled to his feet. He hesitated before running. Olivera snapped at him.

He didn't look back as his feet pounded hard on the ground. He reached in his pocket for his Cell phone as he ran. A howl from behind nearly made him fall. She's loose, he thought.

"Derek!" he huffed into the phone. "She's loose! She got loose! I've never seen anything like it!"

Derek hung up on him.

"Asshole." He stared at his phone and grumbled. "Ah!"

Dirt filled his lungs from the fall. Tomorrow, he'd be badly bruised.

"Stop trying to get me killed you stupid roots!" Stiles yelled looking back at his unmoving assailant. He got up slowly, keeping his eyes peeled for red fur. A low growl from behind notified him of Olivera's presence from behind. He turned and saw she was only five or so feet away from him.

Olivera's fur was bristled.

"Wow, you're an actual wolf…a very big wolf with very luminous green eyes." He said getting entranced. "You're not going to eat me are you?"

She bared her teeth at him.

"Is that a yes?" He watched her crouch down ready to pounce. Pictures of a lion eating an antelope came to mind.

Leaping at him, he ducked and Olivera growled at the target she had aimed for. Stiles looked behind and saw her wrestling didn't question how he'd gotten her so fast. His thoughts were on Olivera and her safety and keeping her from the public.

"Dude!" Stiles yelled. "Don't hurt her!"

"Her!" Derek grounded out as she bit into his arm and flung him a little. He held his arm. She had bitten into his arm to the bone. Blood dripped from her chin.

Letting go, she turned and ran leaving only dust behind. The wold in her felt so free as she ran under the full moon.

"We have to find her! She could attack someone." Derek grunted. Stiles ran past him already ahead of him on the thought process. It would be a long and very exhausting night.

* * *

"Do you think she's okay?" Erica asked rubbing her head. The others were luckier than her. she didn't get the shackles like them. She got head gear that actually went into her head.

"I'm sure she's already home asleep. Call Stiles."

"Good idea." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number as Scott moved onto taking off Boyd's shackles. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Uh, hello?" he answered sounding distracted.

"Ollie there with you? I want to know if the transition went okay." She said worriedly.

"She transitioned alright, but I don't know where she went."

"Stiles, you lost her!?" she exclaimed.

"She got loose. She turned into an actual wolf, a big one!" he said alarmed. Erica sighed, hitting her forehead. "You have to find her. if somebody else does-"

"It'll be bad I know. I will. See you soon." He hung up. Erica looked back at the three guys. They stared at her with wide eyes having heard the whole conversation. This was going to be a long explanation.

* * *

Olivera grumbled unpleasantly at the disruption of her sleep. The sound of a cell phone ringing nearby woke her. she opened her eyes groggily. Something prodded her in the back. Reaching back she pulled a stick out and tossed it aside. She looked around bewildered.

"I'm in the woods." She said trying to remain calm. Looking down at herself unable to understand why it was so chilly made that calm shatter. "I'm…I'm naked!"

She jumped up to her feet and wrapped her arms around herself. Parts of her body were bruised from the change and her nightly activities which were a bit of a blur. She started to walk where sh had heard the sound of the phone. The scent was familiar. Stiles.

"Stiles." She breathed. "Stiles!"

"Ollie!" he called back. "Where are you!?"

"Uh, Not sure!" she said aloud. She heard his footsteps and they were getting closer.

"Whoa." He said. She whirled around to see him come from around a tree.

"Not a word." She growled.

"Oh, I'll take this to my grave." He said as he shrugged off his plaid over shirt and handed it to her. She snatched it from him and put it on quickly.

"Last night was horrible." She sniffled after buttoning up the shirt.

"Let's just get back to civilization. Derek is waiting at the jeep."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"You attacked him last night." Olivera grinned proud fully.

"Yeah, I was pretty happy too." He said wrappign a comforting arm around her shivering form.

* * *

**Olivera's transformation isn't like others apparently. Review?**


	15. Bound To You

**I am so sorry that this is a little late. I've been moving back into the dorms and getting classes situated. Oh the joy of college. **

**Here is a new chapter though just for you.**

**Thank you to: Ryanrene97, RealMcCoy16, beba78, ChrisVigilante, littlerichellemead, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**and thank you to all of the new followers.**

* * *

Olivera felt awkward sitting in the back of the jeep in Stile's shirt. She could hear Stiles mumble. Derek didn't bother to hide what they talked about. He knew she could hear every word so it was pointless. Olivera respected that about him at least.

"You've never seen this happen?" Stiles questioned in disbelief. The all knowing werewolf wasn't all knowing...shocking.

"I only know one person that could change like that." Derek replied.

"Good. Can we talk to them? Maybe they can help her because you don't go all furry, well maybe in the face, but still and I'm just a hairless human...for the most part." Stiles earned a glare from Derek whereas Olivera tried not to laugh. Leave it to Stiles to make it easier instead of complicated when shit happens, she thought.

"She can't." Derek said.

"Why not?"

"Because she's dead." Derek all but yelled.

"Laura." It dawned on Stiles. He looked straight ahead as he drove. He had never met her, but he knew who she was. She was amazing, key word being was.

Olivera stayed quiet. She ran her fingers through her hair smoothly trying to even it out. There were still twigs and leaves stuck through it from her night of roaming. She tried to remember last night's activities, but it was all still blurry. There had been a lot of trees and the night sky. Every part of it felt endless. It felt free.

When they pulled up to the house she just sat there. She could imagine what Mr. Stilinski would say at her appearance. At least there were no criminal acts committed He'd be proud of that.

"I'll sneak in through the window." She mumbled. She reached for the door opened it, quietly exiting the vehicle. Stealthily, she walked to the side of the house and found her window. She just stared up at it thinking about how easy it seemed. She moved over to the pipe along the side of the house that led up to the rain gutters and moved up it to the roof.

If anyone saw her climbing around on the roof in nothing, but Stiles's shirt she knew the cops would be called. Swiftly and quickly she opened her window and jumped in. The sun made its way above the trees now. Olivera looked out the window at the ground before closing her window.

"I'm not normal anymore…" she trailed off.

"You weren't normal before." Olivera turned and saw Isaac standing in her doorway. "It's kind of how I fell for you."

"Kind of?" she asked, shutting her window. she crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back against her window sill. Isaac bore a contemplative look before smiling and shrugging.

"You know, I could get jealous here. You're not wearing my clothes." He wrinkled his nose at the scent of Stiles on her. Olivera ignored it. Her thoughts were still preoccupied.

"Yeah well, I wasn't wearing clothes when I woke up this morning." She said. "I was lucky that I hear Stiles searching around."

"I heard everything." He said in a gentle tone. Olivera looked down at the floor. She looked back up feeling him wrap his arms around her. She didn't even hear him walking. The floor would've creaked.

"Everything?"

"Full on wolf?"

"It hurts so bad." She said tiredly. She laid her head on his chest. the thud of his heart to her ear was calming."I need a shower. I smell like dirt."

"Want help?" Olivera didn't hear any amount of playfulness in his voice. She tilted her head up and stared up at him. His eyes were gentle and worrisome as they met hers.

"No. I'll be okay. You'd probably be arrested anyway if the sheriff saw you wandering around here." She said giggling out the last part. Isaac scratched his head and shook his head. He didn't think about that part.

"I'll just stay here then." He said with a nod. Olivera nodded in agreement. She pulled out of his arms though she could feel him trying to hold her there for a little while longer.

She grabbed her towel and a pair of sweats then left. Isaac fell back onto the bed with a sigh as he waited on her. There wasn't particularly anything interesting about the ceiling as he stared at it. A sudden tap at her window made him jerk and sit up. Scott stood at the window.

Isaac moved to open it quietly so that Olivera wouldn't hear.

"What are you doing here?" Scott growled at him.

"I came to see if she was okay." Isaac said heavily pretending not to hear the anger in his voice. Scott may not have liked him, but Isaac didn't care. He loved Olivera and Scott wasn't getting in the way of that. "I am her boyfriend so deal with it."

Scott glared at him, his hands bracing the window sill tightly.

"I need to talk to her."

"Anything you can tell her, you can tell me." Isaac said.

"Fine. Tell that she needs to come down to the vet clinic. Deaton wants to see her."

"Fine." Isaac slammed the window down. In rapid speed Scott moved his hands. He glared at Isaac before jumping down to the ground. He stood outside for a little longer than walked towards the sidewalk.

Scott didn't like the fact that Isaac and her were together. Derek used it or at least he would. Scott's fists clenched. That didn't mean it was Isaac's fault though. He knew that, but he didn't like the mixing. So much had happened.

He shoved his hands in his pockets roughly and tried to relax his fists. He wanted to go back and beat him to a pulp.

"So how was our favorite girl's change? Did she take it well?" Scott jumped as Peter came out from behind a tree. How did I not catch his scent, Scott thought hastily. His nails grew hard and sharp on instinct. The wolf inside growled angrily. This self-proclaimed person wasn't family. It was only blood that connected them and Scott wished that that wasn't reality. The hatred was the only thing Scott shared with his cousin.

Peter was there when their whole home burned. Scott's dad was inside. He'd gotten Laura out then went back in to get others out. Mom had been at the hospital working the night shift. Scott shuddered as the memory played in his head. It had been hunters who did it. Derek wanted revenge and Scott wanted to murder him for such a thought. they weren't raised to be murderers. That's not how they lived, but Derek wanted blood. Laura held him back with the decision that it would be best to leave Beacon Hills. Not everyone could leave though. Some had to stay and keep the ground they had whether it was burned down or not. Scott stayed.

At five years old he was making tough decisions. Laura had taken up the Alpha call. Peter, it was soon found that it was his fault for the fire and Laura's death. Killing her brought more grief and also brought Derek back to Beacon Hills. Scott didn't accept Derek's plea for help in the killing of their uncle, but it didn't take long to change that. He'd gone after Allison and killed her aunt instead.

That left a war that he only played tag in. neither side really contributed to the losses, but now paid heavy prices for revenge.

"Stay away from what's mine." Scott growled.

"I just came to remind you of your family. And all of those little wolves including Olivera are nto family." Peter said.

"Neither are you."

"Oh contraire." He disagreed, wagging his finger like he knew better.

"You killed our family and started a war!" Scott yelled furiously. It was hard to keep the beast inside. Peter just grinned with pride. Scott just shook his head. He couldn't believe that he thought he still knew better, that he did the right thing.

"I separated the strong from the weak."

"And Laura!? My dad?"

"It was a terrible loss and I wish neither of them had happened, but leadership didn'"It was a terrible loss and I wish neither of them had happened, but leadership didn't belong to her and your father was too valiant." Peter ground out. His nose flared.

"She was the alpha and you don't deserve it!"

"Watch out Scott. I'm being nice. A beta doesn't turn people into werewolves. An alpha does." Peter's tone grew dark. For some reason Scott thought about Derek. He'd turned Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.

"Don't touch what's mine." Scott repeated. He knew Peter wouldn't fall through.

Peter watched him walk on down the sidewalk, his shoulders hunched in deep thought.

"You'll thank me." Peter mumbled.

* * *

Olivera walked into the vet's office squeezing Isaac's hand for comfort. His thumb rubbed the top of her hand gently. He insisted on coming with her. It didn't matter how stubborn she was, he didn't want her ot have to go through anything alone.

Dogs howled and barked alerting their presence. Scott peeked out into the front from the back. He attempted a smile. He noted the fact that her hand linked with Isaac's.

"Come on back." He said gesturing them forth. He turned and went back.

Olivera pulled Isaac who was reluctant along.

"What do you need me for?" Olivera asked. The four of them; Dr. Deaton, Scott, Olivera, and Isaac stood in an office. Deaton observed Olivera as if she had been injured.

"You seem fine." He noted flashing a small light in her eyes checking her pupils.

"I feel bruised."

"That will fade. I do have something for you however." He said. He set the little flashlight aside and opened one of his desk drawers. He pulled out a key and walked across the room to a cabinet. Opening it, he pushed a few jars aside searching for something. The three teens watched making their anticipation rise.

Deaton pulled out what looked like a really old, poorly braided bracelet. Olivera wrinkled her nose.

"Wolfsbane." Scott murmured mostly to himself. He didn't know what else was entwined in the bracelet, but that was strong. Almost stronger than the other herbs.

Deaton closed the cabinet and locked it. Setting the key aside, he moved to Olivera and crouched down. She watched as he lifted her ankle and tied it around her ankle. She hissed loudly and clutched Isaac's hand tightly. He could feel her nails dig into his skin.

The anklet stung like a burning around her ankle. It crawled up her leg then faded, but slowly. Her grip loosened on Isaac's hand, but she didn't let go. The nail marks healed.

"This will help the changing process on the next full moon."

"How? It hurts." Oliver grumbled trying to move her foot in circle. It itched and stung.

"It's a mixture of wolfsbane and Kalencho along with a little bit of Queen Ann's Lace which will help you have more control over your more desirable and free wolf form." Deaton explained. Olivera kept focused on her ankle. It burned in an irritating way now as if she was wearing a leach and wanted it off.

"So, she'll be okay next time?" Scott asked.

"She should be." Deaton said. He looked at Olivera intensely still. It was the doctor in him being sure that she wasn't fully injured from it all.

Olivera just wiggled ankle around uncomfortably.

"You'll get used to it." Olivera bent down and scratched her ankle. Isaac stopped her before she tore into skin. She whimpered a little and leaned into him.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Allison covered herself with her robe. Derek paid no mind to what she wore let alone the fact that her hair was a complete mess.

"I need a favor."

"Why should I do you any favors? You've done nothing to deserve it." Her voice was terse and she had a tight hold on the door if she needed to slam it in his face. He sighed heavily though not showing any signs of aggression. He ran a hand down his face. Allison wondered if he had slept yet.

"A big fight is going to go down. I need youto protect Scott. I know he can take care of himself, but-" he stopped for a moment. He couldn't believe he was thinking this. "If something happens to me, he needs to live to carry on. The packs will join as one and he will be the alpha."

Allison tucked her hair behind an ear.

"What do you mean?"

"Peter didn't come back because he missed his family. He came back to destroy the ones who didn't die. I'm sure of it."

"Derek-"

"Just do this one thing. I don't care if you hate me. It's a feeling I'm used to. It's just…he trusts you than he does me and I don't blame him." He looked down at the ground now. Allison reached out and put a comforting arm on his upper arm.

"You want some coffee?" she offered. She wasn't entirely sure why she was offering him to come in. he looked at her more than tempted to say no to her pity offer.

"Sure." He mumbled. He stood up straight and waited for her to let him in.

"Lydia is still asleep so be quiet." Allison said as he came inside and walked towards the kitchen silently. He didn't look around at the décor. There was no interest here in the lavish home.

Allison closed the door. Her reason for allowing the dangerous predator in was her own. Information. If Scott was going to lose another family member he would need to know. She'd seen Scott struggle with it even when he tried to hide it. He didn't hide it well with Olivera. Ever since she turned he'd been on her tail watching her and taking care of her like he would his own sister. He even took her personal life seriously. Allison remembered the many conversation he brought about her saying how he didn't want her with Isaac. That he was bad news.

Allison's only comment to it was that they were sweet together like Romeo and Juliet. He had to point out the fact that they both killed themselves. Both he and Stiles did. Allison didn't care. The two were strong enough to overcome the fact that they had changed and yet were together. They were strong.

"Olivera and Isaac will need to be ready as well. They're the strongest, but only together." Derek said.

"Why are you saying all of this? Do you honestly think you're going to die? You're an alpha."

"Peter is stronger. He has taken up omega status. In most cases a wolf is weaker and pathetic, but in rare cases they grow stronger and sharper. Peter has almost cut off every link he has." Derek explained. Allison handed him a cup of coffee.

"You don't need to go at this alone."

"Oh I'm not. I actually have a plan and somebody dumb enough to go along with it." Derek said, his eyes glinted.

* * *

Stiles sighed heavily. Why did he agree to do this again? right, Erica. The girl mad ehim crazier than Lydia. Maybe she was crazy. There was a chance.

A tap on his window caught his attention. Erica smiled looking in. getting up, he trudged over and opened it to let her in.

"Dad is downstairs watching a ball game." He said.

"I know. It's why I climbed up here." She said. Her eyes were searching around his room, Taking in who he was. Never ever would she have thought to get this far. It made her nervous being in his room and she hoped he couldn't see it.

"Look," Stiles started. The deepness and quiet in his voice made Erica's exploration come to an immediate stop. He looked at her with of look showing how unsure he felt.

"Did I do something?" she asked. His eyes widened with shock.

"No. It's nothing like that." He was in front of her cradling her face in seconds. Her brow furrowed and her eyes shimmered. "Derek wants me to do something. It could help Scott and Ollie. Even you, but it's not easy."

"Then don't go alone." She said. She didn't let him get a word in ofprotest. "You're not going alone. I'm going with you."

"Erica-"

"Stiles. We're in this together. I'm not underestimating you or anything, but I'm at your side like-" She stopped and turned away.

"Like what?" He asked. Confusion muddled his face. Erica just shook her head. "Erica."

She jumped from the sternness in his face. She'd never heard him like that, not even when they weren't on semi-conversing terms. It was the term she wanted to use that stopped her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to use it because of the chances that he'd laugh in her face. Picturing it was all too easy.

"Girlfriend." She murmured. She didn't look at him when the word slipped. He probably doesn't even think that highly of me, she thought, I should've come up with a quick excuse.

Stiles took her hand In his. His fingers laced with hers. The warmth sent her senses flying. Stiles pulled her so she was facing him.

"Okay." He said. He moved timidly and caressed her cheek with his other hand. Erica found herself looking at his lips. His thoughts echoed her body language and moving slowly, his head tilted to the side a little as he licked his lips. Erica could hear his rapid heart. It resembled that of a rabbit.

His lips brushed along hers like a feather at first then the movement grew easier and uncomplicated like Erica thought it would be. It was as if the kiss had been programmed into her mind. That she knew how to do thought she had never been kissed till now.

"Can I just stay for a while?" she asked once she had pulled away. She didn't want to ruin the kiss by making a build-up. He just nodded and pulled her towards the bed. The two of them laid down, her hand resting on his chest while legs tangled with his.

"I don't know how this happened." He said honestly. The outcome that people he'd gone to school with for years were now supernatural and he was just him. It was enough right? He hoped it was. "I'm glad it did though. It's opened my eyes a little more than usual. I have you."

"It's been a long morning." Olivera grumbled. She outstretched her arms and yawned.

"Breakfast?" Isaac suggested. His hands were stuffed in their pockets. Olivera smiled at the thought of breakfast. She could smell eggs so easily.

"Mmmmm, bacon." She said, her mouth watering. Isaac chuckled.

They went to the small coffee shop that Erica and Olivera went to regularly.

"This place is familiar." Isaac said in a playful manner. Olivera smirked and shook her head.

"Look who it is." Olivera went rigid. Jackson had an evil smirk on his face as he sipped a steaming cup of coffee.

"Why is it they let any jack ass into this establishment?" Olivera asked sarcastically.

"It's funny you ask that question." Jackson retorted. "I asked the cashier the same question about you. They let in animals and it's just not right."

Olivera's hands tightened into fists. Isaac watched the two ready to jump into action if need be. Jackson just stared at Olivera coolly.

"Watch it lizard boy." Olivera warned. Jackson shrugged.

"I'm not that worried." He said. He stalked off towards a silver Porsche.

"Of course daddy bought him a new toy. Who cares if he tried to kill me once upon a time." Olivera drawled out. Isaac laughed at the comment. She just elbowed him lightly. She wiggled her ankle a little. The skin felt a little raw, but the horrid itching and burning was almost gone.

She laid her head down on her arms. Isaac rubbed her back soothingly.

"Just let the jackass go. It won't be long before he gets what's coming." Isaac mumbled, his eyes locked on the silver car as it drove off. Olivera grumbled a little more.

"Are you staying here?" Olivera asked.

"Why?" Isaac asked. It was strange that she ask that now.

"Just wondering. I don't think I am." Olivera said.

"You have time."

"And I also have that inner instinct now." she added.

"Just wait till we graduate alright? No need to think too soon. It gets you into trouble."

"I know…" Olivera pouted.

The two of them continued to talk only more along miscellaneous things that made no sense. Olivera was relieved to not talk about werewolf stuff. It got tiring.

"There's something I want to do this week and you won't know which day." Isaac said. Olivera's curiosity was piqued as she chewed a mouthful of bacon. "I want to go on a date."

**Please review**


	16. First Date

**I know, I know, It's been quite a while since my last update and I apologize. I got the chapter done on Thursday and then people thought that they would like to fill my schedule up so it's taken me a bit to go over it. Here it is though! (If you feel like you should maime me I completely under stand:P)**

**Thank you to: TWFan, littlerichellemead, beba78, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Thank you for the recent favorites and following too! You guys are freaking great!**

* * *

"I have no idea what to wear." Olivera looked at herself in the mirror. Erica sat on her bed and just grinned watching her freak out. She hadn't freaked out this much since the fifth grade when she thought that there was a chance that Danny had crush on her. This was before it was found out he was gay though. It was safe to say it didn't work though.

"I don't think it matters. Isaac didn't even tell you the day he was taking you out. He didn't even tell me." Erica said. She looked at her phone and smiled. Stiles had texted her.

Over the past week Stiles and Derek had been working together a lot. Scott knew it was a plot to get Danny back. She knew about it and though Derek didn't like it, she didn't care. The pack was important, but so was Stiles. Olivera and Isaac had been kept in the dark. Derek and Scott had both decided on this together. Scott wasn't even supposed to be involved to begin with.

"This is nerve wracking!" Olivera exclaimed. She ruffled her hair then tied it up into a ponytail. "A first actual date. I mean all of the other times we were together it was kind of date-ish, but there was no label so I don't know if it counts."

"Oh this is the first date." Erica clarified. "All of the things before were foreplay."

Erica's head tipped sideways and Olivera looked at her with a flat expression.

"Okay, you just skipped a few steps. It's nothing out of the ordinary."

"And this is ordinary!" Olivera exclaimed with excitement. Erica laughed at Olivera who jumped up and down on the balls of her feet reminding her of an excited three year old who just got her favorite doll for her birthday. Her lips were curved upward in a wondrous smile.

"Imagine that." Erica said wiggling her eyebrows. Her head moved up and down following Olivera. Olivera "What makes you think it's tonight though?"

"I beat it out of Stiles." Olivera stopped jumping and shrugged. Beating on Stiles wasn't exactly complicated.

"You beat him? I have to date him and it would be so nice not to have him bruised." Erica said. Her facial expression grew apprehensive.

"I didn't literally beat him, but I threatened to and that was enough." Olivera laughed. "I could never beat him anyways. He just doesn't know that. He's like a puppy. You just can't help, but love him."

"I like that." Erica said as Olivera pulled out a dark green tank top from her closet. It was plain, but with the right necklace it wouldn't be. Erica got up and moved over to Olivera's jewelry box and shuffled through it.

Erica picked up a silver chain with a small heart on it that had the word BEST engraved in cursive on it. She smiled at it remembering the day that Olivera got the necklaces. They were thirteen and Erica had been in the hospital that day. A seizure. It was the scariest day of her life. She had never had a seizure so bad. Olivera came in smiling acting like nothing happened. Her mom let her stay the night and they slept in the same hospital bed. That was one of her favorite memories even though it came from one that was horrifying. Without the amazing girl, Erica didn't know where she'd be.

She put the necklace back in the box and pulled out a black gemmed pendant resembling that of a spiral.

"Here." She handed it to Olivera. Olivera took it and clasped it around her neck.

After getting dressed Olivera looked at herself in the mirror again. Her dark blue jeans hugged her hips like a second skin and the tank top clung to her hourglass like shape. She turned pursing her lips together speculating herself unsure. Mirrors were evil this way. Making a person self-conscious.

"You look hot. I'd date you." Erica's eyes drifted over her.

"You say that all the time. Even when I wore glasses and didn't care if I looked like a mess." Olivera rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"If only I was gay. Isaac wouldn't stand a chance." Olivera spun around to face her. She put a hand on her chest dramatically, her eyes giving a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, but you're just not my type."

"Damn!" Erica snapped her fingers. "I knew I should've been born a guy."

The two fell into laughter holding their sides. Their ribs ached they laughed so hard. After the laughter died down they just laid back on Olivera's bed in silence. It was comfortable like it used to be.

"We're dating people…and we're…"

"Us." Olivera reminded her. It was hard to believe they didn't lose themselves. They almost did, but they remained them more or less. Just the physical part had changed really.

"Right." Erica said. She couldn't have said it any better.

She raised her arm off the bed and held up her pinky. Olivera linked with it in a pinky promise. It never got old.

"Together forever." Erica mumbled looking at their locked fingers. Olivera smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

"So where are we going?" Olivera asked as she came out of the house nearly skipping.

"I can't trust Stiles with anything." Isaac sighed crossing his arms over his chest. He looked past her towards the house where Mr. Stilinski watched him intensely through the front window. He waved at him with a lopsided smile. Olivera laughed and pulled down his hand. He just wrapped it around her and hugged her close. She inhaled deeply taking in the sweet smell of him. She saw the woodlands before her eyes as she breathed in the intoxication that he was.

The two of them got into her Mazda after arguing who would be driving. It's my car, she thought, I should drive damn it. Isaac won, but only because he was distracting her so he could grab the keys from her pocket.

"Where are we going?" She asked again, her voice a little more rigid this time. There was only silence in reply. Isaac took her hand in his as he drove. Olivera huffed. Not knowing things was unpleasant. It's probably why her sixteenth birthday surprise went awry. She remembered cake being everywhere. She just wished that was the only thing she remembered.

She watched out the window hoping for some sign of what the destination was.

"You really are nervous about this aren't you?" he asked feeling her pulse quicken. Her composure was slowly crumbling.

"I'm not that good with surprises." She said not looking away from the scenery. Concentrating on it calmed her if only a little. There would be a house they pass every few minutes, but mostly it would be all woods.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill you." He said, his thumb rubbing small circles into her hand. The touch only settled her a little. Her fingers tightened in the embrace of his hand.

"You'd fail anyway." Olivera shrugged not really catching onto the joke. He chuckled a little at her response. Olivera noted the secret smile upon his face. She wanted to slap it off his face.

Eventually, they pulled onto a dirt path next and Olivera knew in an instant where they were going. It had been way too long since she'd been up there, but she couldn't forget it. There were a few good memories about this place.

"We're going to the lake?" She asked. The lake was usually for tourists in the summer and pot smokers in general.

"I figured that it's a nice night out." He said not hinting to what was up at the lake. Olivera rolled her eyes. Irritation was an emotion she was best friends with. Mostly it was aimed at Jackson and Lydia and that was on a regular basis, but at the moment Isaac was a prime target to fire at.

The lake came into full view. There were several little docks along it where people who owned summer houses had boats and ski jets. One specific dock was lit up in light though. Lights resembling that of stars shimmered along the sides of the dock. The sight made Olivera's stomach lurch with butterflies. She looked at Isaac with question. Did he do this? he has a romantic side? Thought came out blunt, but she didn't intend in such a way.

He didn't drive straight up to the dock. Instead, he pulled the car into the driveway of one of the houses. It was a dense blue and the shutters were white. There was a small wrap around porch and the banister had a potted fern that was taking on a life of its own. The house wasn't all that large, but quaint. It gave off a 'home sweet home' vibe.

"Since my dad…left I bought this place. It's peaceful." He explained, his lips became a thin line. Olivera caught onto the sullen tone about his father and thought back to the first time he'd come over to her house or what used to be her house anyway. It was pouring out and she could see the black eye clearly.

"I like it." She commented with a smile. "Seems private."

Isaac smirked. His thoughts exactly. It was away enough from town

He turned off the car and stuck the keys in his pocket then got out. Olivera followed and stood awkwardly by the car. She had no idea what to do. The whole date thing was yet another first.

Isaac took her hand making her jump. She looked at him wondering what he was thinking. Surely it wasn't just her who was feeling overwhelmed.

"C'mon." He led her towards the lit up dock. Her steps were reluctant at first. Isaac laced his fingers with hers. Slowly, a warm melting feeling started up her arm and moved to the rest of her. Her nerves unbundled.

Food was laid out on the table that sat at the end of the dock. It filled her nostrils making her mouth water. Italian, her favorite. He's done his research, she thought. He certainly didn't ask me about what my favorite food was, she thought with a hint of sarcasm.

"How did you know?" She asked gesturing to the food as she sat across from him.

"I have my sources." He smiled sheepishly. Olivera stared down at the porcelain table. Everything from the simple Jasmine flowers in the small vase in the center to the delectable food on their plates seemed like an art. Olivera didn't want to disturb it. It was beautiful.

"Erica." She said nodding her head. Isaac smiled wider. At least she knew that Stiles wasn't in this whole let's plan a date alone. Who tag teams on a date anyway!? Oh right, double daters. But they weren't out on a double date. Olivera sighed wishing her brain would put it to rest instead of over think it all.

"This is only the first part by the way." Isaac said as he reached for his fork. Olivera cocked her head to the side a little hoping he would tell her about the second part of this date. It seemed like a fairytale dream as it was. Sitting around a beautiful landscape like this and with someone just as gorgeous. Isaac kept quiet about it though. Olivera watched him smile ever so secretly as they began to eat.

"Hm…" She said contemplative then took a bite from the cuisine on her plate.

* * *

"Relax dad." Stiles said as he flipped to the next channel with the remote. Looking completely calm on the outside was a lot more complicated than it looked, but somehow Stiles pulled it off.

"That girl is with Isaac Lahey." Mr. Stilinski pointed out with a stoic stare. He had a rough grip on the curtains as he continued to stare out at the empty street. "That doesn't bother you?"

"She's safe with him."

"I don't know…" The sheriff gathered that Isaac didn't have the easiest life, but he wasn't exactly all that pure either. He was a punk.

"Wow, you're as bad as Scott. He acts like her brother…if she had a brother" It came out a heavy drawn out sigh. Mr. Stilinski looked at his son who wore a look of boredom. Underneath the look he was clenching his teeth and picturing the many different ways the night could end. He wished that he would've told Isaac and Olivera about this. Derek threatened not to though and surprisingly Scott seconded it.

"You okay?" He asked, concern filling his eyes. Something was wrong again. Maybe he'd get a straight answer this time.

"I'm still grounded." Stiles groaned. "I would like to go out and see my _girlfriend_."

Part of it was a lie, but not all. He wanted to see Erica. He wanted to kiss her again like he did a few days ago and in the future which he'd dreamt about a few times already, he wanted more than that kiss. Just maybe she should leave the claws out of it though. Whenever that part of the dream came up it didn't end well. The teeth part wasn't so bad though, he could learn to love it. But that was beside the point. With his dad taking the night off it was difficult to get out of the house.

"Girlfriend?" His dad's eyebrows rose in surprise. "When did this happen?"

"I don't know…it just did." Stiles said biting his tongue.

"Is this girlfriend Lydia? Why haven't I met her?" the imposing questions made Stiles nervous. He fidgeted with his fingers.

"No it's not Lydia and because I'm grounded." Stiles said.

Ah." Mr. Stilinski pondered for a moment. He knew that Stiles had been out of the house more than once during his grounding period only because he'd watched him climb out of the house. Olivera was his assistant in all of this too. It must be a teenager thing he figured. "You're ungrounded then."

Stiles looked over at his dad with wide, curious eyes. His dad wore his investigative eyes, the ones used for work as he said those three magical words.

"Really?" He asked wondering if it was a hoax.

"Go." He said. Stiles got up and rushed out the front door with haste. Mr. Stilinski watched his son almost fall forward as he left the house.

Mr. Stilinski looked over at the TV with eyebrows furrowed for a few minutes. He hoped that he hadn't made a bad decision. The front door opened and Stiles came back in.

"Did you forget your keys?" Mr. Stilinski asked. Stiles ignored the question and hugged him. he swallowed hard trying to keep his breath steady.

"Thanks dad." He murmured. Stiles didn't want this to be the last time he hugged his dad, but just in case it was he wanted hold him tight.

Mr. Stilinski held his son back sensing that he wasn't going out just to see his new girlfriend. If he was then he wouldn't have made a big deal to hug him. What else was going on?

"Something wrong?" He asked hopeful. Stiles pulled away quickly.

"No. Not at all." Stiles lied. He hesitated then turned and left. Why did this feel like goodbye?

* * *

"I can hear him pulling in." Erica said. Derek leaned against a tall stack of wooden crates in the empty warehouse, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Scott paced across from him biting his cuticles. He had pleaded with Allison all day to keep her out of this and succeeded in doing so only after two hours had passed. She didn't like him going into this, but he didn't want to put her in danger.

"Why can't we just leave him out of this?" Scott asked again. This whole plan was a bad one. His best friend walking right into the face of danger.

"Because." Derek said. He didn't want to explain it all over again. He stared down at the concrete. His eyes were hard and cold at this point.

"We ready?" Stiles asked coming in. He scratched the back of his head not looking directly at any one person. Scott looked at him worriedly.

Playing bait was something that Stiles usually did involuntarily and unknowingly half the time, but this time he volunteered knowing full well what the consequences could be. He even came up with the main game plan and Derek just had to chime in. He didn't talk about it except to Erica. She knew how he felt and that's why she insisted in being by his side. He talked about the only thing which was getting Danny back. He'd been gone a week and his parents were frantic. They had thought that he ran away, but maybe that was because they found a fake letter in his desk in his room. No doubt was it written by Peter. Still, his parents put up fliers and even begged for him to come home on TV. Jackson on the other hand kept clear of them as if he had disappeared too. He would look at them as if nothing was going on in perfect world. He knew full well what he was, but he didn't ask any questions as to what he was being told to do.

"Let's go." Derek said. He passed Scott and Erica like a breeze and walked out of the warehouse. His silence was deafening to all ears. Derek wasn't harsh with anything he said of late. He hated this plan as much as anybody else, but how else would it be done? Stiles walks in through the front door? Why the hell would he volunteer for something like that? Oh right, he's a moron, he thought. While Peter is threatening the moron's life he and Scott have to be quick enough to jump him from the sides. From there the moron finds Danny and runs, but that's if Peter doesn't rip his throat out within seconds before they reach him.

Everyone followed after him just as silent.

"Is it me or does this feel like the walk to death row?" Stiles asked trying to joke. "I just came from the last supper."

Nobody laughed. Not even Scott. They all just stared at him in shock as they stood by the jeep. Stiles shook his head with a shrug. Life is pointless if you can't joke about dying, he thought.

"I guess I'm the only who sees the humor."

"Oh it's not just you Stiles." Everyone turned abruptly. A loud growl erupted from the three werewolves. Stiles jumped going pale instantly. Normally he didn't mind being in the middle. This time he was ready to fall into the fetal position. "I think Danny here gets the humor too."

Peter held out the dark haired teenager by the back of the neck. His nails dug into his was bleeding from the head, his mouth and hands duct taped. His chest heaved fast from the difficulty of breathing past the duct tape.

"I could hear all of this yammering about getting this pathetic little thing back so," Peter said in a frighteningly generous tone. "Take him."

The last two words were terse. Stiles looked at the others waiting for orders. This wasn't the plan. It was unraveling quickly. Their faces had turned. He looked back at Peter who remained normal for the most part.

"Take him!" Peter taunted in a yell. He held out Danny at arm's length. A sudden swish sound buzzed past Stiles with a black blur suddenly and Peter screamed dropping Danny in the process. A hole only about ten centimeters centered in the Peter's palm almost.

Everyone, not just Peter looked around the open area to find the assailant and looked to the roof of the building where a black hooded figure stood holding a bow aimed and ready with another shot.

"Allison." Scott breathed. Peter looked at his nephew already halfway through his transition, a toothy grin spread across his treacherous face.

"No!" Scott yelled. The set up plan was quickly unraveling. Stiles slid to Danny's side while both Derek and Scott jumped overhead of him and charged after Peter who was going after Allison. She let another arrow fly from her fingertips gracefully. Peter dodged it easily. He grew larger and had become unrecognizable. His eyes were a red, murderous glow and his body had grown three times its size in the form of a wolf. It was unlike Olivera who remained on all four paws and looked like an actual wolf. Peter looked like a monster from some fairytale or maybe one of the ones that would hide under your bed until you're asleep so it could drag you under the bed and eat you.

Allison didn't falter even though she felt terrified to the bone. She kept her hands steady as she aimed another quiver and let it loose. Peter was only a hundred feet or so when the arrow hit him in the shoulder. He howled in pain, but didn't stop. Derek reached Peter first before he could get to Allison. He had him in the middle of one long jump towards the girl.

She let loose her next quickly drawn quiver. It landed in his gut as Derek strangled him from behind. Peter's large furry arms flailed about in his struggle to get free. Then he stopped moving for a moment. Derek looked up at Allison. Did he give up? She saw the glint in his eyes. Derek then screamed in agony as Peter dug his claws into his nephew's sides. Blood gushed. Derek fought to keep himself from

"Derek!" Scott yelled. He jumped on Peter and grabbed his wrists and pulled them from out of his cousin. Derek rolled away and held himself. Peter turned on Scott. Now being free, he tackled Scott into the wall completely forgetting about Allison.

Derek didn't waste much time on his wounds and helped Scott try to fight.

By the jeep Stiles and Erica had untied Danny and tended to his wounds all the while watching the battle.

"I tried to get away man, but he kept beating me down." Danny grunted painfully. Erica didn't take her eyes off her alpha. She whimpered and whined for him wanting to help. Stiles and Danny watched as well entranced by the fight. Watching werewolves fight was out of this world, but they were family and that was just unnerving. No family had ever gone so far or at least none of them had seen it go so far. To the death.

Erica's head shot around the area quickly when she heard a skittering sound. It was like nails on a chalk board almost. She didn't see anything.

"Stiles? We're not alone." She said. She heard more skittering. It was closer than the first time. She could feel eyes on her. It was unnerving.

"Time to leave." Stiles said, his voice quaking.

"Derek and the others." Danny said.

"They're them. They can handle themselves." Stiles said hastily. They would heal and be okay. Allison wasn't all supernatural, but with the way she could move and defend herself she might as well be. Worry for them was strong, but Stiles knew that if they didn't go soon they'd be dead. "Right now, we have one injured body and two people who probably can't take on what is circling us."

"It's Jackson more than likely." Danny said as Stiles took one of his arms and pulled it around his neck as easy as he could so he didn't hurt Danny. Erica moved to his other side and did the same. Her eyes were searching for the one that Peter had brought with him. His sidekick.

"There he is!" Danny exclaimed terrified. Stiles followed his wide eyed stare to where the kanama stood crouched at the corner of the warehouse. Its tail swished like that of a current. Its eyes glowed yellow in the dark watching them and just biding its time.

"Okay, time to leave." Stiles said quickly and started shuffling Danny towards the backseat. His heart pounded loudly in his ears mixing with the screams of his friends.

"Here he comes!" Erica let go of Danny and stood in front of them protectively. The kanima moved at the three of them as if triggered by their movement. Erica's claws extended, her eyes turning a sharp yellow as the wolf emerged. All of the training Derek had put been putting her through would finally come to use, but right now she couldn't remember anything he'd told her.

She growled at the kanima furiously. It just stared at her hissing in reply as it got closer. Erica looked back at Stiles if only for a second to see that he was still getting Danny in the car. Turning back around, she came face to face with the kanima. Its claws dug into her shoulders before she had a chance to defend herself. Erica hissed from the sting and kicked it off of her.

"Erica!" Stiles yelled torn. He wanted to go after her, but Danny was in really bad shape. He got Danny put into the vehicle then closed the door even though he began to argue with him. Stiles looked back and saw the kanima had Erica pinned, one hand on her throat and its feet pinning her ankles enjoying the pain it inflicted upon her. She struggled to breathe as her body was becoming numb from its sharp nails that had pierced into her shoulders.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Stiles bellowed running straight for them. He didn't care about his own fragile life. The kanima turned and was taken by surprise as Stiles lashed out and made actual contact with it tackling it to the ground. He panted heavily and scrambled backwards fast to get away. He moved towards Erica, but was stopped. The kanima stepped in his path and started inching towards him.

Stiles's heavy breath of life grew shallow. The kanima's head cocked to the side smelling the fear being overpowered by fury.

"You son of a bitch. Get away from her!" Stiles yelled enraged. He looked past the monster at Erica who began to convulse violently. Everything slowed down right then like the slow motion in a movie. Like reality meant for all of this to be taken in because it was a key moment in time that would change everything. He heard his best friend scream. Turning, he saw him being ripped into and Allison who still stood atop of the roof aiming to kill, her eyes alit with tears whereas Derek tried to get the monster off of Scott futilely. Peter's relentlessness seemed to be unending. He was rabid.

Stiles got to his feet and ran for Erica ignoring the imminent danger that Jackson had become. None of it matters if there's not something worth living for, was his fleeting thought. Stiles jumped over the kanima as it reached out to grab him. it missed him by a quarter of an inch. He skidded to a stop and grabbed Erica in his arms. The kanima circled them…playing with them like toys on orders to keep them out of this fight.

"Erica, hold on." Stiles's voice quaked. He didn't fear for his life, but hers. She cringed and cried out in agony wishing for it all just to end. All she could see was him.

"Help…help Stiles." She barely got out through the seizure. Her mouth foamed grossly.

"Erica." He breathed. "C'mon now. I just got ungrounded. What's the point if you're not around?"

* * *

"So, when do we get to part two of this date?" Olivera asked curiously. Her toes dipped into the surface of the lake as her feet dangled over the end of the dock. The lake sparkled from the moon like dozens of stars had fallen from the sky. The water was nice and cool. She looked down and her ankle briefly where the anklet remained. It hurt no more.

Isaac had an arm around her loosely to shield her from the cold. He stared at her taken by her glowing skin. The moon colored her skin like that of ivory.

"We can go now." He offered.

"Will we come back?" She asked a little hopeful. She wouldn't mind coming back. Spending the night on the first wasn't ladylike, but Olivera didn't want the night to be over. They'd had a perfect dinner, and now were just sitting by the water.

"We can." Olivera could hear the smile in his voice.

"Good, because I have my own part in this whole date." She said smiling slyly.

"Oh?"

"Mhm!" she said suggestively. She continued to look out at the water taking in the beauty it held. The place was mostly a tourist attraction in the winter and summer. It was certainly a sight to behold though.

Isaac nodded. Images flooded into his mind about the possibilities of what the night would hold. Inwardly, his chest tightened. He let out a long sigh in an attempt to calm himself.

"Let's go then shall we?" He said. He lifted her up from the edge of the dock and spun her in a circle making her laugh. Her eyes were lit with a joy Isaac hadn't seen since the night he snuck and they watched a movie together. They weren't together quite yet, but he wanted to be.

Setting her down on her feet, his hands moved from her sides to her arms and down to her hands. He laced his fingers with hers. Olivera's fingers tingled as he pulled her along towards the car to take them to the next destination. They always tingled. Any part of her skin that he touched tingled and made her heart beat sporadically. He always did this and didn't even know it, well, he might know with the heightened hearing.

The drive was short and like the first time, Olivera watched the scenery pass by. She would've asked where they were going, but the chances of getting the same reply as earlier were high. Isaac glanced at her from time to time. He was more nervous than her for this part of the date. He'd never taken anybody where he was going and probably because nobody would care enough to go. It was important that Olivera go though. She needed to know that there was a good part of him and where it came from.

His thumbs tapped on the steering wheel. The road was dark and if it wasn't for the better eyesight he'd probably have been going slower. He did start slowing down as their turn off came into view.

"We're going to the graveyard?" Olivera asked as they passed under the archway. Erica's comment about him being a gravedigger made her suppress a laugh. She was curious as to why they were coming here. How could this be romantic? It was just a lot of dead people.

"Yes." He replied. He stopped the car. "We'll walk from here though."

Olivera got out and followed him quickly. After nearly tripping a few times, Isaac took her hand and guided her around tombstones. The farther back they went the more Olivera's gut tightened. The trees hid away the moon making the graveyard a dark and ominous place.

"We're not making a horror movie are we? Because umm, I'm feeling kind of creeped out." Olivera half stuttered. It was getting even darker and the grass taller the more they walked. Olivera's heart still beat fast, but for a new reason now. She didn't doubt Isaac, that he would do something wretched, but bad things happen in the dark. She knew that personally.

"No. no horror movie and even if that somehow happened I'd protect you." He said valiantly.

"And die." Olivera blurted. Her eyes widened as she looked around.

"Would you rather me leave you!?"

"Well, yeah. That would be what happens. You shove the person you're with to the killer and run. You live longer that way." Olivera said. Isaac looked back at her with a twisted face of idiocy directed her. She just shrugged.

"C'mon." He sighed.

The tombstones seemed as if they'd go on forever. Isaac turned right and Olivera lost her footing nearly falling. She grumbled unpleasantly and kept walking. Isaac stopped after a few feet and Olivera huffed. How is walking all over the graveyard part of the date? It was starting to wear the amazing evening away for her.

"Right here." He said. He looked down at a specific tombstone. A fresh white rose lay upon the shiny stone.

**Hilary Elizabeth Lahey**

"Ollie, this is my mom." He subtley. Olivera stared at the stone speechless. Her knees caved out from beneath her and she hit the ground hard. Her hand fell from his and sat on her lap. This wasn't a horror movie. This was an introduction.

Isaac knelt down beside her and saw the daydream look in her soft eyes. There was wonder filling her eyes. Her lips pursed together. Should she speak? Was that a good idea?

Isaac touched her shoulder and she jumped having forgotten he was there. She shook her head shaking the dizzy feeling.

"Sorry." She mumbled. She stared back at the gravestone. "What do I say exactly?"

Isaac put his arms around her gently and shifted so that he was behind her and she was settled between his and rocked her. She was clueless as to how to feel about this. She laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He mumbled calmly. The heat emanating from him circled Olivera making her feel safe.

"Shouldn't I say that? You went through so much trouble to make this all happen." Olivera said lightly. A mild breeze made the grass sway and Olivera smiled as it caressed her legs and skin. Summer was coming and she could literally smell it. Flowers would soon bloom.

"Say what you like." He said with a smile. The sound of her voice was smooth as she began to hum. The tune was unfamiliar, but it didn't matter. "Are you ready to go?"

His voice was sultry. Olivera could only manage a nod as her sweet song faded away. Standing, he then pulled her to her feet and started walking through the maze of grave stones back to the car. She giggled at his haste. Looking back over shoulder once, she waved goodbye. It seemed like the right thing to do.

"So you were close?" Olivera asked once they reached the car. It felt intrusive, but the way he addressed the tombstone made her wonder. That he must visit often.

"Yeah, we were. Then again that was when my dad wasn't a prick, my brother was actually around and she was alive." He said trying to sound humorous. Olivera looked down at her shoes. She didn't think much about what he'd been through up to this point. She didn't want to. It made her crumble inside like that of an avalanche.

Isaac cupped her face and raised it so her vibrant green eyes met his silvery ones. He seemed okay with it all. How could anyone be okay with that kind of life? Olivera's heart sank still.

"I'm okay." He smiled. Olivera didn't smile. She wanted to try, but even that was difficult. He rubbed her cheek in a caress then kissed her. She remained still for a moment wanting to resist his attempt to lighten the mood back up, but her physical want felt a charge and won over everything and her lips moved with his in a set motion.

Isaac bit her lower lip teasing her. She smiled against it and pushed him back against the car. Her lips parted allowing him to have just a taste of what would come soon. Tongues touched and immediately she pulled away with difficulty on her part. Isaac stared at her appalled by it.

Olivera just skipped to the other side of the car and got in. He bit the inside of his cheek scowling at the predicament she was putting him in. Lips feeling a little bruised, he licked them and got in the car. Olivera looked out the window no doubt hiding a triumphant grin.

Olivera crossed her legs and tried to relax, but the difficulty was worse than she figured it would be. She could smell the hormones on him and she was sure he could smell it on her too. It was strong, not pungent much either, but like a drug. A really bad and ecstasy like drug. Her increasing heart rate had her digging her nails into the seat.

Isaac was tempted to just pull the car over and take her right then. He didn't want her to win this little game. A game. That's what this had become? Olivera glanced over at him. His calm resolve shocked her. He acted unbothered by her, but her senses told her how much he really was bothered. Her eyebrows furrowed confused and even dazed by the sight of him. She hadn't noticed much because of the anxiousness that had overcome her earlier, but now she was taking it all in and it made her weak for what she saw and pictured underneath of what she saw.

Messy dark hair, dark long sleeve shirt though the sleeves were pushed up to his elbow. Dark jeans hugging him in just the right way. Olivera bit the corner of her lip hiding away the whimper/whine begging to be unleashed. Underneath what he wore she thought about it all too clear, the muscle he probably gained from the many practices he's endured from lacrosse. Her mouth watered no longer thinking about it, but picturing it making her breath hitch.

The air he breathed felt thicker, tenser with each passing second. Why isn't this car moving fast enough?

* * *

Reaching the lake, Olivera took her time getting out of the car whereas Isaac didn't. Moving quickly leaving a dust trail in the process and letting the sexual tension take over, he swooped her up and took her inside the house. He swung the front door shut with his foot without putting her down. Olivera giggled at his frantic kisses which graced her skin. Her fingers tangled through his mass of curls tugging at it a little as his lips met with her collarbone and her feet touched the floor.

The giggling turned into moans sharply when their lips met. Her body shifted so it easily melded to his nearly making them look like one person. Loud crashes sounded around them as Isaac maneuvered her through the house clumsily not paying any mind to anything.

Isaac pressed her forward until suddenly she was stopped. He still pressed her nearly lifting her off her feet again. The smooth touches he bestowed on her left invisible imprints on her. Olivera could feel them still there when he removed his hand altogether and place his palms to the wall. The core of her stomach caught fire from his next movement, his hips pressing her to the wall now.

Olivera braced the wall behind with one hand all the while gripping the back of Isaac's neck so as not to lose balance.

It is but a small sound barely audible, yet he heard the sigh from her lips past his. He kissed her harder in reply. The bruising had only just begun and so had the night.

His hands moved like a reptile around the curves of her body. Olivera moaned from everything that she took in from him. Her senses moved into overdrive making the want stronger and stronger and the beast within wanted to plummet him to the floor. The smell of him, the sight, the guttural sounds, touching the refined muscle though she hadn't taken anything off of him just yet.

"Should we really be doing this on the first date?" Olivera panted. Isaac looked at her hungrily not really hearing anything she said as he stumbled back a step. "Oh fuck it."

Charging at him and taking control into her own hands she yanked him towards what she assumed was the bedroom. More crashing ensued followed by laughter. Isaac shook his head ignoring the mess that would await him in the morning. It was only a lamp and maybe a few other things. Replaceable things unlike her and this moment where they were intertwined with each other soon to be within each other.

He growled and took to her lips again for himself. The sweetness of her was something that wasn't allowed to fade away. Picking her up, he tossed her on the bed. She bounced a little then sat up on her elbows, lust filling every part of her like blood. Her eyes were hard and demanding. The glistening of her skin from the foreplay only enticed him more.

He moved slowly to set himself between her legs, his nose tracing up her body smelling the sweat until his nose touched hers and their lips were inches apart. Hers were parted. Her hot, heavy breath mingling with his.

Olivera's tongue flicked at his bottom lip and it was enough. The teen kissed her open mouthed. The arm underneath her which held her weak and heavy feeling form pulled her up farther on the bed. He watched her eyes glaze over and flutter closed as he moved from her lip down towards her breasts. Her breath skittered as he continued to move lower while his hands maneuvered up from the position they held around her ribcage. Her chest rose and fell quicker the higher he moved up pressing against his chest.

Her inner stomach was quivering and growing hotter as he removed her green tank top. With skin visible, he led a trail of kisses down the crease of her breasts and down her stomach. She stopped him when he unbuttoned her jeans She put her hand flat on his chest and grabbed a handful of his shirt. She thrusted him down on the bed and turned over and straddled him.

"Why do you get all of the fun?" she whispered heavily then bit his ear lobe. Delicious shivers ran down his spine. He gulped and held her waist when she suddenly grinded her hips into him making a groan erupt from him. She smiled evilly knowing exactly what she was doing. Torture wasn't completely unknown to her, but she didn't know everything so she mostly winged it.

With the way Isaac was acting though, she could tell it was working all too well. His fingers dug into her holding her tighter.

"I imagine you want me?" she asked innocently trying to disguise her own substantial want to mark him physically and possibly with her teeth. The way she moved, felt even, it was uncontrollable now. Her hand moved slowly up his torso underneath his shirt tracing invisible patterns along the way.

Isaac stared up at her longingly with a deep lustful want that kept building. She leaned down, her hair falling to each side of her face.

"Do you?" Her voice more quiet and alluring. Her legs held his hips tightly not allowing him to move.

* * *

"Is she okay!?" Danny called. He kept his eyes focused and ahead on the road trying to dodge traffic as he rushed towards the hospital.

Erica's body gave out three minutes ago making her pass out cold. Stiles had barely made it to the car with her in his arms. He sat in the backseat with her head in his lap. Silent tears formed as he prayed for her to be okay.

"Will the others be okay?"

"I don't know Danny!? None of this was supposed to happen. I don't have all of the answers!" Stiles barked fervently. He stroked Erica's forehead. Hollowness invaded him making him unsure of how to feel or what to think. "When you get to the hospital go to the back."

Danny nodded even though Stiles was focused on something else. Melissa was already waiting for them with a gurney when they made it to the hospital. Both Danny and Stiles grabbed Erica out of the car and set her on it gingerly not bothering with the car. Its lights were still on and car doors open with keys inside. Free for the taking if anyone saw it though with the blood spots in the back no one would probably want it.

"What happened?" Melissa asked gravely.

"We were attacked." Stiles said nearly running to keep up with her. The hallways were empty mostly. Nobody really stayed in this part of the hospital so it made it easy to get in and out. Though maybe that was because the morgue was close to this area. Who would want to stay near dead people?

"By what?" She looked at them seriously.

"A mountain lion." Stiles breathed. Melissa stopped and looked at the boys. She stared longer at Danny.

"You're here…" the realization that he was no longer missing settled in her mind. She looked down at Erica and mumbled. "Oh god."

She looked back at the boys. Their disheveled, bruised presentation gave her an idea of what kind of 'mountian lion' did this.

"Call Olivera." She told them as she started wheeling the unconscious Erica down the barren hall to a private room to take care of her.

"You go." Danny said. He had his phone out dialing already. Stiles waited a moment to make sure everything was copasetic. "Dude, I'm not dropping right now, go."

Stiles nodded and ran down the hallway in the direction that Melissa went. Adrenaline pumped through is veins and was the only thing keeping him from collapsing. Scott, Derek and Allison were still out there fighting for their lives while Erica fought for hers here. Stiles stopped seeing Melissa leaning over Erica taking her vitals. She took no notice of Stiles standing nearby. Nothing intervened when it came to her job of taking care of them.

"What actually attacked her Stiles?"

"Jackson. He turned into this thing called a kanima." Stiles managed. His voice had shaken making the fear he felt evident.

"I need you to get yourself together okay? She needs you to keep her here okay? Whatever is in her is killing her." Melissa said looking up at him. He nodded taking Erica's hand.

* * *

Olivera reached over Isaac's bare chest for her jeans on the floor where her phone was ringing. His eyebrows arched watching her move. He wondered if she was doing it on purpose to arouse him some more. Olivera resisted the urge to settle on top of him as his hand ran over her smooth back.

"Hello?" She answered her phone on the fourth ring. The distraction didn't help. She swatted Isaac's hand away as he began to move beneath the sheets. He scowled a little.

"Ollie." Danny said. He sounded urgent. Her eyes widened and she scurried backwards and Isaac heard who was on the phone as well. He stared at her intently as he listened.

"Danny? Are you okay!?" she exclaimed happy to hear his voice.

"I'm fine." He said quickly. "It's Erica. She's not so okay and we don't know where Scott, Allison or Derek are."

"What happened?" She asked. Her voice grew panicked. Isaac got up and started getting dressed.

"I'm not sure. Everything happened so quickly." He said. "We're at the hospital right now."

Olivera hung up with that and began to gather her clothes and got dressed quickly.

"He's okay?" Isaac asked sounding unsure.

"That's what he said, but nothing sounded okay." She said. The two of them ran out of the house and to the car not wasting any time.

Olivera stopped him from starting the car. He looked at her, confusion blatantly spread across his face.

"Best date ever." She said with a smile. She kissed him. It was slow and long lasting. Isaac deepened the kiss a little more.

The dark blue car pulled out of the driveway and left only dust and a messy house behind as it rushed for the hospital like an ambulance.

* * *

**You definitely want to review so, don't think it. Do it.**


	17. The Split

**Thank you: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, littlerichellemead **

**It gets a bit ugly just so you know, but anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

Olivera burst through the front doors of the ER. She held up her nose towards the ceiling. She wrinkled it and sneezed instantly from all of the putrid smells hitting her head on. She couldn't smell Stiles or Erica over them. She looked around hastily.

"Ollie, calm down okay? We're in a public place." Isaac said near her ear. His breath tickled her cartilage making a small shiver crawl down to her toes.

"I'm not dumb. I just want to find them." She said dryly.

"I know, I get it. You think I want Erica hurt? We need to-"

"Olivera?" A small voice cut him off. Both frazzled teens looked over to see Olivera's mom standing at the nurse's station with a clipboard in hand and a confused look spread across her face. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business." Olivera stated sharply. She crossed her arms over her chest and took a step closer to Isaac.

The doctor's eyes changed from their moot expression to coldness as if Olivera were only a delinquent.

"I'm your mother, show me some respect."

"Why?" Olivera asked. She wasn't hateful about it, but curious. The woman was never around to act like a mother. "You were never home. I basically took care of myself and you want respect? When did you ever earn it?"

"Where are your glasses?" the good doctor averted the question from her daughter. Olivera just scoffed and shook her head in disbelief.

"I got her contacts." Isaac spoke up. Both ladies looked at him. Olivera was shocked by the lie and her mom just stared at him wondering where he came from. This was the boyfriend she had never met. She stared at the tall boy intently taking in his features. "I thought she would like them. She didn't, but then she did."

Olivera laughed light heartedly. Isaac lying to her was not a good way to make an impression, but Olivera loved him for covering for her. Her arm looped through his and she laid her head against his shoulder as a light smile spread across her lips.

Her mom stared from him to her daughter. She looked so happy, her eyes sparkled each time she looked at him. This was because of him? Guilt shifted around in her stomach as she stared at the two. She didn't know her own daughter.

Olivera shifted from one foot to the other remembering the task at hand. There was no time for this.

"We have to go." Olivera announced. Her mom jumped as if she'd been hit.

"Go?" Her mom reached out as if to stop her, but stopped midway.

"We're here to see someone." Olivera brushed past her pulling Isaac along with her awkwardly. He stared off aimlessly so he didn't make any form of eye contact with the woman. Olivera paid no mind to her mom's attempt to reach out to her.

"When are you coming home?" The question stopped Olivera quickly.

"I'm not." Her answer was quiet as she thought about the conversation she and Mr. Stilinski had. She didn't turn around to look at her mom. She didn't want to see that heart stricken look.

"Olivera." Her mom breathed. Oliver held Isaac's hand tightly unaware that she was beginning to cut off the circulation in it.

"Let's go." Olivera murmured and continued walking.

"Olivera…please." Her plea was ignored. There were other people that needed her right now and her mom wasn't one of them. She was one of the people who walked out of her life a very long time ago. Deep down though, she would always love her. The woman gave birth to her. She just wouldn't always remain there beside her.

"That was…"

"So weird." Olivera finished Isaac's sentence. She thought so too. Coming across her mom wasn't something she thought about actually happening.

Isaac led Olivera by her elbow so she wouldn't run into the multiple amounts of people rushing through the corridors. Olivera let him as she just looked around trying to find some sort of hint of where the others were.

"Ollie?" Olivera swung around and saw Allison, Scott and Derek coming down another hall meeting the one that she and Isaac were in. Blood was spattered on them in different places showing that they had come from a battle. Olivera's face lost all of its color as she stared at them. They could pass for the walking dead and yet the people buzzing around the group acted like they weren't there.

"Ollie…" Isaac mumbled in her ear. She didn't realize that a growl rumbled from deep within her chest. Staring at Derek specifically made her angry with rage to the point that all she saw was the color red. She ignored Isaac's attempt to put an arm around her and propelled herself at Derek.

"You!" A loud thwack resounded loudly as her knuckle came into contact with his face causing his nose to break. She didn't stop there even though her hand throbbed from the single swing probably busting a part of her hand. Pulling back, she swung again and hit him across the cheek. "This is your fault!"

"Ollie!" Scott yelled. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back with the help of Isaac. She thrashed in their arms, her eyes filled with fury.

Allison stared at them blankly as she tried to cover up the blood that seeped into her clothing. Olivera's chest rose and fell heavily as she slowly loosened in Isaac's hold.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Derek.

Derek held his nose tightly and straightened it. Allison flinched at the disturbing sound. She couldn't get herself to look at them. It was as if she was dosed with something that had her dazed.

"I'm fine." He grumbled looking at Olivera who still twitched a little. "Do you know where they are?"

"No! We don't know! Even more, I don't know why you got them involved!" Olivera screamed. She struggled in Isaac's arms. She could feel his muscles tighten as he held her back.

"They offered!" Derek yelled back. He took a step forward menacingly towards her.

"You should've said no Derek! You should've said no! Do you honestly care about anyone or is it just for your benefit here!?"

"I am looking out for everyone's benefit! Do you honestly think any one of you would survive if he was alive!? No, slowly, very slowy-" his voice dropped as he came face to face with her. "-he would've have killed each and every one of you. Lucky for Scott and I he took out all of our family at once."

"Keep putting people in danger Derek and I'll take you right out that alpha status or die trying." Olivera threatened. The two stared long and hard at each other barely breathing. His cold eyes softened as he continued to try and enforce his authority on her. Olivera shoved Isaac back and stared at Scott, her eyes tearing up. "I hate you."

It was directed at Derek. Both Derek and Scott knew it too. Each word felt like a knife to Derek's gut. She turned away from him, the smell of her hair reaching his nostrils. She ran down the hallway wanting to get as far away from him as possible. If she didn't she would've attacked him, her muscles had tightened and it wouldn't have taken long to dig into his throat with her sharp teeth.

Isaac followed behind her silently, his hands stuffed in his pockets. The farther the two went the less populated it was. She glanced at the sign pointing towards the morgue and her heart stuttered.

"I can smell her." Olivera said. Her pace picked up.

"Ollie." Isaac called. She stopped and looked at him. Her eyes brimmed with tears. Visions of Erica and what her condition was flitted through her head and made her terrified. She didn't want to lose her.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pulled her against his chest. Her whole body shook.

"If she dies…" Ollie started then just shook her head unable to finish.

"She won't." He assured her. He pulled away and took her hand in his. "She's this way."

He guided her the rest of the way. They found the room within seconds. Danny stood outside of it pacing nervously.

"Danny." Olivera breathed. She let go of Isaac and hugged him catching him off guard. "You're here."

"Barely." He mumbled hugging her back.

"How bad is it?" she asked as she pulled away. His arms still rested on her shoulders.

"It's not good. She's been seizing." He said. Olivera looked away and at the white walls. There was nothing appealing about them, but it was better than meeting his heart stricken eyes.

"I'll go see her. Please keep Derek out when he arrives." She said. Her throat was dry and suddenly she didn't want to see her. She didn't want to see the pain he was in. It was terrifying.

Isaac watched her just stare at the doorway then move slowly towards. She flexed her right hand and shook it a little. She'd had it tightened in a fist. He could hear her breath stutter.

* * *

"Ollie." Stiles breathed as he saw her walk in. Melissa didn't look up as she kept checking Erica's vitals.

Olivera's face grew paler as she stared at Erica's motionless body.

"Is she-" She couldn't finish the words. They lodged in her throat like a painful lump.

"No." Melissa answered. "But soon. Whatever attacked her is doing more than just paralyzing her."

"Get it out of her." Olivera said in a demanding tone now.

"I don't know how." She looked up now at the girl and then past her. "Where's my son?"

"On his way." Olivera moved to the other side of Erica so that she stood across from the nurse. She nudged Stiles gently and reluctantly he let go of Erica's hand.

"I'll be right here." He whispered in her ear. He stepped back and leaned against the wall for support. Olivera looked at the marks on Erica's shoulders. They hadn't healed one bit and were seeping a clear fluid. Olivera crinkled her nose as she touched it and more came out.

Erica whimpered and her head lolled on the table.

"I'm sorry." Olivera mumbled. "I think I have a way of getting it out of her."

She looked up at Melissa who bore a look of uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I've studied every medical book from humans to animals. I'm pretty damn sure." Olivera responded flatly.

"I'm with her on this one." Stiles said stepping to her side. Melissa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought deeply about this. A teenager working on another teenager who both happen to be werewolves.

"Fine. I'll assist."

"Get Isaac." Olivera said in a demanding tone as she moved over to the counter and grabbed a set of gloves for both her and Stiles. Neither of them needed to get paralyzed in the middle of this.

Melissa left and seconds later came back followed by Isaac. He looked at Olivera for instructions seeing that with the determined look in her eyes she had a plan.

"I'll need you to hold her down on that end." She said. He nodded and grabbed her calves.

Olivera knelt down to Erica's ear.

"This is going to hurt. Just hold on okay?" her voice was light.

Biting her lower lip, she took the first claw mark on Erica's left shoulder and pinched it between her fingers. The same clear fluid came pouring out and Melissa squirted alcohol into the small wound. Erica began to shake and cry as they did.

Olivera sniffled back tears hating to see her best friend in such pain.

"This is only the first one, I'm sorry." Olivera dug her finger into the wound next to try and dig it out next.

She did the same with the next one and the next until all that was coming was blood and it had started to heal. Each time made Erica hurt more and more reassuring each person in the room that she was gaining feeling back in her body and the poison inside was leaving her body.

Isaac grunted as he tried to keep her restrained by the time Mellissa and Olivera moved to her other arm. Stiles moved to help by holding Erica down by her waist.

"No." Olivera could hear Danny growl. "You can't go in there."

"Watch me." It was Derek. He never gave up.

"No! Olivera had specific orders! She doesn't want to see you!" Danny all but yelled this time.

"Stay the fuck out." Olivera growled under her breath with a death glare towards the doorway.

"Fucking get it out!" Erica screamed as her whole body lurched up off of the operating table.

"I'm trying. Trust me I'm trying." Olivera's voice changed to tenderness towards the blonde. She moved onto the next wound, her chest aching from the pain she was inflicting.

"If you don't move aside I will snap your neck." She heard Derek threaten. Her ears perked and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

Her eyes met Isaac's and through some unspoken language he got the message. That if Derek touched Danny he was the dead one, if he came into this room he was the dead. No matter what, she wanted to kill him for all this. It was his fault.

Isaac's jaw tightened. He couldn't pick a side. The wolf in him was loyal to Derek because he was the pack leader and the other part of him would stand by Olivera and protect her if anything bad happened to her. Both parts were at war telling him to choose.

"I'm not moving." Danny said with finality. Scott jumped in and just told Derek to go sit down. Each person looked at Olivera who looked at Erica using her as a distraction and keep her from stranding her and going out to ring Derek.

"Erica we'll put you on an IV so that we can be sure it the rest circulates out of your system." Melissa told her. Erica just nodded numbly as she laid back. Melissa looked up at Olivera next.

"She'll stay here for a few days to be sure. I'll make sure she's unregistered so that there won't be questions." Olivera nodded and peeled the latex gloves from her small hands. Isaac let go of Erica and stepped back until he was leaning against the wall.

"Okay." Olivera replied quietly as she stared at Erica who was now asleep from the exhaustion. "Thank you."

Melissa nodded.

"Thank you." She said back.

Olivera looked over at Stiles who remained silent.

"Stay with her?" he nodded quickly. There was no doubt that he wouldn't stay by her side.

Olivera stared at Erica for a moment praying deep down that she would actually be okay. Her eyes watered. She nearly died tonight, she thought, a part of me almost died.

Olivera walked out of the room, Isaac following quietly. She stopped as soon as she closed the door.

"She's okay." Everyone surrounded her making her feel claustrophobic. The only thing keeping her from screaming and going on a murder rampage was the gentle grasp Isaac had on her upper arm. "I'm tired."

"Ollie." Olivera stormed past everyone making her way for the exit where Danny and Stiles had come in following the gurney. She ignored Derek's plea filled tone. She didn't want to listen to anyone, especially him.

"Ollie!" he called louder. She stopped abruptly and turned. Her eyes now leaking tears down her pink cheeks.

"You put every person in danger tonight. Danny, Stiles, Scott, Allison and Erica." Her voice was dry. "I can't deal with you. If you wanted me on your side? You failed. I will never join with you and if Scott does I WILL go Omega. You can count on it."

"Why didn't you even tell us?" Isaac exclaimed, his face filled with confusion and anger like Olivera. He'd remained so quiet up until now that the sound of his voice made Olivera look at him with shock. "We could've helped. You all decided not to say anything."

"Allison wasn't even supposed to be there." Scott interjected defending her. "She followed us and nearly got killed."

"We need somebody to lead the pack in case we didn't survive." Derek answered. "You two would've been the successors."

"What bullshit." Isaac growled. "You know it is."

His eyes went hard as he shook his head disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Derek said, his head hanging.

Isaac took hold of Olivera's hand, his fingers lacing with hers and continued on down towards the exit; his side chosen. The two climbed into Stiles's jeep and drove off.

* * *

Scott ran a hand through is mess of hair. He felt like the betrayer having not told her. That he did not share his confidence with her, that he was protecting her so that she would not be the one hurt. Allison wasn't even supposed to be there. He glanced at her and saw her rubbing her skin raw where there was blood. She looked across the hall at the wall in a daze.

All she could think about were the night's earlier events. She'd seen them leave, but she also saw Peter coming after her. Right as he was getting to her she released a quiver and ducked. The blow she expected to end her life was only blood spattering on her. Scott jumped over top of her and sunk in his canines in the front of his uncle as Derek got him from behind with his claws. The werewolf fell dead on the rooftop.

Scott's hand stopping hers made her jump from the memory. She looked around then at him.

"I'll take you home." He said.

"Lydia's called seven times." She replied letting him guide her. Derek watched the couple leave then looked at Danny.

"I'm not going anywhere." Danny assured him. Melissa came out of the room next.

"Jesus Danny." She grabbed him by the chin and tilted his face back to get a better angle of his head. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He didn't argue with the woman. She was the mom to everyone. She led him into Erica's room leaving Derek all alone in the hall. He leaned back against the wall and slid down to the ground. His head fell into his hands. The night was a success. Peter was gone, but everyone else was splitting apart.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Grabbing it, he answered, his voice straining.

"Hello?"

"Derek? The body is gone." Boyd said. He'd willingly buried Peter so he couldn't be found.

"Good."

"What about the kanima?" he then asked.

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"Peter was his master right? Where is he now?" Derek's blood went suddenly cold.

* * *

Lydia looked at her nails as they shined under the lamp light. She painted them a shade of baby blue out of boredom. It made for a good distraction. Looking over to the side, checked her phone again and sighed. Allison still hadn't called back and it was worrying her.

"She's pretty isn't she?"

Jackson spun around from the window which he stared at her from. He missed her deeply. It was hard to see her with his head missing chunks of time. He couldn't put her in danger.

The man in the shadows speaking smirked at seeing the longing look in Jackson's eyes.

"Who are you?" Jackson asked taking a few steps back from the man.

"Relax Jackson, I'm here to help you."

"I can't even see you and you want to help me." He scoffed trying to play off that he wasn't scared.

"It's unimportant." The man said. Coughing followed his speech. "Help me help you."

Jackson's eyes changed right then and he watched a hand be outstretched towards him. The need for a companionship from his inner demon had him outstretch his now scaly hand and touch the man's. He tried not to, but he didn't have a choice. The thing inside him was stronger. The kanima.

"Good."

* * *

**Review! You must!**


	18. Relinquish

**I know! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to take so freaking long. But, here it is. The chapter. You should all know something though before you read this chapter. The final chapter will be posted soon. I don't know if it will or will not be the next chapter, but it could be.**

**Thank you to: littlerichellemead, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, ChrisVigilante, and guest's**

**You guys are amazing reviewers! Thank you to favoriter's and followers too!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

"It's been weeks." Scott mumbled making his distress over his wolf evident. He glanced over towards Olivera and Isaac. Isaac was arguing with Erica about a football game. Olivera laughed at the both of them for their stupidity.

Erica got out of the hospital a few days before. She was okay now. There was no trace of the paralysis poison in system now, but Stiles was with her hand over foot to be sure. He was seriously taken with her. She laughed and carried on. A few tables back, Boyd sat by himself picking at his food with distaste. It was like before. Everybody was back to their respective cliques.

"This sucks man. I can't even sit with my girlfriend." Stiles groaned unhappily as he laid his head down on his arms. Allison laughed lightly and gave him a sympathetic look.

"You can go sit with her." Scott said. He would've preferred it actually. It wasn't fair that Stiles was penalized.

"Bros before hoes." Stiles mumbled even though he didn't consider Erica a hoe. In actuality she glowed today. She wore a white top with an elastic waist torso that hugged her curves and light blue jeans with converse. Her make-up wasn't glammed up, but soft and opalescent was nothing slutty about her today. She smiled happily, her eyes all lit up. They each did. There wasn't a care in the world.

"How's Derek?" Allison asked. She could feel her skin crawl a little as she said his name. She had had a few bad dreams lately about that night. they were fading ever so slowly.

"He's-"

"Crazy." Stiles blurted venomously. His eyebrows were knitted together in a glare expressing his anger towards the man.

Scott's lips pursed together about Stile's comment towards his cousin. Stiles wasn't wrong, but overall, he wasn't sure. Derek was determined to find out more on the kanima and so nobody really saw him, not even his own pack really. He wanted to find a way to stop all of this.

"Does Boyd know? He's closest with him." Allison said. She fidgeted with her brown paper bag lunch. Lydia sat down beside Allison before Scott could answer. Stiles just continued to look over at the table his girlfriend sat at and pouted.

"What's wrong with him?" she sneered. For once his eyes weren't locked on her. It felt weird. She kind of missed it. Being adored by him was something she had become accustomed to.

"Nothing." Stiles answered aloud. She looked at him skeptically before starting to eat her own lunch. Allison and Scott stared at her blankly. A huge roadblock landed in the conversation.

Feeling their eyes on her, she looked up.

"What?" she asked. For a moment she thought that maybe there was something on her face or her make-up was smeared. "I'm not leaving Allison alone for a while. I don't care if she was out late on a date. A lot of crazy animal attacks have been happening around here."

Scott scratched the back of his head suddenly. Stiles's eyes widened as her comment caught his attention. He looked at Scott urgently. They weren't ordinary animal attacks. All three of them shifted awkwardly and looked at different parts of the room as if they were interesting.

"Uh, yeah. I don't blame you." Scott fumbled on his words. Stiles looked back at the table where Erica sat.

"I think I'll go over there." he mumbled even though he was already leaving his seat.

Erica was silenced instantly in her argument with Isaac as he sat beside her. The two just stared at each other, a calm, lovesick smile taking up half their face. Isaac smirked taking her sudden distraction as a victory. He waggled his eyebrows at Olivera who rolled her eyes at his child-like behavior.

"So, you're joining our little clique?" Olivera noted.

"Maybe, for a while." Stiles answered not looking away from Erica. "How are you guys?"

"We're alright." Olivera answered with a shrug.

* * *

"He's with her?" Lydia screeched. Scott shifted from her a little. Was she actually insulted?

Even Allison looked at her strangely. Lydia shook her head and continued to slowly eat her food. She paused again then sighed heavily. Scott and Allison could see almost hear the gears grinding in her head.

"Have any of you seen Jackson?"

"I have to go." Scott said quickly. Shuffling, he grabbed his bookbag and threw it over his shoulder. With a quick kiss to Allison, he sped out of the cafeteria like his metaphorical tail was on fire.

"Your boyfriend is so weird." Lydia sneered. Allison stared down at her lunch and shrugged. You have no idea, Allison.

* * *

Dust swirled around the dark musty room as Derek dropped a few old volumes onto the old fire touched desk. It was almost the only piece of furniture that hadn't been completely destroyed in the house. Within the volumes was information on the lineage of werewolves. His family had been keeping records for years possibly centuries. Maybe there would be answers here in about what was happening to Jackson and if there was a way to fix it.

"Find anything?" Jackson's voice cut through the room making the hairs on the back of Derek's neck rise. He looked up gravely at Jackson whose eyes looked weary as if he'd barely gotten any sleep. His hands were stuffed in his pockets.

"No." Rays of sunlight broke through the ceiling of the house occupying the space between the two.

"I-I black out for long periods of time. I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't want to do whatever I'm doing. It all feels wrong. I just wanted to be like you, to have the gifts that Scott so badly wants to reject. It's not a curse, but whatever is wrong with me is and I don't know why." Jackson said. Derek just watched him passively.

"Jackson, the reason you are what you are? You have no identity." Derek stated plainly.

"I know who I am." Jackson growled. Derek's jaw clenched.

"Then who are you? What are you?" Derek stood and closed the old book.

"I-I don't know!"

Silence enveloped the space around them. Derek wasn't sure exactly why he was here. Why come to him? Why not just go to his cousin? Scott was the loyal trustworthy one. The one everyone wanted to trust.

"Sit." Derek ordered. The plan forming in his head wasn't the most original one, but maybe it was a good start.

"What?"

"If you want help which is obviously why you're here then sit down." Derek said. Jackson glanced around the dark house warily then sat down. "Close your eyes. Whatever happened in your past or whatever has caused you to forget you, you're going to find it."

"What? I just told you-" Derek was across the small space and gripping Jackson by the throat within seconds. He gasped for air.

"I don't care what you told me. You want help? This is it. There's no magic formula or dust or spell. That's all bullshit. Right now, you need a shit load of therapy, years of it and you're about to get a crash course so that maybe you can be saved from whoever is now controlling you and yes I do know about the new master, got it?" Derek hissed at him, his eyes glowing an ominous red.

"Yes." Jackson squelched out. Derek let go and turned his back on him.

"Close your eyes." Jackson obeyed instantly. "Is there anything right now that keeps you attached to you?"

Jackson nodded thinking about Lydia immediately. Derek looked over his shoulder at him.

"Good, hold onto it."

* * *

"Erica, Isaac." Boyd called in the parking lot of the school. Olivera stopped and glanced at the two.

"I'll uh just go to the car." She said. This wasn't a conversation for her. She couldn't help the want to hear what they would talk though.

Turning, she walked to her car and got in tossing her bookbag to the floor. Looking in the rearview mirror she could see the strained looks on Isaac and Erica's face as Boyd spoke them. Something was seriously wrong. It probably involved Derek.

Olivera didn't contemplate how hard it was for them to walk away from Derek. They didn't split from his pack completely, but they didn't have much to say to him for his actions. Especially Erica, for days while she was in the hospital she tried to leave, but Olivera did well in keeping her there. Stiles did better though only because he could fulfill needs that she couldn't. Erica was just disappointed. She expected more out of an alpha. He was supposed to be their leader and therefore act like one, but he didn't.

* * *

Olivera pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she came to Scott's name. Looking up past the car she was parked in front of, she could see Scott and Stiles talking. She looked back down at her phone tempted to call him. Truth be told, she did miss him.

"Not today." She whispered to herself. She put her phone back in her pocket and exhaled heavily as she waited for Isaac and Erica.

After dropping Erica off, Olivera drove home where she and Isaac settled on the couch to work on Calculus.

"Why did you take this class?" she asked.

"Believe it or not I am good at some things which include math." He replied with a smirk. Olivera stuck her tongue out at him and looked at the current problem. She wasn't perfect at it, but somehow managed to make it look like she was.

Isaac glanced over and watched her scrawl out her work all over her notebook.

"Is it me or does this seem like what normal teenagers would do?" he asked breaking the silence. Olivera stopped and looked up with a lopsided smile. He was right.

"Yep, this is what I used to do what, three months ago maybe?" she said with a chuckle. "It's nice."

"It is, because I can do this." Isaac pulled her notebook from her lap and leaned in so his chest laid nearly flushed against hers then kissed her. Olivera giggled at his advance and kissed him back. She pulled away faster than The Flash when she heard a coughing sound. Isaac straightened himself out. both teens looked up and saw Mr. Stilinski leaning against the doorframe staring at the two of them.

"Hello sir." Isaac mumbled clearing his throat in the process. Mr. Stilinski just nodded at him in acknowledgment. Isaac shifted uncomfortably under the sheriff's stare. Mr. Stilinski stood up straight and took a few steps closer to the pair,

"Would you stop?" Olivera exclaimed. "You'll scare him away."

Isaac remained quiet. Getting caught making out in the sheriff's home wasn't what he wanted to do today. Mr. Stilinski looked over at Olivera and she shrunk a little feeling like a scorned puppy. This was possibly the downside to having parents that care.

"So we meet finally. I haven't seen you around much." Mr. Stilinski offered his hand out to Isaac.

For a moment he just stared at the hand before taking his hand and shaking it. mr. stilinski chuckled and walked away into the kitchen.

"You think I never got caught on the couch? I got caught in a church." He hollered. Olivera and Isaac looked at each other both wearing shocked expressions then started laughing.

* * *

Jackson twitched uncomfortably. He couldn't see their faces behind his eyelids. None of the faces he pictured were visible. They were completely blurred out. Everyone's face that is except for Lydia's she walked around them, stared at them as if knowing them as she made her way towards him.

"Jackson. You have to let her help you." It was Derek's voice. "If she is the only person you can let in then let her weave her way through."

She held out her hand for him and he took it hoping Derek wouldn't be trying to kill him on purpose. But something happened. Her hand was slapped away and Lydia looked at him with fear all of the sudden. Why is she scared, he wondered. He would never harm her, he could never. He reached out to grab her, but she screamed. Looking down, his hands were covered in scales. No!

He looked around and everything was disappearing leaving him in the dark.

"Derek!" he yelled in a panic.

On the outside, Derek took careful steps back as the kanima just stared at him. Then turning and whipping its tail, it jumped out the window.

"Damn it!" Derek yelled as he hit the nearest wall. It crumbled around his fist. He was so close.

* * *

Scott shoved Stiles aside while his thumbs moved quickly with the game controller.

"Dude!" Stiles exclaimed. His car in the video game crashed then exploded. "I totally hate you."

Scott chuckled and held up his hands in victory. Stiles scowled at him.

"Best five out of seven." He challenged.

"Admit it, you suck."

"Five out of seven." Stiles insisted.

"Whatever man. I'm still gonna kick your ass." Scott laughed. Stiles shook his head with a grumble. He wanted to blame Scott's werewolf powers.

Before the timer even set the next race to go off Scott's phone rang interrupting their gaming. He paused and answered it.

"Hello?" Stiles leaned in to try to listen, but was only shoved away and given a strange look. He shrugged it off and leaned in again to listen.

"Scott Jackson is on the loose. I don't know where he's going, but his master must've called for him. he just left here."

"What!?" Stiles yelled. Derek ignored him.

"Call the others and let them know. I need to call Boyd." Derek hung up at that. Scott didn't have a chance to speak and Stiles was already up on his feet pacing. Erica's trip to the hospital flashed through his mind and made his heart race.

"Calm down." Scott told him as he dialed Olivera's number first. He'd planned on giving her space until she wanted to contact him, but that time was over. As a part of his pack, basically the only member of his pack that was supernatural, she needed the heads up. It wasn't much of a heads up since the plans of this new master was unknown, but still, it was better than nothing.

Her phone rang four times before she picked up.

"H-hello?" Olivera giggled. She watched Isaac walk off down the sidewalk. After closing the front door she leaned her back up against it. Mr. Stilinski had left a little while ago having been called into the police station.

"Ollie, listen. I know you don't want to talk to me, but Jackson is on the loose okay?" Scott rushed it all out in one breath.

Olivera rubbed her side subconsciously.

"Okay." She said evenly. Scott on the other line waited for her to say something else, anything else.

"How's Allison?" Olivera asked feeling really awkward.

"She's great!" he exclaimed excitedly then slapped his forehead. "I-I mean she's okay. Lydia has her on lockdown." He responded more collectively.

He smiled at hearing her laugh. Olivera couldn't help it. He was just Scott.

"Hey, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? I have this test and-" Her sentence was cut off. Something from behind grabbed her and covered her mouth to muffle any scream she had in her. Her phone fell to the floor. Scott yelled on the other side of it.

Olivera fought ruthlessly to get free, but it was strong then her. Her mystery attacker flung her against the wall, but before Olivera could rebound with an attack of her own she felt a stinging sensation up her side. She looked down and saw a precise cut, almost surgical from her hip bone to her floating rib then back up making blurry eye contact with Jackson/the kanima.

"Bitch." She gurgled as she fell to the ground. It all happened faster than she was able to let out her darker side. Everything around her blurred until it went black.

* * *

**Review for a piece of cake? I didn't say which kind of cake, but I figure you can use your imagination.**


	19. Seeing Red

**I know it has been too long since I've updated and I sincerely apologize to all of you readers. Life has been really hectic. I've been getting snipits of this chapter done little by little. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you to: littlerichellemead, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Ryanrene97**

**Again, sorry!**

* * *

Olivera opened her heavy eyes. There was nothing, but darkness surrounding her. It was the wrong thing to do in a horror movie, but she didn't have much choice seeing that she was chained to a chair.

"Hello?" her voice shook. Moving her wrists she hissed. The chains were tight and rubbing her raw. The lack of circulation made it hard to move them too.

"Ollie?" Olivera's head jerked up. She knew that voice. No, she thought, just no.

"Isaac?" she hoped she was wrong.

"What's going on?" he replied. His voice was more even than hers.

"I don't know. I was talking to Scott and then something jumped me from behind. I didn't have a chance to react. I think it was Jackson." She said. She hung her head hiding her silent tears. She knew he couldn't see her, but she still felt like something could.

"It wasn't Jackson, it was me." A cold sinister voice answered making itself known. Both Olivera and Isaac went rigid.

"Who are you?! Show your face!?" Isaac yelled suddenly enraged. Olivera heard him groan a little in discomfort. Jackson must've left a mark him like he did her.

A single dull light bulb overhead clinked as it lit up. The light blinded Olivera a little causing her to shut her eyes quickly then blink rapidly. Isaac sat only a few feet away from Olivera. She could tell that he did put a fight. The corner of his eyebrow dripped blood even though the wound was healed. His shirt was ripped where Jackson must've gotten a good swipe in down his side.

The two teenagers looked up and stared at their principal, Gerard Argent. Isaac growled viciously.

"I should've known." Olivera said with a shake of her head. She couldn't feel more stupid. Especially after the threats he'd given her and the conversations she'd heard. He was biding his time. "So, what are you going to do? Play bait with us because I have to be honest, I'm not in the mood."

Gerard chuckled heartily and looked across the dank cold room. It was still dark, but Olivera could gather that they were in a basement and in the high corner the kanima had its claws dug into the wall, its tail swishing around it menacingly.

"I have no intention of using you as bait Olivera nor you Isaac." Gerard said. "I'm just going to kill you. You two will fall and then so will your packs. You are your alphas right hands. Like Romeo and Juliet."

Olivera's heart fell to the floor. He would take out the keystones. Isaac's glare intensified at the man.

"You can try." He growled. She saw his eyes turn golden then bright yellow as he took on transformation. Olivera wanted to, but was afraid. She let the anklet on her foot keep her where she was, helpless. she didn't want to hurt anybody like she nearly did with Stiles and did with Derek.

Gerard slapped Isaac across the face nearly knocking him backwards. The kanima twitched a little. Olivera's claws extended slowly. It was an easy change of the mind though when the person you love is in danger. Her eyes glowed green and Isaac could see what she was getting ready to do.

"You should be careful." Olivera said looking straight ahead, tendrils of her red hair hanging in her face. "If you don't know how to properly tie someone up they could get loose."

Gerard looked at her, his eyes turning to slits as he watched her torture herself. The bones in her body crunched together and she whimpered. This pain wasn't as bad as last time. Looking at Gerard, she growled. She could feel all the way from the bottom of her chest.

Gerard watched astounded at her transformation. The chains loosened and Olivera fell to the floor smashing the chairs she was in as well. She gripped the concrete. Fur bristled off her skin.

"Now!" Gerard yelled. He turned and ran up a set of stairs retreating.

"Ollie behind you!" Isaac screamed.

From behind Olivera was tackled by the kanima. She howled now having gone into full transformation. Isaac stared in amazement at her. She was an actual wolf, Stiles wasn't lying. She was gorgeous, the red fur with her vibrant green eyes. They didn't glow like his.

Olivera snapped at the kanima, teeth bared and all. Fear was locked away and defense was in its place. Isaac continued to try and wriggle free of his binding.

"Ollie!" he yelled as she was slammed backwards. She whimpered and kicked him off. "No!"

The kanima didn't stop; he kept charging her trying to get her at her weak spot, her stomach. She was quick though to doge him and got a few good hits on him. Isaac could tell that she didn't want to kill him. It was because Jackson was still inside.

Wriggling out of one chain Isaac was able to get out of all of them. The kanima caught his movement quickly and turned on Isaac. Olivera jumped in his way quickly to divert it. Isaac watched helplessly as his girlfriend fought the monster as if in a fighting ring.

Then a sudden bang rang through the room making Olivera's ears cringe back and lose concentration if only for a second. She turned and watched Isaac fall to his knees, blood pooling from his chest. Gerard stood past him up the stairs with a smoking pistol in his hand.

"One down, I had to go grab a little back-up." He said maliciously. Olivera howled at feeling sharpness cut through her stomach. Kicking her hind legs she knocked the kanima backwards and wobbled. Five claw mark resided at her hips. Wooziness fell over her like a blanket and her vision blurred. She sniffled and fell over Isaac in her wolf skin. If this was her last moment to protect him then she would do her hardest. His heart was slow and she prayed that it wouldn't stop.

"It's not all that sad really." Gerard said. She could hear his footsteps one at a time as he came back down the stairs. She growled ominously.

Olivera was quickly yanked away from her lover by her hind legs as he bled out on the floor. Olivera snapped backwards catching the kanima's arms. It let go instantly, but she didn't. Spinning around and hitting her off the wall, she still didn't let go. The taste of the kanima's bitter blood filled her mouth as the only color she saw was red. When she did let go, she snapped her jaws at him again having backed him into a corner.

Isaac stirred feeling an ache in his chest. Opening his eyes, he tilted his head to the side. It was all he could with the lightweight feeling from the loss of blood. There she is, he thought, I just have to make it to her.

A body stepped over him. Gerard, and he had a gun pointed at her as she was fighting the kanima relentlessly. She was being worn down.

"No." Isaac gasped. He reached out and grabbed the hunters leg, but he just kicked him across the face and turned back to Olivera. Isaac struggled to stand, his vision still blurred from the shot.

Another loud bang sounded through the basement followed by whimpering.

"Ollie!"

* * *

"Anything?"

"From five minutes ago when you last asked? No!" Derek exclaimed visibly annoyed. He typed away at the keys of his laptop. Scott wasn't going to ask where he got it. That was just a bad idea.

"You don't understand do you?" Scott said. "Isaac and Olivera are both missing."

"The hunters have them and you know that." Derek said. "We just don't know where."

"We might." Allison and Stiles walked into the room. Scott and Derek looked blankly at the two of them. Allison continued. "My dad used to take me out to this ranch house every summer. I liked horses then. But what he didn't know is that I liked to explore the passage ways that ran underneath the entire ranch more."

"You think that's where they are?"

"We know it's where they are." Stiles said. "We got it out of her dad. There was no torture involved unfortunately, but that's also because it would be more difficult to do over a phone."

"We're leaving." Derek said and got up from where he sat. He closed the laptop as he walked past.

Erica was already in the powder blue jeep with Boyd.

"I'll stay here." Stiles said. Scott looked at him in disbelief.

"You never want to miss things like this." he said. More than anyone, Scott thought Stiles would want to be there.

"I know, but right now, if I don't cover for Ollie and you there will be bigger problems. Plus, I don't know if I can handle what might be happening to Ollie. She's my housemate. What if she's dead?"

"She's not dead." Scott said. "I promise."

Stiles nodded trying to keep his resolve.

"Just go." Scott turned and made his way to the jeep where the others waited. "Oh and Scott?"

Scott turned again.

"Don't mess up the paint job." Stiles tried to joke.

"Didn't plan on it." Scott smiled then got in the vehicle. They were gone quickly which left Stiles in the dark.

"I'm standing out here on the Hale property…not scary." Stiles mumbled to himself. A twig snapped behind him making him jump. "Okay, scary."

He held his breath waiting for imminent doom. A fawn walked out from behind a tree and looked at him as frightened as he felt. He let out a long breath of relief.

* * *

"Ollie!"

Olivera hit the floor, putting her paws over her head to shield her eyes frightened of the sound. The shot didn't hit her though. Peeking from beneath her furred paws, she saw Jackson, not the kanima lying on the floor bleeding. He looked at Ollie in agony. She let out a soft whimper and looked back at Gerard.

"Enough." Gerard and Isaac looked up the stair case to see Chris Argent standing at the top. His face was contorted in disgust. "Just enough."

Gerard turned to Ollie and crouched down by her. She growled baring her teeth at him.

"Thank you for leading him to us. Now, let's just stop playing and put you all out of your misery hell. I know life must be hard lately." He said it in a sincere voice that twisted Isaac's stomach. It reminded him of his father right before he was beaten at and locked up.

Olivera slowly slinked into a defensive position in front of Jackson who just stared around deeply confused.

"What the hell…" he mumbled.

Olivera ignored the increasing pain at her hip and struck at Gerard. He fell back and his gun flung from his hand across the room. Isaac took the opportunity to grab it. A click from behind his ear stopped him from using it though.

"Don't." Chris said. He gestured for the gun and Isaac reluctantly handed it to him over his shoulder. "Stand."

Isaac raised his hands and stood slowly. Turning, he watched as she tried ripping at the old man.

"Stop her!" Isaac exclaimed. Chris just watched.

"After she's done." He said sternly. "His mind has brought him to this."

"She'll kill him! Do you want her to live with that?!" Chris continued to hold him back. He knew the corruption hat had come over the old man with hunting these kids. He would let the battle draw out and the casualties would mark the end of this fight. Peter Hale was dead and soon Gerard would be too and this would be over. The truce would return.

Olivera didn't see much besides the color red which matched what she felt on the inside. Her friends had been attacked she was this beast, and this man had the audacity to harm her and the people she loved. Nothing inside felt human.

"Ollie!" Isaac screamed. She stopped instantly at his call. Her muzzle was wet with blood. Blinking rapidly, she looked at the remains of her former principal, Allison's grandfather, a hunter. She backed up and nearly tripped over Jackson who held his side. She looked at him just as confused. He was hurt. For a moment their eyes met and he knew it was her.

"Ollie?" his voice was quaking. Her eyes softened and she nuzzled her nose against his cheek. "I'm not so good…and you don't look good either…."

Chris let go of Isaac.

Olivera turned at the sound of his footsteps, her vision getting blurry and her side having gone numb that was climbing. The only thing she saw next was the ground. Everything else went black.

* * *

**Feel free to review:)**


	20. Fighting For Normal

**I know, it's been a very very long time. I tried really hard to get this moving. For your enjoyment though, it's here! the final chapter!**

**Thank you to: Ryanrene97 and xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Thanks to all those who followed this story as well and favorited it.**

* * *

Olivera whimpered as she felt strong arms lift her from the ground. Fingers dug into her thigh and ribs from the hold. her side hurt with an aching feeling like that of cramps, but it was spreading and feeling worse by the second.

"Can you walk?"

"I-I don't know." That was Jackson. She knew that voice anywhere. It just lacked the sarcastic jackass that he normally expressed. The voice she heard now was pained.

Olivera's veins stung and sizzled now like grease in a pan filled with bacon. Every part of her screamed even though moving wasn't a possibility because of the poison. Jackson had gotten her in her stomach, again. This time she couldn't heal and the poison wouldn't leave so easily. Fixing Erica's wounds a while ago flashed through her mind. It was terrifying. Who would save Olivera? She'd never thought about that, about being saved. Fighting for everything in life and everyone was the only thing she'd normally thought about, especially of late. That's just how it was. But now, she stopped fighting without a choice. She was dying.

"Just hold on." Isaac said to her. His voice quaked.

"I'll drive you." That voice was unrecognizable to Olivera. It was a man.

"You've done enough!" Isaac yelled.

After that voices faded away like at the end of one of those dramatic movies. The kind where you have the two best friends or even lovers sitting across from each other in a diner talking about great experiences or what the future would be like. The camera slowly backs away and the voices get farther and farther away. Then it just gets black and the credits start rolling.

Olivera had already seen everything go black and now the peoples' voices around her had faded away. Where were the credits? This was it right?

* * *

Scott jumped out of the car before it completely stopped. He could smell both Isaac and Olivera. It was faint. They hung in the air letting him know that he was on the right track to getting them back. Around him he could see a large willow tree not far off from a white ranch house. The white paint is peeled off. Scott could smell hay mixed with manure too. That meant there were stables.

"Scott!" Allison ran to catch up to Scott after Derek parked the car.

"Where's the closest way to get to the passage ways you talked about?" he asked urgently.

"There's one entrance in the stables. It's in the last stall, I think."

"Be sure."

"It's been years since I've been here." Scott huffed and darted towards the stables. Olivera's scent got stronger and so did Isaac's. There was another as well. It was familiar.

"Jackson."

Scott skidded to a stop making dust cloud up around him when he entered the stables. Isaac sat on his knees on the ground. Blood was drenched down his front and Olivera was naked in his arms. Scott glanced at her ankle to check that she still wore the anklet. It was there and rubbing raw into her skin.

Scott rushed to her side. Isaac looked up at him then back at her. He held two fingers to her neck checking for a pulse.

"It's faint. I can barely feel it." he said. His eyes watered and glistened.

"We have to get her out of here." Scott said barely able to keep his voice even. He could feel Olivera slipping away just like Isaac could.

"She's dying." Isaac said. "I tried-I-"

"We can still help her, but we have to move!" Scott yelled. Isaac picked her up in response to Scott's flared anger and followed him out of the stable. Scott looked back past Isaac's mourning and saw Jackson lurking behind. He had half a mind to murder him right then, maybe more than half a mind, Isaac wouldn't stop him. Scott ignored the thought and continued on.

Getting to the jeep, Derek, who was leaning against the back of it with his arms crossed over his chest watched the four of them approach. Erica ran from the jeep to Isaac. Derek let out a stuttered sigh.

"Oh my god!" She cried. Isaac stopped unable to look at her. "Ollie?"

Erica sobbed and caressed her friend's face. She shook her head unable to believe something bad could happen. Scott put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she ignored it. Her tears hit Olivera's arm and made a streak through the blood smeared there. There was no reaction from the unconscious teenager.

"Put her in the back." Derek said in a null voice. He'd opened the back door to the trunk and cleared space for her.

"No!" Erica screamed.

"Now!" he yelled, his eyes turning red letting the alpha in him be known.

Isaac obeyed and pushed past Erica. Derek climbed in behind him.

"Let's go." He ordered.

"We all won't fit in there." Scott said.

"I'll stay." Scott's head spun to look at his girlfriend. Tears dripped from her jawline.

"I'll call for a ride okay? Just get her to a hospital. She needs help." Allison said for reassurance. Scott took her face in his hands a kissed her gently.

"I'll call you okay?" she just nodded then watched everyone else including Jackson jump into the car. Boyd was at the wheel. Gravel spit as he hit the gas and back out of the drive. Turning the wheel, he drove down the long road to the main road. Scott watched as Allison just stood there and watched them go. He looked down over the backseat at Olivera whose head lay in Isaac's lap.

"Bite her." Derek demanded.

"What?"

"We have to get this out of her now. Any longer and she'll die." Isaac stared at his leader in disbelief. Derek sighed seeing that Isaac wasn't willing to harm his own love. Derek grabbed Olivera and pulled her away from Isaac roughly. Moving back her knotted, bloody hair, he bit down onto her neck with his ever sharp and now elongated canines biting into her carotid artery. Blood spurted from her neck quickly and spilled onto the trunk floor and all over Derek. Olivera's body spasmed in response, he held her in place as he began to suck the blood out of her. He had his eyes shut tightly as he did.

After a few moments he pulled away and spit her blood out off to the side. Stiles could attempt to murder him later. Plus, if Derek knew Stiles, he knew that saving this young woman was more important. Isaac stared at him as if he were crazy.

"It's the only way to get it out otherwise it will move throughout her and eat her alive. Remember Erica?" he said. Isaac watched him bite back down where he'd previously bitten her so that it didn't have the chance to close. His eyes glowed. He gave all of his alpha power he could to saving her. Saving her wasn't of any particular importance to him. She'd threatened to take his place once, so watching her die wasn't anything off his back, but she meant something to his pack. Therefore, she was a part of his life. She reminded him of Laura anyway. Every damn day she reminded him. They butted heads and when it came down to it they would protect others over themselves.

Isaac heard the crunch of his teeth into her soft skin. His insides curled. Derek was doing the right thing, he knew that. She needed more help than this. He'd seen how bad she'd gotten hurt. Isaac glanced over his shoulder at Jackson. He couldn't look back at him. His head hung heavily. Isaac looked back at Derek trying to heal Olivera. He spit out another mouthful of blood. Olivera whimpered a little.

Isaac took her limp arm in his hand shakily and looked down at her wrist. It was a repulsing thought, biting into her like she was food. This wasn't to replenish himself though. Bringing her wrist to his lips, he kissed it first then bit into it, hard. The blood rushed into his mouth like a waterfall. He nearly pulled the limb from his mouth because of the metallic, bitter, venomous taste, but he held fast and sucked at the smooth skin unwillingly. The thick maroon liquid seeped past his mouth and dripped down to the floor. He nearly lost the wrist at a sharp turned. Sinking his canines in harder kept him stable.

Olivera cried. It all burned making her feel as if she were in hell.

Erica watched her best friend with hopes that she would come back. She hugged Scott in the midst of it all having no one else to hold. He pulled out his cell phone and hit one on his speed dial as she did.

"Stiles," he paused not breathing. His pack, she was dying, he could still feel it and it felt as if there was a hand wrapped around his heart that was slowly squeezing it "I'm not going to be bringing your car back in mint condition man."

The other line was silent. Scott wondered if Stiles had hung up when suddenly there was a loud cracking sound then the line beeped ending the call. Scott hit the end button and put the phone back in his pocket. The car looked like a murder scene and it reminded him of the first time she was attacked.

* * *

Allison walked into the ranch house. She still had the key and was shocked that the locks hadn't been changed. The wooden floor creaked under her black boots as she walked to the living room. Too many worries flooded her mind making panic and blood pressure rise within. Somebody has to call Danny, she thought.

"Allison." She stopped in her tracks and raised her crossbow.

"Dad." She didn't lower the weapon. Chris Argent sat in a comfort chair near the tv. He made no motion to move from his relaxed position. The room held dust from years of no visitation to the ranch house.

"Did they go?" he asked. No emotion was found in the question. Allison stared at him for a few minutes without answering. She was trying to find some sort of emotion in him, but he was void of any. Allison nodded in the end. "You know she won't survive. Jackson infected her an hour ago."

"Shut up."

"It's a fact Allison. I'm sorry, she's your friend, I understand that, but there are sacrifices when it comes to peace."

Peace? Allison looked at him with confusion. What peace?

"Your grandfather wouldn't stop until every one of them was killed because of Kate. I know different. I know that not all of them are bad. Why do you think I haven't killed Scott yet? I've had every opportunity." He continued "Your grandfather is out of the way and so now this can be over. The treaty can be reinforced."

"What do you mean out of the way?" Allison asked. Her hand shook, her finger twitching at the trigger.

"He's dead. Olivera took care of it."

Allison pulled the trigger. The small arrow whizzed past the middle-aged man's head and hit the wall with a thwack. He sat still, his eyes boring into his daughter. She dropped her arm to her side.

"I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry." His eyes softened. Allison shook her head. It meant nothing, his words. He was just trying to get close to her again.

"I don't care about your sorry. You hurt my friends. Take me to the hospital." Chris sat there for a few moments and just stared at her. She looked away from him to hide her hurt stricken face. It was still hard to show pain around him because of the fact that he'd told her multiple time that it was a weakness. More than anything she wanted to prove otherwise.

"Okay."

* * *

"We're pulling up to the hospital." Boyd said. He could see Stiles and Melissa McCall waiting, a gurney between the two. Derek opened the door of the trunk before the vehicle came to a complete stop and took Olivera into his arms bridal style. Isaac spit out the remaining tainted blood in his mouth and followed. Stiles watched the three of them go inside with Olivera. His chest tightened at seeing all of the blood on her body along with the large amounts on Derek and Isaac.

Scott grabbed him by the shoulders to avert his attention. Stiles just stared at him blankly. He couldn't think. If anything he was as numb as Olivera.

"Stiles, focus." Scott said. Stiles nodded.

Scott had never seen him like this. With Erica, he screamed and yelled and fought to keep her alive. One look at Olivera and there was nothing. The color in his face was gone; Scott could barely hear him breathing. To Stiles, she must've been already dead.

"I'm going to go in there." Stiles mumbled. Turning away, he walked inside.

Erica came up beside Scott.

"He knows." She sniffled. Her face was red where she had been wiping the large multitude of tears away. Her eyes were even redder and wet. "I have to go help. You get Jackson."

Scott had forgotten about Jackson. He turned back in the direction of the Jeep. Boyd was getting out, his body sagged and that was the only way Jackson tell Boyd was affected by this. He carried himself heavily. Jackson sat in the front passenger's seat looking down. Scott approached him with caution.

"Jackson." Jackson sniffled quickly at the call and wiped his face. He looked over at Scott, his eyes puffy.

"I had no control. Scott, I-"

"We need to be in there." Scott interrupted his defense.

"I know her and I fight, but I don't want her to die."

"Then get in there and be there for her." Jackson took the order and got out of the car. He was wearing old clothes of Stiles's. They were from Stiles's gym locker, Jackson guessed. The smell of them made Jackson crinkle his nose with disgust. It was a mixture of sweat and Olivera's blood. He probably meant to get them washed and just never got around to it.

Jackson walked inside. Boyd was down the hall talking to Stiles who sat crouched on the floor, his head in his hands. Boyd glanced at him then back at Stiles. Scott walked past Jackson to both of them. Jackson just leaned against the walk where he stood. Getting close to them might get him a black or worse. An injury was one he wanted to avoid.

"Erica went to go help Derek and Isaac." Scott nodded then turned and went into the hospital room Boyd gestured to.

"Don't let her go." Stiles said barely audible.

Scott stopped immediately when he walked in. There were tubes in multiple places in Olivera. There were two in each arm, one in each thigh. Blood dripped out of them. Derek, Isaac and Erica were still seeping blood from the bites they had made. They no longer needed to keep biting her because the bites they made remained open. There were bedpans beside each of them where they could spit out Olivera's contaminated blood. The healing process was failing in her and that meant that they were failing.

Melissa looked at her son helplessly. Scott looked away and moved to Olivera. He leaned down to Olivera's ear. She needed to know.

"You hold on. A lot of people over here need you okay Ollie? You don't get to leave. I know it's been hard lately. None of this was supposed to happen. But, I love you okay? A leader doesn't let his family go." Scott whispered as he could feel their connection fading more and more. He brushed her clotted hair with his fingers then touched her arm. He gulped looking down at it. Derek watched the teen's eyes turn a vivid red for the first time, accepting his alpha status. Derek let up on Olivera and pulled Erica back. A little blood dribbled down her chin. She wiped it away quickly and watched as Scott sank his canines into her. Tears fell down her temples and into her hair.

Isaac continued to suck in the poison. It was stronger now than it was. They were getting the source. Melissa took a step back scared. Knowing everything was difficult enough, but watching them drain the poor girl was treacherous. Death would soon come if this continued.

"Erica." She called. Erica's head shot away from Olivera to her. "Come with me."

Erica obeyed and followed Mrs. McCall.

"Where are we going?" Erica's voice trembled.

"The blood bank. She's lost a large amount of blood."

Meanwhile Olivera laid there on the gurney. Coldness swept through her as well as a deep stinging. She wanted to scream, but the numbness of whatever the kanima used to kill its victims still held her.

She'd heard Scott whisper in her ear. It made her want to cry, hearing him devastated.

Isaac let go of her and watched as Scott didn't let up.

Mrs. McCall and Erica were back in minutes. Each of them carried multiple blood bags of O-.

"Move." Mrs. McCall ordered Isaac and Derek. She let her son go mostly because she was afraid of getting attacked. He was set on this path with the thought that his bond with her would save her.

She and Erica moved to each of the tubes in Olivera and attached a blood bag to them.

"If what you have been doing has taken any effect on her then we at least need to get blood in her. She's lost too much as it is." she explained. Erica went back to Derek's side after the blood bags were set and waited.

Scott pulled back and spit out a large amount of blood. It almost seemed like he was puking it all up. His eyes faded to their natural brown color and flooded with tears all over again. He collapsed to the floor and looked up at Olivera's arm which now dangled off of the gurney and trailed blood down her arm and off of her fingertip to the floor. His head fell into his hands as if it weighed twenty pounds.

"No," Isaac growled in despair. He took Olivera's other hand in his own and pressed it to his forehead.

A light groan escaped past her lips. Everybody's head shot up at the sound and they just stared at her barely breathing.

"Ollie?" Isaac said, his voice cracking.

"Oh god," she breathed "it all hurts."

Her body ached painfully and it got worse and worse as the numbness left her body. Breathing became easier, but added to agony. Scott looked at her arm and saw that it was no longer dripping blood. The wound that he made was gone. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll tell Stiles." Derek said. He nudged Erica and she followed him out of the room.

"I'll check to see if Jackson is alright." Mrs. McCall said then exited.

Scott kept his spot on the floor. Isaac stroked her face along her cheek bone and down her jaw line.

"I love you." Isaac whispered. A part of him thought that he would not ever get to say that again. he knew that he'd be saying that to her a lot now. Her lips twitched and she smiled a little and winced.

"Isaac." He smiled and let out a laugh.

"Thank god." She squeezed his hand as hard as she could. it was nothing more than a light touch to him. "Is Jackson okay?"

"I don't know."

"He was shot." She said.

"Mrs. McCall went to check on him." Olivera nodded then looked down at herself. She looked dead. Her skin was colorless and there was blood everywhere. Seeing the tubes sticking in her, her face contorted with disgust.

"I look like a bad experiment." She grumbled.

"We had to go to extreme measures."

"Get them out of me."

"After the transfusion." Olivera gave him a small nod then looked to her other side at Scott.

"Hey." She gave him her best smile. It only amounted to a grimace.

"Hey." He croaked. He didn't move from his position on the floor. Olivera and Scott just stared at each for what felt like hours, but were merely seconds. She'd heard him whisper to her, telling her to hold on. Reaching out her bloodied hand she reached for him. Scott took her hand carefully and held it. A warmth swept through her, made her feel better. It was only a little bit, but enough.

"I love you too." She said to him. Isaac ignored it. All three of them knew that it was a different.

"I love you the mostest and you if you ever try to die again I will kill you Olivera Minicky!" Stiles yelled. His brows were knitted together in fury, his eyes dark and sparkling with tears.

"Okay." She said. Stiles hurried to her and laid down on the gurney beside her. He laid his head against her shoulder to hide his face. She felt a tear fall along her upper arm. The three boys didn't leave her side.

Throughout the night and after having the tubes removed from her body while she nodded in and out of rest, she thought about the three of them. It was funny that guys surrounded her life, well, except for Erica and Allison. Allison appeared about two hours after her waking. Olivera watched her hold her heart and mumble about how her dad kept talking about sacrifice. That only made Olivera think about Gerard whom she killed. That made the pit of her stomach twist with a different kind of pain.

Derek took Scott, Allison, Erica, and Stiles home. Isaac declined the ride. Derek didn't push it and left him there.

Isaac climbed onto the gurney, taking Stiles's place.

"I'm not dressed, you know." She mumbled. Isaac's arms lay across her waist. He pulled her close.

"That's okay. Less in the way." He joked.

"Aren't you funny?" Sarcasm evident in her voice. He missed that. There was a lot he missed because of this near death experience.

"I nearly lost you Ollie. You have no idea how that feels."

"I saw you get shot. I think I know," She retaliated.

Isaac squeezed her in his hold. She turned her head to look at him. The grey in them never seemed more vivid than ever with how much emotion she could read. There was pain, fear, anger, care, and most of all, love. That one was the most clear.

"Let's not do that again?"

"Get killed? Don't plan on it." she smiled at seeing his humor again.

"I love you." Isaac kissed her lip chastely.

"I love you too."

* * *

"It feels so good to be back." Olivera breathed as she got out of her car.

"I never thought those words would come out of your mouth." Erica smirked.

"Eh, better than the hospital." Erica nodded in agreement.

"Let's go. First period awaits." The two walked towards the school.

Once inside, they made way for their lockers. People stared at the two of them as they did. Whispers followed them as students turned to their friends.

"Ollie!"

Olivera turned and was embraced in a hug by Danny. She hugged him back happily. She let go after a few seconds and let out a light laugh. A hug from him was exactly what she needed upon return.

"I've got to say," Olivera said "Being this?"

She gestured at herself.

"It's transformative." She smiled at Erica who grinned back with a laugh and linked arms with her. The three of them separated when the bell rang for class.

People whispered as she went into her first class. She never knew that her absence would cause a stir like this. They gave her looks, but she couldn't tell if it was in awe or shock.

By the time she'd gotten to lunch she'd heard three different rumors. One of was that she and Isaac got hitched and left the state. She, Erica, and Allison were joking about it as they sat down at the lunch table. Isaac pulled Olivera onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her making her giggle from his affection.

"What's so funny?" Lydia's voice silenced the whole group. She sat down beside Allison and Jackson sat by her. He didn't look at any of them, just at his tray. Olivera peered at him, tilting her head to the side, but still he wouldn't look at her.

"No insult today Jackson?" she asked. His head jerked as if he was hit and he looked at her. She raised her eyebrows at him waiting.

"Not today," He responded quietly "but I can't promise tomorrow."

Olivera smirked at him and he returned it. Today certainly did feel different.

"Derek training you?" she asked. Lydia ate her food obliviously while talking to Allison who helped to keep her distracted. Jackson nodded.

"He's working on pulling it out of me." Jackson didn't say what 'it' was, but they knew.

"Good, maybe you'll be normal."

"Unlikely." Both Isaac and Boyd snorted. Olivera elbowed Isaac and he just nuzzled into her neck then bit her playfully. She yipped and elbowed him again. She felt his chest rumble from his hearty laugh.

"So do you think it's over?" Stiles asked as he glanced at Erica who hung on his shoulder. She gazed at him dreamily.

Olivera leaned back into Isaac and laid her head back on his shoulder. His fingertips rubbed on her hip bones.

"I don't know." She answered. She looked at Scott for the answer.

"We'll see." He said "We're only sophomores. We'll be lucky if we make it to graduation."

Olivera snorted.

"I'm graduating. I'm too smart not to."

"Lucky you." Stiles pouted.

"Hey! We live together. You'll pass." She said. Then, thinking about it, she wondered about Mr. Stilinski. "Does he know?"

"Nope, I told him that you got hit by a car and that it was really bad. The guy driving the car got away, but I did try to make it look like Derek did it."

"Did it work?" she asked hopefully.

"No." Stiles hung his head. Olivera smiled sympathetically.

"Maybe next time."

"Maybe."

The rest of lunch was filled with small talk. When the bell rang the group up stood and branched off towards class. Jackson and Boyd went to English, Lydia, Olivera and Isaac to Calulus, and Stiles and Allison to History, and Scott and Danny to Study Hall.

"It's over right?" Danny asked him.

"Yeah, it's over."

"Good. All of these near death experiences have me feeling really sentimental." Scott chuckled and patted Danny on the back.

"We'll be okay." Danny stopped suddenly right then. Scott looked at him and saw his face scrunched. He heard his heart accelerate quickly.

"What is that?" Danny asked seriously. Scott looked in the same direction only to see his locker vandalized with red spray paint. The shape was geometric and represented something like the three way spiral like Derek had on his back almost. Scott looked down the hall. It was nearly empty. Stragglers were rushing to class. He could see from where he stood that Olivera had the same thing spray painted on her locker.

"I have no clue." Scott said void of emotion.

"Damn it." Danny mumbled.

**And that's the end. I know, cliffy's, damn. I love to leave the readers guessing. I hope it worked ;) Review.**


End file.
